Mine
by tophersmommy06
Summary: He left her standing in the middle of the pouring rain, crying out for him, he went on to the wwe, what happens two years later when Samantha gets called up ?can the two ex's work together and do what's best for business, or will a past full of hurt and secrets destroy what they have right in front of them? will they find their love again? or will it all be to much, please RnR
1. Chapter 1

There comes a moment in every life when a choice must be made between right and wrong,, good and evil, between light and darkness. These decisions are made in an instant, but with repercussions that last a lifetime.

Men tend to be power-driven. They measure their lives by their accomplishments. Women are more relationship-driven. They tend to define episodes of their lives by the men they are with. That is, until they learn better.

"_Jon! Jon wait" I yelled chasing after him out of the arena, it was his last show tonight, he was going where he belonged the wwe, the big stage, I grabbed his arm making him stop I heard him sigh, the rain coming down on us, he ran his hand over his face "so what your just gonna leave? Not say shit to me? What the fuck Jon, I been with you for four years now! And this is what I get?" I asked trying to contain the tears and emotion from my voice._

"_Sam this is just the end for us OK, don't be like that, don't be one of those women, just let me go SAM" I stared at him at how cold he was being, he was treating me like I was some fling and not his live in long term girlfriend, I blinked back the tears._

"_Jon what are you doing? This is me your talking to, its OK, im happy for you, we can make it work, we always have" I cried he shook his head stepping closer to me, his face showed no emotion, he was running, he was scared of his success and was running from us he bent down to where his face was right in mine, he was being mox, not Jon good, but Jon moxley right now "it was fun sunshine, but now its over, now run along, I don't need you anymore, im putting what we had along with the rest of this shit in trash where it belongs" and with that he left._

_I called out his name before collapsing against the wall the rain following on me as I cried, I couldn't tell you how long I sat against that wall crying "shit Sam, go get sami, wheres mox" drakes voice came I felt him wrapping his jacket around me and lifting me up I felt dead, I felt numb, Jon left, he fucking left me "his gone, he left" I mumbled as drake walked me into the coliseum we just ad our show in._

"_Shit Sam" I heard sami's voice and he took me from drake "Sam its OK, where's Jon?" he asked_

"_he left said he didn't need me anymore and he left" I cried into sami's chest as he cursed..._

that was over two years ago, I frowned at the memory as I sat in the huge office of the wwe coo Paul Levesque, I still dream of that night every night, I missed him, I wonder what his thoughts would be when he found out I was here, I finally made it to my childhood dream, the only thing that had kept me going the two year's, was this goal, other wise I would've given up after he walked, trash, he had called me that, I closed my eyes shaking my head, I took a deep breath I belonged here they chose me.

"OK here is your script for tonight, I want this all kept on the down low, Katelyn already knows shes going to be attacked but not by who, like I said in our meeting we need to get our divas division up again, and we have some amazing women but the crowds tired of seeing the same thing, so I hope your not all hype" I nodded.

"Thank you " I started he held his hand up "its Paul" I nodded smiling "Paul, thank you and like I told you, yea believe in the hype im just as good as everyone says I am" he nodded "you have some amazing credentials behind you just live up to it, and uh some of these women can be kind of catty so just be ware, I know of the people your used to hanging out with and heard how you can be" he said

I nodded, yea those people, one person to be specific, I stood up "is there some where im supposed to hide out?" I asked, at that point there was a knock on the door "Just on time, come in" he yelled in the same voice he did with me "Samantha there's been some changes, see Vince wants to add a women to the shield, he thinks with yours and 's chemistry and history, you'd be the perfect addition to them, so you'll hide out with them tonight" he said as I turned my head.

Fuck there he was in an old mox shirt that I loved and black basket ball shorts, his hair wet sticking to his forehead, Paul started rambling as I stared at this man, he smirked catching my stare and let his eyes obviously wonder my body, I blushed looking down and back to Paul standing up grabbing my bag but Seth Rollins beat me to it "here let me get that for you" he said smiling at me I nodded "Thank you, I'll follow you guys" I told them noticing Jon's jaw clinched he nodded and we headed down the hall.

I need a cigarette bad and I need to make a phone call, I sat in the shields locker room which was the basement of the arena where they did their promo's.

"Hey" he said softly catching my attention he leaned in for a hug "How you been? You look good" he said his eyes again wondering, I pulled away putting my hair behind my ear couldn't he tell I was coming unglued? Why couldn't he just be cold that's the Jon good I know cold and heartless, what fukcing game is he playing at?

"Um is there some where I can go make a phone call?" I asked softly, he nodded "Yea I gotta smoke you can come with me" Jon said I sighed going to my bag I bent over shoving my pack of cigarette and lighter in my pockets and grabbing my phone.

We silently walked to the back part of the arena, I stepped as far from him as I could get pulling a cigarette out I lit up and dialed the number I needed to taking a deep drag, I turned around seeing him staring in the opposite direction of me I sat on a create "your alive! Haven't been eaten by the big dogs yet" I smiled at the voice

"Yea im here they changed they're plans sammi" I told him "oh shit they didn't sign you?" he asked, I bit my lip "no they changed my line, im with the shield" I told him, I heard sigh "fuck im sorry, you OK? You see him yet?" he asked, I nodded "yup I have to hang with them till I debut trying to keep it hush hush, his about six feet away from me smoking" I said taking a drag of my cigarette.

"you two talk?" he asked, I closed my eyes "just uh small hi bullshit" I said flicking my cigarette I sighed "how am I supposed to work with this man sami? How the fuck do I do this? I mean I knew we'd be in the same company again but I could avoid him as much as possible, now I have to work with him every day and I don't know some talks of making it romantic"

"you just gotta suck it up, this is what we work our ass's off for, and I filled the open ghost buster position, so your stuck being a wrestler, your OK, just keep it professional do your thing and let him do his Sam" he said

I cleared my throat seeing him walking towards me "Alright well I'll call you once im at the hotel tonight and let you know how things went" I told him as Jon stood in front of me "OK tell mox I said sup, ill talk to you later kid" and we hung up I looked at him.

"Look you and I have a lot history and emotions tied between us Samantha but we can be co workers we can go in the ring and put all that shit behind us, because that's what we do, its who we are, this ain't czw" he told me, I nodded clearing my throat looking down some what disappointed, what did I except for him to confess his unending love for me, huh! He wouldn't do that when he had me, much less now that his free of me.

I looked up putting my best bitch face on, trying to prove to him he didn't get to me "Don't worry about it mox that shits been said and done for me for a minute already" I said standing up, he smirked nodding and we walked back to the secluded room.

I sat on the couch messing with my phone texting Jamie Sammie ex, her and I got really close between my shit with Jon and hers with Sammie, we remained friends even after their divorce "So Sam, Im Colby, and this is Joe" he said as I shook the other two men hands "figured since we'll be team mates and all we should get to know each other" Colby said I nodded "well you apparently already know Jon over there" he nodded to Jon who was just sitting arms crossed.

"so how did you make it from indies to the big bad wwe?" Colby asked, I shrugged "I'm just that damn good" I smirked Joe laughed "yea you can tell she knows Jon" I frowned. Putting a hand over my heart "Ow Joe Ow that hurt" I smirked.

Jon laughed "I trained her guys, she was with Sammi and I in switchblade, she is that damn good" he matched my smirk.

"well HE helped Sammi train me so thanks to SAMMI im that damn good" Jon nodded "Yea and whos finisher do you use? Oh that's right mine" I rolled my eyes biting my lip.

"Well what can I say I need at least one charity case" I smirked at him

"OK well that got uncomfortable quick" Colby commented "

"Ah no worries guys shes just pissed and bitter that I dumped her ass and fucked her so called best friend, hey how is she anyways I should call her when we're in town next" he smirked, I narrowed my eyes again matching his smirk

"im sure she'd have no problem with that, I mean its what she does best lieing flat on her back, and your just bitter that instead of wasting away crying over your ass, I went and fucked sammi the same night you left me, oh opps you didn't know that" I saw his eyes narrow as he stood up grabbing his phone he stormed out of the room, shit I texted sammi quickly and told him id explain more tonight.

I closed my eyes "shit" I mumbled I looked at the other two who looked shocked "I'm sorry" I mubmeld why did I let him get under my skin like this? Why couldn't I just ignore him and he knew it he could that's why he did it

"no Jon said there was a lot of history there that would boil over we just didn't think it'd be that quickly" cobly said, I shrugged getting up I walked over to my bag as I heard the door slam shut, Jon stormed to me grabbing me up by my arm and walking me to the bathroom he slammed the door shut locking it.

I looked up at him and knew better I pushed him to far, his eyes were lit with anger and his jaw clenched before I knew it his mouth was roughly on mine, I tried pushing him away hitting his chest he just held onto me tighter, before I knew it he had his hand wrapped around my throat, His body was now shaking with rage

he pulled down my shorts and was roughly and quickly inside of me, he covered my mouth with his hand our eyes locking, oddly I felt safe and quickly responded to him,

"who do you belong to baby?"he breathed into my ear giving my chills as he pounded hard into me he gripped my hip digging his nails into it causing me to cry out in pain "You" I let out he nodded before going back to kissing me "that's right your fucking mine" he growled biting into my neck.

Before I knew it he was done, he stared at me and gave me a cocky smirk "why don't you go let sami know about that" he zipped himself up "Did you really think I'd let you just get me?" His voice was low and even as he spoke. "That I'd just let you fuck my best friend? I don't care, _sunshine__, __if we're together or not,_. I won't abide by that kind of behavior." He pressed into my throat more to make his point. "Is that understood?"

He removed his hand, I nodded, holding back a cough fingers touched the skin that his hand had, He said nothing else though as he backed away from me he tossed me a towel and walked out of the bathroom, I sat there and felt my heart crushed at that moment, Jon good got me again.

I took a deep breath and cleaned myself up and pulled my jeans back up, I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned I wiped my eyes, god dammit this was supposed to be my day and I wouldn't let Jon ruin it for me, this was a never get back moment for me.

I opened the door and walked out glaring at Jon as I sat down next to Colby who was playing a game on his phone, I leaned over "try E" I said realizing he was playing wheel of fourtune, it worked, "thanks" he said I nodded "always go with E, almost every English word as an E in it or an A" I told him smiling Colby and I sat there for a while playing before I noticed the time, I got up and walked back to my bag trying to decide what to wear.

"what about your pink one?" he said from beside me, I glared up at him "i don't need your help thanks" I snapped grabbing my black and neon pink ring gear, it was new Jon hadn't seen it unless he'd been watching me which I doubt, I grabbed my make up bag and walked into the bathroom slamming the door shut and locking it, I leaned against the door and closed my eyes and took three deep breaths.

"you deserve this kid you worked harder then any bitch out there, own it" sammi's words ran through my head I nodded and looked myself over in the mirror. My blonde hair I recently put black highlights in and cut shoulder length with layers

I quickly changed into it slipping the black spandex booty shorts on and the neon pink sport bra on that had a little tie in the front the I kept untied, my d cup breast pushed together perfectly, I looked myself over and frown I could always find the flaws of my body, Jon always told me how my body was perfect, apparently not perfect enough to keep him though, I sighed I stood at only five foot tall and wiehgt about 120,

I shook my head and applied my make up, I touched up the curl to my hair and nodded "this is as good as it gets" I mumbled to myself and walked out of the bathroom I shoved my clothes into my bag and pulled my iPod out "im taking it I have to stretch in here?" I asked, jons eyes shot up as he took a drink of his water, he started coughing.

"Uh er yea, uh you can er use over there" Colby stuttered Joe laughed shaking his head, I raised my eye brow "uh thanks" I muttered putting my ear buds in and pressing play.

After about three songs of stretching I felt tapping on my shoulder I looked up to see Jon I pulled out one of my ears buds "you ready?" he asked, I nodded wrapping them up and tossing it onto to my bag "I'll uh take you" he said I nodded "wish me luck" I smiled at the other two, Colby nodded looking slightly uncomfortable he looked down "er good luck" he mumbled not looking at me.

"Good luck" Joe said shaking his head I looked at Jon confused as we walked out "uh OK did I miss something?" I asked as we head down the hall, he shrugged "i don't know what you mean" he mumbled.

I sighed "Jon what did you do?" I asked stopping, he sighed rubbing the back of his neck "nothing fuck" I put my hand on my hip, he sighed "i mightve told Colby if he kept gawking at you like that I would shove his fucking balls down his throat" I felt anger grow in my stomach.

"you got some fucking real nerve mox you know that? I'm not yours anymore and that was choice so live with it, it'd be up to me whether Colby should gawk at me or not please just take me where I need to be" I snapped

"i love it that you call me mox" I rolled my eyes and started walking again, what game is he playing?

I closed my eyes feeling nervous, I felt hands on my shoulders knowing they belonged to Jon and I should shove them off but it was helping he leaned in placing a hand flat fingers spread on my stomach "breath, you got this, you a thousand times better then that skank, own your shit" he told me, I nodded "you got this sunshine" he whispered tugged on the back of my hair pulling my head back, I felt pumped I didn't even look back at him as I made my way to the ring.

I slid in the ring Katelyn back towards me as she ran her mouth to the divas I placed both hands on my hips tilting my head to the side, the women behind her dropped there jaws brie Bella pointed behind her smirking, Katelyn slowly turned around he jaw dropping as I hate the JLT, just like that, on her, which was a swinging neck breaker, I curtsied in front of her and snapped my finger standing up, I grabbed her mic.

"Katelyn you don't need to worry about those little girls in the back, you wanted computation well sweetie I think you just bit off more then you can chew" Katelyn quickly scurried up holding onto her belt tightly shaking her head I smirked, but before anything else could be said.

"Shield, Lima, Sierra India Delta Echo The shield" rang through the arena, my eyes widening as I ran my fingers through my hair standing straight, I stood watching the three men come through the crowd, jump the barring, dean's eyes locking on mine as he got his cocky smirk, not to much different from his cocky smirk out of the ring.

The three men climbed in the ring and surrounded me, dean stepping in front of me licking his lip oh god I closed my eyes and opened them clear minded, we have a job to do he smriekd grabbing the mic from me, I held my hand up backing up straight into Seth Rollins chest, the crowd started chanting moxley "Sunshine, sunshine, sunshine" he taunted, he rolled his head to the side walking towards me I slowly I stepped back holding my hands up in fear, until I hit what felt like a wall, I turned around my eyes widening as I seen roman reigns standing behind me, face of stone.

I turned back facing dean "no where to go, no where to hide" he taunted more before I knew it he leaned down roughly kissing me, I placed my hand on his cheek kissing him back we pulled apart, both smirking he then raised my arm "Now no division is safe from the hounds of justice! Believe that and believe in the shield!" Roman reigns roared through to the crowd who was booing me, Dean took my hand pulling me to him and we took off through the crowd.

Paul met us by the locker room "that was amazing you guys, Jon, Sam you two are going to work beautifully" he said, looking at us I looked down smiling that when I noticed Jon still had a grip on my hand I tried to move it but he gripped tighter.

"thank you Paul" I smiled up at him, he nodded "your right we should believe the hype, you did amazing out there, see you around" he told me and walked off, Colby and Joe looked at me shocked like.

"huh?" I asked

"its not every day the big man himself makes a personal trip down to complement someone you made an impact" Colby said, I nodded shrugging.

The guys started to head in I went to follow when I felt someone grab my hand pulling me back, I looked up at Jon, and sighed he pulled me to him and slowly backed me against the wall placing his hands on my hips, I was melting, I looked at him as he frowned staring at my neck, he leaned in lightly and gently kissing the side of my neck, I closed my eyes, he was making up.

"im sorry just, fuck Sam your not some random skank to me and you know that, or maybe you don't I don't fucking know but like it sucks to know that sami knows how you taste and feel, that was mine, only mine" he mumbled looking down, I closed my eyes, I didn't realized he'd be hurt, angry yes, hurt no.

"Jon im sure he was to drunk to remember I don't even think he finished, im sorry I honestly never wanted you to know, just your were being such a dick back there and I knew that'd get to you, im sorry I hurt you" I told him softly, he leaned against me, I placed my hand on the side of his neck he sighed closing his eyes.

"Why don't we call it truces? Huh?" he asked, I nodded "Id like that" I told him softly his eyes shifted to my neck and I saw so much emotion flood through but mostly regret, Jon was a lot of things, an asshole for sure, but he'd never hurt a women like that, he'd seen it to much growing up with his mother.

"Jon its OK you weren't thinking straight, I know you'd never hurt me that way on purpose" I told him, he just nodded

"i didn't mean to hurt you any other way either Sam" he told me, I closed my eyes

"Jon I don't think this is the time or place for this" I told him opening them, he opened his mouth to say something when colbys head popped out, his eye brows raising at mine and jons potion "uh sorry to interrupt, but we were wondering if Sam wanted to join us for dinner?" Colby asked, I bit my lip UN sure.

"Please, my treat" Jon said softly his thumb running across the skin of my throat, I nodded clearing my throat "Uh sure yea let me get changed real quick" I said as Jon pulled away from me and we quietly walked into the locker room leaving our unspoken moment behind us.

I walked over to my bag and seen the light flashing indicting I had a missed notification, I opened it it up to see several texts two from sami and three from Jamie, I opened samis first "_fuck its OK, he would find out sooner or later I supposed, is he pissed? Do I need to hide lol" _

"_No call from him yet hmm weird maybe his cooling off, don't let him get to you that way you know that's what his trying to do"_

"_Fuck call __Jamie__, he called her"_ was the last message from sami, my heart dropped in my stomach.

I opened Jamie's messages _"So I just got an interesting call from Jon, please call me, I know your busy tonight"_

"_please tell me this was after Jon left for fcw and sami and I were already separated please tell me you wouldn't do that to me, my best friend please" _ I frowned I could hear the emotion in her voice through a text message, I didn't want her to think I was fucking him when they were married, and it was a drunken one night thing that didn't matter I think we just used each others body's to feel closer to the ones we wanted.

"_i spoke with sami, we need to talk but not now not tonight, I'll text when I can talk to you, im so fucking hurt Sam! You knew all the things I went through with him! How would you feel if I went and fucked Jon! Fuck goddammit Samantha!" _ I closed my eyes and opened them I looked across the room at Jon and felt my blood boil, he had no right to call Jamie! Sami fine, Jamie no! Jon looked over at me smiling and winked, I rolled my eyes getting up walking into the bath room slamming the door shut.

a/n thanks to all who read this please let me know what you think :) my first moxley story man that man is a GOD! just saying, and if you like this go check out my other story for the love of extreme :) thank you all


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-

we all sat at an ihop the guys talking I just wanted to get back to my hotel, this had been a horrible night, it was supposed to be the best night of my life, and the fact that Jon was apart of it did make it better, everything else suck, I sat playing with my phone not even touching my food, Jon leaned in "you need to eat" he whispered to me I glared at him.

"What are you going to do about Jon, call Jamie and rat me out on that to?" I hissed at him, he closed his eyes, he nodded sitting back, I leaned forward and took a small bite of my egg's I wasn't really hungry but for some odd reason, I remembered how Jon felt about wasted food, and his reasoning why, and I didn't want to do that to him, he looked at me and nodded letting out a breath.

"So Sam how's it feel to be in the big e" Colby asked using the Indy wrestlers reference to the wwe, I shrugged "I don't know yet, it still feels surreal you know" I took a sip of my coffee.

Joe nodded "yea you wont get the real feeling of it until your first pay per view that first match" he told me, I nodded.

"so we should get you a vest" Colby said, I raised my eye brow and then shrugged nodding "I should get a pink vest" I said smirking, I heard Jon chuckle.

"but we're the shield you have to be fierce, no has to be a black one" Colby said shaking his head, I glared over at him smirking "oh Colby I can be fierce in a neon pink vest, trust me, here you tube me, educate yourself" I smirked handing him his phone, he laughed.

I could see Colby and I being really good friends, and Joe he felt like the brotherly type, I frowned looking down at my phone seeing it was sami, I was supposed to call him when I got to the hotel, I answered it and felt jons hand go to the inside of my thigh possessive, great what have I done?

"yellow" I heard sami scuff and smiled sitting back

"seriously? You talk to Jamie? Shes fucking pissed like im glad im at a show right now, and not near her" I frowned great, which reminded me I glared at Jon "no sami I haven't I'll give it a couple days, but uh im not to my hotel yet, let me call you in the morng, you can tell me all about that show" I smiled hearing familiar voices snatch the phone.

"Girl come back" I laughed hearing drakes voice shaking my head "aw draky I knew you'd miss me, I told you" I smiled, him and I had an odd relationship, I heard him laugh.

"Yea well I'd rather deal with your ass then these prissy bitches, fuckin Trina was here tonight, I think she just wants to see who she can fuck not wrestle, annoying ass bitch" I bit my lip daring to shoot a look at Jon, he and drake hated each other, I nodded "yea well she's a skank we all know that" I said, her and Jon had a thing on one of the times we had broken up I couldn't stand her.

"so how are you? Sami filled me in, he treating you nicely?" drake asked, I sighed "uh its good surreal to me, and a little bumpy at first but ill talk to you later on that, but im at dinner with the guys right now so I'll call you guys in the morning, give sami my love" and I hung up.

"Whos a skank?" Colby asked, I laughed "Uh Trina micheals, she was at the show tonight, trying to see who she could fuck" I shook my head again glaring at Jon, he sighed rolling his eyes "this again" he mumbled

"Well seems like you don't like her much" Seth commented, I smirked "that's be an understatement, im glad she still has the scar on her from me" I looked at Seth

"Yea I need to educate myself on you" making everyone laugh.

we finally got to the hotel "you joining us for the gym in the morning?" Colby asked, I shrugged "Well ill come get you say eight?" he asked, I laughed "take it that I don't have a choice?" I asked

"your part of the shield now baby, we take care of each other, turning your rental in as well we can all drive together, better that way" Colby said I laughed waving night to them as Jon quietly walked behind me to the elevator, Joe and Colby were sharing a room down stairs, Jon apparently was on the same floor as I was.

We entered the room and I just leaned against the wall "Come on Sam we called a truce! I did that before that, I was pissed off" Jon tried talking to me, I kept my face straight and just nodded the elevator opened I grabbed my bag and suitcase and walked straight out Jon hot on my heels "Sam come on" he grabbed my arm, I turned to him anger fueling me.

"no! You had no right to call her! Sami yes! Jamie no! God dammit Jon! You know what your right this isn't czw anymore and im not that same little girl that's hung up on Jon good like a lost puppy, just look you and I can work together but other then that, keep your fucking distance" I glared at him, almost dropping it when I seen the look of hurt cross his face.

He rubbed his hand over his mouth and to the back of his neck "fine that's what you want fine!" he walked away I sighed and headed into my room, I looked around and bit my lip, I was so used to rooming with someone, sami, drake on an occisoun, jen fuck I'd even opt to have Ty in my room right now with her antics.

I laid on my bed closing my eyes when I heard my phone go off again, I sighed grabbing it, an unknown number, two of them sent me a text I opened the first one "hey girl so glad to get to work with you, we should get together sometime and hang, us jersey girls gotta stick together;) April" I frowned texting back "who is this?"

I opened the next message "Listen im sorry I hurt you, I don't want you to hate me anymore, I fucked up two years ago, leaving you I cant take that shit back, I want to be friends again at least, I fucking miss you, tonight having you, the way you respond to me, feeling you wrapped around me, I crave you I need you and it pisses me off and makes me do stupid shit, I've never needed anyone Sam, anyone until you" I smiled this was Jon, this was my Jon, I started texting him back when a notification popped up with another text.

"oh opps sorry, its AJ" I smiled "o OK cool, yea we can chill" I sent and sighed setting my phone on the nightstand. I turned the light off and passed out.

I groaned hearing banging on my door, I sat up "Fuck hold on" I grumbled opening the door, I cover my eyes from the way to bright sunlight seeing all three of my team mates I frowned "what?" I crooked out, Seth sighed "Gym I told you eight" I raised an eyebrow "OK man chill ill be ready give me ten minutes" I shut the door before he could say any more, I heard Jon chuckle.

I grabbed my gyms clothes and throw them on, brushing my hair and teeth quickly I put my shoes on grabbed my iPod and room key and walked out the door, "ready?" I asked

"Thats amazing" Seth commented I looked at him confused as we headed to the elevator "you said ten minutes I was out here bitching that it'd be a fucking hour, and you were like five minutes" he laughed, I laughed shrugging "you kinda learn when you train with men to not worry about how you look and be quick" I said as the elevator door shut.

I felt his eyes on me the whole time I wanted to look but that would give him the power back and I knew that's what his trying to to gain his power back, the door rang opening and I just followed Colby and roman, to the rental.

I sat in the back pulling my cell out, I rubbed my face seeing sami called a gazillion times, I started to call him back when Seth's voice caught my attention "so I educated myself, holy shit your like a female version of Jon" I laughed nodding now looking at him, he sat back with a cocky smirk.

"yea a lot of people say that, I was the female mox" I smirked looking at Seth, I shrugged "so I can get a pink vest?" I asked leaning forward against the passenger seat wrapping my arms the neck part where Seth was sitting "yea yea your bad ass enough to pull of a pink vest" I laughed nodding "duh! Told you" I sung out in a sing song voice "Like I told Paul, you should believe all the hype im every bit as good as they say I am and more" I sat back

"God damn you are the female version of Jon" Seth joked as he parked in a parking lot we all got out as I fiddled with my iPod when my phone rang again, I saw it was sami "yes" I answered he sighed

"Seriously phone manners do we need to have this lesson again?" he asked I rolled my eyes following the guys in the gym "i don't have time whats up im at the gym" I responded stepping to the side as the guys checked us in, I went to hand Jon my money and he shook his head shoving my hand away from him.

I sighed rubbing my forehead "Jamie just dropped the kids off with me said she had shit to do and she'd pick them up in a couple of days, what the fuck I got an audition for a big promoter tomorrow night" I knew what he was leading up to I shook my head "i can't sami, im sorry I just got here and this ain't czw or ipw I cant just drop and watch the kids for you im sorry, cal someone, fuckin take em with you" I answered back as Jon walked over handing me a card.

"Sam I cant to this audition this is like the biggest fucking one of my life, just let me fly them to you" I sighed rubbing my face "Sami I cant I just fucking started her man don't do this to me please" I practically begged it broke my heart to say no to him or the kids but I had no choice "and you cant fly two kids the oldest being six by themselves! Come on im sure you have someone else that can sit with them" Jon looked at me and frowned taking the phone.

"Hey man she cant we're jammed pack all fucking weekend like call fuckin drake or someone, shes busy" and with that he hung up my phone handing it to me, I looked down nodding "thanks": I said quietly.

"Look at me" he stepped closer to me lifting my head "its OK to say no and look after yourself and your dreams, sami and Jamie our grown adults that need to handle their shit" he said to me, I nodded and walked away heading to the treadmill.

I put in my ear buds playing my music watching Jon go over to roman and Seth where the wiehgts where.i closed my eyes and tried to ignore the feelings I felt looking at Jon, all those feelings I had spent two years trying to bury and let die were coming to surface, I knew it'd be a bad idea to start that up again, Jon and I don't know we were together for about two years and had a very up and down relationship, I mean when we were good, oh my god we were great, and passionate, you couldn't keep us a part.

I bit my lip thinking of the bad times, Jon had a very high defense mechanism he had to, to survive his childhood, but he could at times be verbally cruel and just crush my entire soul, he'd go into what I call mox mode and just rip me to shreds, I always said Jon moxley was his alternate personality, I shook my head and stopped the tred mill walking over to the wiehgts picking up a set as well not paying any attention to the guys.

Finally after a few more rep's I went and sat down waiting on the guys I fiddled with my phone "hey" I heard a female voice I looked up and smiled seeing aj "Hi I saw you sitting here, need some company?" she asked, I shrugged but she just sat down next to me "so have you met anyone yet?" she asked, I shook my head "Uh no I went straight to the hotel from the show and then Seth banged down my door this morning bringing me straight here" I said looking up I seen Jon's eyes intently on us.

"April" I heard a males voice, aj smiled standing up "hey nick, nick this is Sam, Sam this is nick or dolph" she smiled as he shook my hand "Yea I think I worked a show with you on it once a couple years back, you and moxley were pretty hot and heavy back then" ah yes another indey wrestler in the big leagues, I nodded.

"yea I think I remember you" I nodded "yea you wrestled drake" he nodded

"amazed you remember, you and Jon didn't seem to come up for much air that night" I smiled, yea that was a good night for us.

"yea well it was a pretty good match you two put on, who wouldn't remember" I smiled at him, he smiled "Well im pretty honored a pretty lady such as yourself even noticed", I heard a voice clear and looked up to see Jon, I sighed shit "hey nick how are you?" Jon asked, nick nodded "good and you?" Jon throw his arm around my shoulder "couldn't complain if I wanted to man, you ready?" he asked looking me I just nodded.

"I'll see you April, it was nice seeing you again, kinda, nick" I said standing up, Jon kept his arm around me as we walked out to the car, I pulled away from him and sighed "Jon you cant do that" I said leaning against the car wrapping my arms around myself I sighed "this isn't fair, you cant not want me, call me trash, leave me heartbroken, yet still act as if im yours and you can have pissing contests with other wrestlers and act like the jealous boyfriend"

he nodded "you didn't read my text last night?" he asked, I sighed looking down nodding kicking the ground "no I read it" I told him, he nodded "i was scared Sam and I ran, and I hurt you I cant fucking take that back, let me fix it, please" I looked up to his blue gray eyes and frowned, I ran my hand down his cheek "hey guys ready?" Seth asked coming over to the car, I pulled away from him and nodded

I sat in the back seat, Jon next to me, I curled up against the door messing with my phone frowning, why? Why cant this go smoothly and happy for me? I felt the car stop and got out "what time are we leaving?" I asked

"this afternoon enjoy the quiet calm day cause this week is going to get crazy" Joe said, I nodded "thanks" I said quietly walking away.

I sighed seeing Jon enter the elevator with me, he stood behind me and pulled me to him wrapping his arm tightly around my waist, before I could protest he had his hand down the front of my pants I moaned "Jon what are you doing?" I asked as he kissed my neck "shh baby just enjoy this" he whispered as his fingers worked magic I whimpered "someone can see" I panted out

"don't worry about that" he whispered I moaned god its been so long, well since him that I had actually had a sexual experience that I enjoyed, I guess sami but it was one night and like I said we were both drunk and I yelled out jons name and he Jamie.

The elevator stopped and Jon removed his hand, I bit my bottom lip leaning against him panting "lets go to your room" he whispered running his hands up and down my arms I nodded and quickly rushed off the elevator hearing him chuckle behind me, I pulled my key card out with shaky hands tried to open my door "shit" I mumbled "here" Jon said softly from behind me and opened it first try I turned to glare at him, I grabbed him by his shirt pulling him into my room, I leaned up kissing him.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him before I knew it we had each other completely undressed and on my bed "please Jon just fuck me please" I begged, I craved him "oh I'll get to that trust me I want to enjoy this moment" and he couitned his attack moving down to my breasts, I gasped wrapping my hand in his hair as he grabbed one of my nipples between his teeth sucking and lightly biting, I bit my lip moaning.

He laid kisses down my stomach until he reach between my legs, I hissed feeling his tongue work its magic only it could "oh fuck Jon" I moaned closing my eyes I gripped the comforter as he couitned to work, I felt like I was about to explode when he stopped.

My eyes opened as I heard his lighter and smelt smoke "what the fuck are you doing?" I asked him, as he sat smoking he climbed over me kissing me "you about to explode baby? Your on edge?" he asked I nodded and whimpered feeling him kiss my neck, taking another drag and his cigarette "well that's how you made me feel last night waiting for a reply, and you, well you just peacefully slept"

my mouth slightly opened in shock "Jon I didn't, fuck" I was so frustrated I couldn't talk Jon bent down playing with my nipple again "talk to me and I'll let you release all that pent up sexual frustration on me" he placed kisses all over my collarbone "i uh er aj uh fuck Jon, she AH!" I moaned as he entered a finger inside of me "she what baby hm" as he thumbed my clit making me arch my back up "texted me, I was oh god" I moaned he with drew his finger and just laid next to me, he ran his index finger down my cheek "what baby talk to me" I swolled "i was texing you to come talk to me in person Jon and aj texted and then I don't know I just wanted to sleep" I told him, he nodded "you know you ignoring me drives me crazy" he whispered, it was my turn to nod "i wasn't ignoring you, not purposely"

before I knew it Jon was on-top of me entering inside of me, I placed my hands on his forearms "oh god Jon" he came down kissing me he quickly flipped us "i want to see you ride my cock" he placed his hands on my hips as I started moving I moaned throwing my head back as his hands moved up to my breast pinching my nipples between his thumb and index "mm fuck Jon" I felt myself building back up "that's it baby give it to me" Jon sat up so we were both sitting with me riding him, he flexed his hips into me sending me over the edge as my organism came on strong and intense I gripped my hands tightly in his hair "ah fuck Jon fuck fuck fuck" i screamed through gritted teeth, he flipped me over smacking my ass as he pounded me from the back his hands gripping into my hips I could feel myself building again "oh fuck Jon"

"you like it like this hmm baby me fucking your fine pussy from behind" Jon gritted out through clinched teeth, as I spiraled again, Jon pulled out of me empting himself on my back side as I laid there breathing, I felt the bed lift and Jon walking to the bathroom he came back with a towel and wiped up his little mess, and then laid down next to me placing a small kiss on my arm "you OK?" he asked, I nodded "Jon what is this?" I asked him looking at him.

"i told you in my text last night what I want" I squinted my eyebrows "you said you want to be friends" I said, he sighed "Sam" he started but I sat up shaking my head "just go Jon please" I blinked tears back as I pulled the blanket to me "Sam stop listen to me" Jon tried to talk "what listen to you the man im in love with tell me he cant be with me?" I cried, Jon cursed and pulled me to him "shh sweet heart don't cry please I cant handle you crying" he said pulling me into his naked lap "Jon I cant handle another heart break from you, please just go" I cried

"I'm not going! Just listen to me" he snapped making me look at him "I said friends to help you make you comfortable know how badly I hurt you, trust me my jaw knows it, sami punches a pretty mean punch, but I cant stand it yesterday with Seth, today at the gym with dolph, your mine and im not letting you go this time, please one more time" he asked

"Jon what if this falls apart again? We have to much on the line this time" I told him looking at him scared, he sighed rubbing his face "what do I need to do to prove to you" he asked, I sighed about to answer when banging on my door interrupted us I sighed "hold on" I looked at him confused "im not going back to the gym" I joked, Jon smiled small as we both quickly dressed Jon just slipping his shorts from the gym back on.

I answered the door and WHAM "FUCK" I screamed holding my face I looked up and seen Jamie "OK that's the only one you fucking get! Fuck" I yelled stepping aside as she glared walking in Jon quickly got up coming to me as I shut the door "your gonna let her hit you?" he asked shocked, I sighed "i deserve at least one" I told him as he wrapped an arm around "no you don't" he said protectively.

"oh isn't this cute, you two destroy my world and kiss and make up" Jamie sneered I rolled my eyes, she could be a bitch when she was mad "you got you hit in you feel better?" I asked, she narrowed her eyes "no my dead friend and right now I use that term slightly, one huge secret for another and ill be fine" my eyes widened "Jamie don't" I said through gritted teeth.

She smirked at Jon "she tell you she was pregnant? Yup found out a week after you left, miscarried the baby about a month later" I stood there shocked as I slowly turned to Jon who looked like he could explode.

"why the fuck didn't you tell me this Samantha!?" he asked

"Jon I was going to" I tried grabbing his arm as he walked to my bed "Jon please stop talk to me please" I begged trying to get him to stop putting more clothes on he shook his head "you know I get the whole sami thing" he held his hand out "like I understand it, but that, a month? I shouldve known the moment after you!" he yelled and then slammed out the door leaving me, I glared at Jamie "you fucking happy? Sami and I fucked the night Jon left me Jamie! You and him were long separated and I yelled out Jon's name I used sami to try to feel Jon! I didn't fuck sami that night in my mind I wanted Jon I needed Jon, he was in here trying to get back together and you with your bitterness and anger had to fucking ruin it! If you would've just talked like a normal human being I would've answered it now GET OUT OF MY ROOM" I yelled opening the door.

"Sam I, I thought" I held my hand up nodding "you thought though I was madly in love with Jon and followed him around like a lost puppy dog that I was also fuckign sami while you and him were married?" I shook my head sadly "id never do that Jamie ever! I knew what I had with Jon and everything jimmy put me through before Jon, I appreciated it and wouldn't of fucked it up by sleeping with sami behind his back, so thanks for the visit but you need to go like now" I said pointing outside, she nodded "im sorry Sam" she said and left, I slammed the door and slid down the wall crying, I placed my head on my knees and cried.

A/n- thank you all who's read and reviewed :) also go check out my other stories, hope you all enjoyed thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three-

it'd been a month since that day, Jon only spoke to me when it came to the show, I refused to speak to Jamie, and sami was pretty pissed to.

"you OK?" Seth asked as we sat in a late night diner after a show, I just nodded pushing my food around "yea, just not hungry and tired" I muttered I could feel the depression eating away at me, Jon back to not speaking to me and fucking everything in sight that wasn't me, the memory of the miscarriage.

"OK here your guys checks can I get you anything else?" the giggly waitress said but kept her eyes on Jon, I sighed not in the mood for this.

"Well there is something you could help me with" Jon said in his voice that even still made my panties wet, I rolled my eyes, digging out my money I tossed my half on the table as I heard the waitress giggling "Jon can you please let me out?" I asked nicely, he just waved me off "climb under the table" he snapped, I rolled my eyes having enough of this I tossed my purse on top of the table brought my leg back and kicked Jon as hard as I could causing him to jump up glaring at me.

"what the fuck Samantha" he snapped I rolled my eyes not saying shit "im going to walk to the hotel its right up the road I need some air" I told roman and Seth who protested "trust me I've walked in worse area's, I'll see you guys in the morning" I said and walked out of the restaurant I could hear Seth and roman bitching Jon out.

I wrapped my arms around myself taking in the cool crisp air, I couldn't handle seeing Jon hook up with one more women, its like he goes out of his way to make sure I see it.

I frowned thinking of last week I had ran into Phil brooks whom I also knew from czw we sat on some create with a Pepsi and talked about old time's and how we were doing now, we exchanged numbers and then Phil asked me to dinner right as Jon was walking up to us "no she cant go to dinner with you, come on Sam we're ready to go" he grabbed my arm pulling me towards him, Phil smirked "i think she can answer for herself, but that's cool, I'll text you later Sam" he said and walked off I glared at Jon and went to say something but he just let go sneering at me in disgust and walked away, I frowned, that's why killed me his looks of disgust, I didn't purposely keep the baby from him.

The week I miscarried I was on my way to tell him, I got into a bad car accident, broke three ribs, took thirty stitches in my leg ten on the inside twenty on the outside, but the worse injury, I lost the last thing gluing Jon and I together, our baby.

I shook my head walking up to the hotel, I was so glad the next show was in my home town of new jersey, I couldn't wait for tomorrow, I walked into my room and just kicked my shoe's off, I couldn't bielivebelieve I kicked Jon, I bit my lip thinking of it, I should go and apologize for that, there's never any reason to become physical, trust me I speak from experience, I looked at the time one am, he should be in his room, which happened to be right next to mine, that's another thing that he seemed to make sure of.

I slipped a hoody on and slipped my slippers on I grabbed my key card and took a deep breath now or never, I opened my door turning to close it, when I turned around I seen a shirtless Jon leaning out of his room and the waitress from tonight giggling "I'll call you" he said she smiled leaning in kissing him, and quickly walking past me, I closed my eyes feeling sick "oh hey sunshine, don't worry uh er well her she made my leg feel much better thanks for the help on that one" he smirked, I rolled my eyes "you know I was coming to apologize to you maybe try to talk to you, I know crazy huh actually talk to the great Jonathan good, but you know what im done im over it, if you ever want to know what happened to your child come talk to me, I just I told you I couldn't do this with you again, how would you feel if I was flaunting sleeping with random men in front of you huh?" he smirked "you couldn't do that, its not who you are babe, your still in love with me and there fore I still own your body and your heart" before I could stop myself I slapped him hard, making his head whip back "fuck you Jon"

I walked past him, him calling my name and headed downstairs to the bar.

I sat down ordering my drink, a double shot of jack with a , "well fancy seeing you here" I heard phil's voice, I nodded "bad night" I mumbled "ah explains the shot of jack" he said, I sighed rubbing my face "don't, don't judge me OK" I said glaring he held up his hands "hey I don't judge at all to each his own right, whats wrong?" he asked sitting next to me, I shrugged taking my shot.

"bad night proceeded by twenty four years of bad night" I shrugged asking for another and taking a sip of my Dr. pepper I looked over at punk who nodded "im sorry just some shit happened last month when I first started and its just been going over with Jon now for this month and im just exhausted" I nodded to the bar tender taking my other shot.

Before I knew it was cracking up playing a game of peanuts with Phil and four shots in, I was feeling pretty good "oh god seths gonna be banging down my door in a few hours" I sighed noticing the time, I went to stand up but slipped Phil atching me, I looked up and before I knew it his lips were on mine "take me to my room" I whispered he nodded as I tossed money on the bar and left.

We got into my room and phils lips landed n mine again I fell back on my bed watching as he kicked his shoe's off and took his shirt off, he came back down climbing on top of me kissing me before something clicked in my head, I put my hands on his chest, I didn't like it, it wasn't jons I pulled away "whats wrong?" Phil asked breathless, "Jesus im sorry fuck, I cant do this" I frowned, Phil placed his head between my neck and took a shaky deep breath he nodded "that's cool I respect that, you OK?" he asked laying next to me, I sighed "I just why cant I get over him?" I cried, Phil pulled me to him "who?" he asked "Jon, why cant I get over him?" I cried "that heart wants what the heart wants, you cant help it, but you need to figure it out before it destroys you" he whispered I nodded my eyes feeling heavy "I hate to ask this but can you just stay with me? Its been so long since" I stopped, Phil just nodded and rubbed my back "yea" he whispered.

I nodded "thank you" I whispered and closed my eyes.

I turned over into a broad chest and groaned opening my eyes seeing tattoos then last night came flooding back, I groaned holding my head I felt phils arm wrapped around my waist and his head on top of mine, I looked up and seen his eyes slowly opening "morning" he croaked, I smiled embarrassed looking down "hey you did nothing wrong, OK" Phil said softly, I nodded sitting up "god I need coffee" I groaned making him laugh nodding "i can agree with that, how are you feeling?" he asked, I shrugged "a headache embarrassed but other then that OK" I sighed.

Phil got up and made coffee from the mini coffee pot in the hotel room as I got up and showered quickly, I dressed in a pair of white lounge pants and a black tank top brushing my hair out I walked out Phil handing me a cup of coffee I smiled "thank you" I sat down

"hey its OK, we didn't sleep together though I wouldn't of stopped it" he smirked I laughed nodding "thank you Phil" I told him softly he shrugged "no problem I like you and that says a lot I don't like a lot of people"

"friends?" I asked he nodded as I stood up, he walked to the door and opened it he stepped out and I leaned out I heard a gasp and turned my head, fuck me, Jon, roman and Seth where all outside Jon's room door, jons eyes blazed over, Phil smirked he looked over at me and leaned in "trust me?" he asked, I just nodded "just go with me OK?" he asked, I nodded feeling him run his finger down my arm

"I'll see you later?" he asked loud enough for them to hear I smiled and nodded "sure" he nodded and leaned again kissing me, I placed my hand on his cheek kissing him back he pulled away and winked as I heard a door slam shut "see yea kid" he said and walked past my other two team mates.

"Well damn when did that happen?" Seth asked as jons door flung open

"Nothing happened, you guys about ready?" I asked and was surprised when Jon picked me up and walked me into my room slamming the door "we'll just be out here waiting" Seth called laughing.

Jon set me down and started pacing "what the fuck? Punk? Really!" I shrugged sitting on my bed I didn't want to argue with him "Im talking to you don't ignore me!" he yelled making me look at him "nothing happened! I went to he bar last night after I left you, and had like five double shots of jack and Phil helped me back up, I asked to just stay with me so I wouldn't have to deal with being alone another night" I told him, he nodded "he kissed you" he said through gritted teeth I looked up "um hello kettle yea like your black!" I snapped pissed off "how many women have you paraded around me this month that I've had to watch come out of your room!?" I yelled

he back me onto the bed and leaned over me, pressing his lips roughly and possessively on mine he pulled away "we don't have time for this right now, but you and I we need to talk" he said sharply I just nodded not sure of my feelings I felt looking at him, he ran his hand over his face pacing.

Before I knew it he was on me pulling down my pants "this is going to be quick and for me only" he snapped out as he entered me I tried not to scream out as I wasn't fully prepared, he just kept pushing into me deeper and deeper I closed my eyes, "did punk feel this good in you hmm baby?" he hissed in my eyes

"I didn't sleep with him Jon" I cried out putting my fist's on his chest

"you couldn't could you, you knew he could never take you to the levels I have, huh baby" he moaned kissing my neck causing involuntary shivers to run down my body "oh fuck Sam you feel so fucking good wrapped around me" he stilled as I felt him spill his seed in me he just laid on me panting, I didn't know what to do

Jon pulled off of me and pulled up his pants, he looked at me and rubbed his face just shaking his head "get dressed" he snapped out and left my room slamming my door, as I laid there confused and unsure.

I quickly pulled my pants up and re brushed my hair grabbing all my luggage and purse we headed down stairs to check out everyone dead silent, I hung my head down trying to contain my emotions over the encounter that happened just a few minutes ago.

I stood back as the guys checked out, Joe walked over to me "you OK?" he asked, I just nodded "Sam we could hear" he said softly, I just shrugged "people have sex" I mumbled, Joe nodded "yea they do, but his using your emotions, you feelings as power, sex as power against you, baby girl don't allow this to happen to you anymore, if you want to fuck cm punk all night in your room, well you have the right as a signal women, you have no ties to Jon good and to be only with him while he fucks everything that has a pussy" Joe put pretty bluntly to me.

I closed my eyes as he went to hug me I stepped back holding my hand up "please if you do ill break and I cant do that right now" I told him opening my eyes, he nodded "OK well when you need to im here OK" Joe said softly, i nodded

"ready?" jons voice rang through next to me, I just nodded and walked out to the large SUV, I felt exhausted on so many levels "so you going to show us a good time in jersey?" Colby asked, I nodded "sure you guys are welcome to stay at my house to, I have more then enough room, Jon you to sami would like to see you and so would Cali and Jessie, and some of the guys is coming over" I rambled trying to keep my emotions in tact over what just happened less then an hour ago between my ex and I "oh and some of the wwe pep's" I added.

"your friend punk?" Jon asked, I looked at him and frowned "i just sent him a text inviting him" I answered honestly, Jon's jaw clinched as he just nodded shaking his head, I sighed laying my head back, closing my eyes.

I turned on my side feeling my head in lap, I felt confused, I laid there for a moment with my eyes closed just listening "look man I don't know what you two have going on, all I know is the way she looks at you women fucking in love with you and if she says she didn't sleep with punk then I believe her, what you did today crossed a line man" Joe said, Jon sighed and I felt his arm go over me "look I know I fucked up, im going to go to her house with you guys and talk to her, but I cant stand the though of punk coming near her, any man for that matter, I let her go a year ago over my dumb insecurities and stupid bullshit, and I just found some shit out this past month I've allowed my anger to blind me" Jon explained.

"Well you ever do that to that women and I hear of it again I'll fucking break you" Joe said and just silence, I felt Jon run his thumb across my hip and heard him sigh, he bent forward and kissed the side of my head and sat back up.

We slowly and finally pulled into the long way to my house I felt odd having Jon here again, so many memories came flood back, but I quickly forgot them all as I saw a much needed old friend walk out of my house, with my dog, brodie, a beautiful English bulldog, I jumped out of the truck running to drake and hugged him tightly half way in the air I felt tears burn my eyes "well someone missed me" he said as I let out a sob "oh shit Sam you OK?" he asked, I just shook my head no, he nodded "hey man" he said im assuming to Jon as I heard foot steps, he rubbed my back "i gotta let you go sweetie or brodies going to get away trying to get to Jon" drake whispered I took a deep breath and nodded wiping my face I turned around smiling.

"Drake this is Joe and Colby, guys this is drake younger" I introduced as Jon was on his knees with brodie jumping all over him "and that untamed animal is"

"we know Jon, whose the dog?" Colby asked earning Jon to flip him off "haha fucker this is our dog well sam's now, but this is brodie" Jon said smiling playing with brodie, I smiled "he missed you, shall we go inside?" I asked

"hey Sam I gotta go run an errand but il be back, I promise" drake said I just nodded and took a deep breath smiling nodding for them to come in.

"welcome to mi casa" I smiled Colby nudging me "this is the kitchen" I pointed to the fairly large kitchen with black granite counter tops and all silver appliances "my dining room" I pointed to the simple circle table with four chairs, I walked into the living and smiled, my sixty two inch TV hung on the wall, where you could see my ps3 and x box 360 hooked up, ton's of pictures, of family, wrestling and friends. Jon automatically took his bag heading down the hall.

"and here um the guest rooms" I said walking down the hall, I noticed Jon went straight to my room and shut the door, I opened the doors "you guys can have your pick or there's the loft upstairs" I said nodding up to the little loft I turned into a room, they nodded "I'll uh be back" I said and walked to my room, I had to break this tension between Jon and I, I shut my door leaning against it, Jon was laid across my bed his legs over feet touching the ground, he actually looked hot as fuck right at that moment.

He sat up staring at me "you know I'd never intentionally hurt you right?" he asked, I nodded staying quiet "but I have twice now, I've taken advantage of you" he said I shrugged refusing to look at him.

"damnnit Sam hit me tell me im being a dumb son of a bitch" he yelled I shrugged "baby im no better then him" he said, I closed my eyes walking to him, I straddled his lap putting his face in my hands "baby you are nothing like jimmy, don't you ever say that, what you did today came from passion not anger not control, but deep rooted passion" he laid his forehead against mine and placed his hands on my hips, he leaned up kissing me, small little kisses and then more deepened passionate kisses his hands moving up my shirt to just under my bra.

"BAM BAM BAM" we pulled away hearing sammi's kids I sighed slowly getting off of him "we need to talk not right now its going to get to hectic but, before we leave here Jon, we cant keep doing this" I told him softly walking towards the door, I opened stopping "you can keep your bag in here, if you want" I said softly, Jon stared at me and smirked a little smirk nodding.

I walked out to the living and smiled hugging sammi and the kids, I picked up his youngest Jessie and held him as Jon and sammi stood across from each other, jaws clinched, Jon nodded pulling sammi into a little man hug slapping his back, he whispered something into sammis ear pointed to me and to himself sammi laughed nodding pulling away, whew glad that was done, these two saved me and were both my best friends.

_I sat cross legged watching the show, watching Jon doing what he did best I unfolded my legs stretching it was almost my cue to go out there "come on Sam we're going" jimmy snapped glaring towards the ring "jimmy I cant Jon" he grabbed my arm roughly pulling me to him "is a big fuckin boy come on im ready to go" he snapped._

_I yanked my arm from his grip, "Jimmy I have to go to the ring tonight I told you this!" I snapped back frustrated SMACK my head whipped back my hand instantly going to my cheek that was already on fire, tears threatened to fall I shook my head "i gotta go" I said shakily I felt sick._

"_yea find your own way back bitch like the fucking dog you are" jimmy yelled as I walked towards the ring where I had to go help Jon since we were in the same team._

_Jimmy and I fought all the time since Jon and I were romantically involved in our line, he said Jon coped to many feels and I let him, eh maybe's his right, but he hates that I train with Jon, I don't train with him in a sexual way, though its hard at time's, I train with him because his fucking good and his helped me come a long way with my in ring skill, I owe him and sami so much for working with me._

_We finished up and I walked back with Jon whose arms were wrapped around me I in my head was trying to figure out how I was going to get back, jimmy had my stuff in his car and all I was wearing was a pair of black booty shorts, my boots, and a hot pink shirt that I cut in the back and we were in Ohio in December._

"_so Sam come here" Jon said taking my hand and pulling me to him we sat on a create "who gave you the make over?" he asked pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, I looked at him and sighed "Jon I probably got hit hard in the ring is all" I told him, he shook his head "Na I seen that shit when you came down, what the fuck is going on? And don't tell me nothing, someone fucking with you? One of the girls? Does jimmy know?" he asked, I sighed rubbing my face "Jon why cant you just leave it alone?" I asked looking at him._

"_that mother fucker, where the fuck is he? I'll fucking kill him!" Jon instantly stood up I grabbed his arm "Jon please no please, im OK, its OK" I told him frantically, he cursed looking down at me and pulled me to him wrapping his arms tightly around him, I felt safe right here, "it's not OK, Sam" he said through gritted teeth, I heard him take a few breaths "come on" he said letting go and taking my hand "where are we going?" I asked worried._

"_to my apartment" he smiled, I just nodded, god that smile could get me to do anything I stood outside the males locker room as Jon got changed and the him and sammi came out, sammi looked livid as he hugged me "you OK? I'm kicking his fucking ass!" sammi gritted through teeth, I sighed "im fine please don't do anything stupid please" I told him but looked over to Jon who just had his jaw clenched shut and fist's balled at his side, "ready?" he asked, I nodded as he handed me his hoody and track pants, I slipped both on over my clothes "thank you" I said softly, he nodded taking my hand and throwing his arm over my shoulder, I looked back at sammi and waved._

_I don't know why I have walked with Jon like this a million times but tonight it felt different he was holding onto me protectively tightly, right next to him as we walked the block to his apartment, he unlocked the door and let me in closing it behind him, he tossed his bag on the floor next to the door._

_I don't know why I felt so nervous I had been in this apartment a gazillion of time's, none that I would ever admit to jimmy, I went and sat on the solo red couch, Jon went into the kitchen I heard the fridge open, bottles clanking and the fridge shut, then he walked in handing me a bottle I thanked him taking it he nodded opening it for me and sat next to me, it felt forever of silence, Jon pulled me to him putting his arm over me "how long?" he asked softly, I looked at him taking a drink of my beer I knew this question was coming "since you and I started this line" I told him softly looking down, he nodded "those busted ribs?" he asked, I nodded and he cursed "his never touching you again" Jon said I looked at him confused 'Jon you cant just come in and make that decision for me" I told him, not understanding its what I wanted why was I fighting this?_

"_your telling me you want to stay with a man that fucking beats you?" Jon yelled I jumped up "that's not what im saying! I just I I don't fucking know" I yelled out but stood up away from him wrapping my arms around myself, Jon got up and walked to me bending down "Sam its me im not gonna hurt you, you don't need to be scared any more" he said and before I knew it, he was kissing me, we've kissed before out of the ring but we were drunk and both passed out nothing happened, this kiss though this kiss was something different, I could feel the electricity behind, I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him back, he backed me against the wall lifting me up I wrapped my legs around him..._

That was two years ago, I sat watching him play with sammi's kids, who would've thought we'd be where we are right now back then? I frowned thinking what would've happened if I had the baby, I was pretty sure Jon would say it wasn't his and I did this to try and get him back now that he was in the big leagues, though I would know he didn't mean it, I wondered if he would've snapped out of it though, I wondered if the baby was a boy or girl? I hoped it would've had Jon's beautiful eyes.

He looked up at me and winked, I smiled small at him and sighed so many what if's between us, could we ever get past them? Or would there always be that what if between us?

we had all later planned on going out to a club I had invited April over to get ready with me, who asked if she could bring some of the other diva's I said no problem my home was always open to most wrestlers.

brie brought Bryan, which I of course knew from ipw, he and I had always been pretty cool with each other and he helped round out my in ring skill to a different level other then Jon's and sammi's brawler skill's, and Nikki brought John Cena which was slightly odd since he was such a huge guy in wwe, but he was pretty cool chillin on my couch playing ps3 with Joe, and eva Marie and summer came along as well, and nattie and her husband tj.

The rest was going to meet us along with some of my old Indy friends, we were all in my bath room getting ready "Sam I love your house, its so outdoorsy" brie said I smiled "thank you, I love being far out in my own little world sometimes you need it" I told her, she nodded

"I love my city, but you house is beautiful" Nikki added I smiled thanking her "so girl everyone wanting to know, you and ambrose?" nattie asked, it felt weird people calling him that, he was always moxley to me, to all of us.

"we used to date right until he got called up to fcw, but we were together for a couple years, actually we bought this place together, I loved it so much though I couldn't bare to sell it" I shrugged.

"girl there is so much between you, everyone can see it, and the way he almost takes any of the guys head's off when they say something about you, its so cute" April commented, I rolled my eyes and finished getting ready.

"that's just Jon his possessive" I shrugged slipping my heels on, I had on a black club dress with black six inch heel's that had spike's on the back of them, I walked over to my vanity table and sat down I left my hair down but had a little bit of curl to a few pieces on each side.

"so Jon's free?" summer finally spoke up, I looked at her through my mirror, I wanted to say fuck no he ain't free, but that wasn't my place, though our little moment in her earlier, and the sex here and there made me feel it was, I shrugged "i guess so" I said and stood up.

The girls looking around awkwardly eva smiled nodding, I started to get a feeling that tonight was going to be a bad night, i grabbed my cash and id out of my wallet stuffing it into my bra April laughed "hell yea another jersey girl!" she said doing the same, the rest shook their head holding onto their little clutch purses.

We walked out towards the living room where you could hear the guys talking we stopped and I cleared my throat "you guys ready?" I asked Jon turned around from the wall he was leaning on talking with sammi, his eyes ran up and down my body "you riding with us?" he asked me, his eyes lit with fire, I just nodded "yea im not driving" I told him, he nodded "you got a coat or something, in case you er get cold" he tried covering up, I smirked shrugging "well I could always use yours if need be" I told him smirking, he just nodded everyone watching our little interaction with smirks except Summer who had a scowl as Jon followed closely behind me, he pulled me to him and wrapped his arm around my waist.

We all headed in our vehicles to the club Jon sat right next to me, he leaned in "i don't know about this dress" he whispered placing his hand on my thigh I leaned in smirking "well good thing im single and don't have to worry about anyone being bothered by it" I smirked at him, he nodded "yea well we can have that talk now and fix that issue" he said looking at me seriously, my stomach dropped I nodded.

"hey what are you two whispering about back there?" Seth asked

"your hair" Jon replied earning a finger from Colby making all of us laugh, Jon pulled me into him wrapping his arm around my shoulders, I just laid my head on his shoulder as we drove the distance to the club in silence Jon's thumb running over my shoulder blade.

We got to the club and I smiled happily hugging drake, Chris hero, and a couple of the other guys while they were talking drake took me to the side handing me a cigarette I nodded "what's up?" I asked, he looked at me bluntly "you damn near lost it when you saw me today, what happened?" he asked, I sighed rubbing my face "shit where do I begin?" I asked taking a drag.

I hear the beginning's pretty good" he joked I laughed and filled him in on the stuff he didn't know he shook his head "fucking mox man, his never gonna get it is he?" he asked, I shrugged "i hope so, I'd probably die though waiting, I cant help it, I love him so much and sometimes I think, no I feel like im just that one person he knows will always be there but he doesn't give a shit about" I frowned looking down blinking back tears "shit come here" drake said pulling me to him hugging me "enjoy yourself tonight, don't let this get to you OK, you earned this" he said softly.

I nodded and when I looked up my heart stopped, Jon's eyes where intently on drake and I, his eyes blazing, his fist's clinching, shit he was pissed, he couldn't stand drake, him and drake never got along I pulled away from drake and wiped my eyes smiling "yea why don't we go get my drink on" I joked making drake laugh.

I managed to forgot Jon's bad mood as I danced with a bunch of the girls, until I looked over and seen Jon and eva dancing his hand's on her hips and she grind into him I rolled my eyes sick of these games already, sammi came over handing me my drink I had asked him for "you OK?" he yelled over the music nodding to where my eyes had locked I nodded "thank you, I am, wanna dance? Please" I pouted my lip, sammi rolled his eyes and nodded stepping behind me, he placed his hands on my hips as a faster song came on, Jon's eyes locked on mine watching intently as he pulled eva closer to him and leaned down talking in her ear, I rolled my eyes as I bent forward doing the jersey turnpike on sammi and slowly came back up, I smirked circling around sammi holding his hand "shit your pulling out all stop's huh? I think you won he left" I looked over and smirked seeing eva standing alone looking confused.

"im just tired of the games sammi" I told him finishing my drink, I was feeling a good buzz too "im gonna go smoke" I told him and walked out wrapping my arm around my other smoking, I wish at this moment I had brought a jacket the air was kinda chilly right now, I felt a jacket being put over me and smiled "your not that ma" I turned stopping dead sentence my eyes widing at a face I thought well hoped I'd never seen again I frowned "what the fuck" I shrugged jimmy's jacket off of me "you looked cold" he said backing me against the wall my heart pounding "where's your knight and shining armor?" jimmy asked my mouth felt instantly dry, he nodded "oh that's right he made it to the big e and left your ass in the gutter like the trash you are"

I went to slap him but he caught my wrist squeezing it tightly "jimmy let go" I cried trying to yank it back he pushed me against the wall hard making me wince in pain as his hand wrapped around my throat "let me the fuck go or I swear" I started but he squeezed harder "you'll what go get Jon? Hmm I seen him in their with his new skank, that's all you were to him a skank, where is he Sam? I don't see him"

"he may not be here but I am get the fuck off of her" I heard phils voice and seen jimmy being yanked from and Phil step in front of me, I slid down coughing putting my hand on my throat, tears falling between my emotions and lack of air,

"man mind your fukcing business" jimmy shot back with Phil crossed his arms

"she is my fucking business" jimmy came up shoving Phil, Phil chuckled and it jimmy and the fight was on, as much as felt I should separate it I took it as my cue to run inside the club.

I quickly bolted to the door walking out shaking "SAM SAM" I heard Jon as I sped walked until I tripped in my heels making me fall, I yelled out in pain and heard Jon start running as I just sat in the middle of the sidewalk crying, "shh shh your OK im here im here" he wrapped is arms around me "I was on my way out there" he told me as I just cried in his chest "he'll never fucking touch you again" he promised I just nodded as the SUV came pulling up "come on baby" Jon said softly I tried to stand and whimpered I couldn't put any weight on my ankle, Jon scooped me up in his arms and got in the SUV I saw Colby and Joe.

"you OK?" Colby asked his face he looked angry, I just nodded "Phil?" I asked

"his following his OK" Joe said, I nodded and just laid against Jon's chest, everyone was heading back to my house, first we made a stop at a Walgreen. Colby went in, I wouldn't let go of Jon he kept rubbing my back "sweetheart your OK" he told me softly as Colby got back in the truck and we drove off to my house.

Jon carried me in sitting me on my couch all eyes, well of the ones who came back, dolph, eva and some others weren't back here yet, "im gonna wrap your foot OK?" he said softly, I nodded letting go of him.

"sorry guys" I said softly embarrassed my drama ruined tonight fun

"don't worry about it, you OK?" Phil came I gasped he had a split lip and his knuckles were bruised "im OK, thank you so much, you OK?" I asked him

"oh I've had way worse then that bitch" Phil shook off, I just nodded Colby bent in front of me as Jon took my shoe off and started wrapping it "who the fuck was that guy?" he asked I sighed "you all don't know him?" I asked the Indy guys nodded "who is he to you sweetie" Phil asked, I hissed feeling Jon grip my foot tighter "sorry babe" he mumbled, I sighed rubbing my face "uh jimmy Jacobs my ex, the guy I was with before Jon, him and I were together for a year and a half, and six months into the relationship was when I started working with Jon and Sam, and he got pissed he started off with little insults that I was fucking Jon, I was a whore, a cheating bitch, shit like that then when they linked Jon and I together romantically, it got physical" I said looking down embarrassed.

"hey you did nothing wrong, nothing to be embarrassed" Phil said softly, everyone agreeing, I shrugged "feels like it, in fact sometimes I think if Jon hadn't stepped in and saved me, I'd still wouldn't of found the nerve to leave" I said making my eyes connect with Jon, I sighed "any ways tonight I don't know what that was about other then his still bitter, but you guys are more then welcome to stay hang out, I got full bar, should be stocked at least it was when I left" I raised my eye brow to drake "hey I re-stocked it this morning" I laughed sitting up "im gonna go lay down, I'll see you all tomorrow" I said and tried standing up "Sam here" Jon said softly scooping me up, he pulled me to him "come on babe lets go to bed" he said I nodded wrapping my arms around his neck and laying my head on his chest "sami can you help every get settled please?" I asked, he nodded.

Jon carried me into my room and gently laid me down on the bed, he took off my other heel tossing it in the closet, I watched him as he walked around the room with ease as if he never left, that's word hit me hard, he left, he left me "what are you doing?" I croaked out tears burning my eyes, my throat hurt "getting you jammies" he said softly not looking at me, I sighed wiping my eyes, I heard him sigh and watching him lean against the dresser.

"what do you want me to say Sam? I don't know what to do, I have so many emotions towards you, im fuckin enraged, a baby? A fucking baby? And you what thought since I left you I didn't deserve to know? Or know you lost our child? Oh and you fucked one of my best friends, apparently while you were pregnant with my kid, that just took it to a whole another level of rage for me, that fact that his kissed you, his touched place only I shouldve touched" he turned around facing me as I wiped my eyes waiting silently for him to couitnune, he rubbed his face sitting on the edge of the bed.

"but then I see punk talking to you and it enrages me, it pisses me of I wanna like rip his head off and fucking shove it down his throat, tonight watching you grind against sammi, I wanted to kill both of you, you scare the fuck out of me Sam, the feelings you make me feel, you know how many women I've been with over the past year? Fuck I don't even know I lost count, they were just a sad time out for an endless disconnect, cause when im inside someone there's only one face that I see, you getting signed to wwe, man it was like a sign to me of my past coming back around to give me a shot to do this right"

I stared at him shocked "Jon im so sorry, the baby thing, it took a me a minute to come to accept it and I was so afraid of telling you, that you'd say it wasn't yours or that I did this on purpose to lock you down to me since now you were something, and that hurt I didn't know if I could bare, and finally I sucked it up because I knew most likely you would say that shit but i knew you would eventual come around" I took a deep breath "uh er so I decided to drive down to Florida to see you, actually I was in Alabama, I was at this uh gas station filling up and getting coffee it was about three in the morning, I pulled out went to turn and bam a semi truck slammed into me, guy fell asleep, totaled my car, broke my leg broke three ribs, took thirty stitches to my leg, but worse injury of all Jon, I lost our baby, and that, that was the hardest thing to accept, I was out of the ring for six months while everything healed, but that part its still open that wound will never close Jon, and Jamie shoudlve never, you shouldve never found out that way and im so sorry, I wanted to tell you from that first night but everything played out from there" at this point I had tears rolling I took a deep breath.

"as for sammi, baby I used him and he used me, it was when you left me, I lost it I sat out in the rain for hours until drake found me, and he got sammi, sammi took me to his apartment, and I kept wanting it to be your, to be that old apartment you had when we first started dating, to be in that happy moment of when we first made love" I wiped my eyes "I screamed out your name he didn't even finish Jon" I bent forward bring my knee's up covering my face as I started crying "i just wanted you, I've always wanted you, its always been you" I told him.

He sat there for what felt like forever, the room deadly silent, I could hear everyone laughing and having a good time as i just stared at him he held my world in the palm of his hand, he grabbed my hand pulling me to him, he sighed wrapping his arms around me tightly "what is it about your little ass that I cant let go of?" he said more to himself then me.

"im cute and fluffy" I joked looking up at him smiling, he laughed and bent down kissing me, he gently pushed me onto my back kissing me, he placed his hand on my stomach and broke our kiss "when the timing is right, I will put another baby inside of you" he told making me smile, I nodded as he bent back down attacking my lips.

He started kissing along my jaw line and moving down to my neck, I closed my eyes as he lifted my arms he pulled the dress I had on upwards and off of me "i told you I didn't like this dress" he smirked at me, I giggled as he quickly removed my bra "mm how I missed these, you have the perfect tits" he smiled devilish at me before moving down towards my breast's, I moaned atching my back upwards "oh god Jon" I moaned wrapping my hands in his hair.

With his other hand he slipped my thong off, I hissed as it wrapped around my bad ankle but quickly forgot that pain as Jon quickly entered a finger into me he came up and smirked kissing and sucking on my neck "mm someone's all ready for me" he smiled and kissed me, he brought my knee's up and positioned himself to where his tip was teasing me "open your eyes" he whispered softly caressing my face "before we do this, I need to ask you one more thing, before I can go forward" he said softly I bit my lip nervous but just nodded "i need your honest answer on this, this is a make or break question OK" he stressed scaring me, he nodded smirking "will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, I laughed loudly smacking his chest I smiled widely, and nodded "yes Jon I will, now will you please fuck your girlfriend?" I asked now making his turn to laugh loudly, he nodded bending down kissing me and quickly entered deep in me, stretching me to fit him, I moaned out in pleasure.

I put my hand on his chest as we both moved together moaning each others name, I felt that familiar build up "don't you cum yet baby girl" Jon whispered in my ear and then biting it and slowed his pace to a teasing torture "please Jon please" I whimpered, he shook his head no "not yet baby I wanna savor this moment" he whispered hep laced both hands on my hips and slowly puled out and back in, in, out, in out, in a slow tortuous motion I kept building, I bit my lip arching my back up gripping his arms "please Jon" I moaned begging him I was losing it, he smirked nodding and then pulled out and roughly slammed into me making me spiral out of control screaming his name as I arched my back up digging my nails into his back "oh fuck Jon, fuck fuck fuck" I screamed coming down.

Jon collapsed on me and I could feel his little smirk, he slowly rolled off of me and draped an arm over me as he lazily lit a cigarette "well that was a nice welcome home" he smirked up at me, I raised my eyebrow taking the cigarette from him I took a deep drag "home?" I asked curling into him hissing with my ankle, he took the cigarette between his teeth and sat up grabbing a pillow he propped my ankle up and laid back down on me "yea im with you so im home" he said softly tears building in my eyes, I brought my hand up trying to stop them before he could see, he looked up "aw baby whats wrong?" he asked, I shrugged.

"i don't know you just, you left Jon, you left me" I cried shaking my head "fuck im sorry I know its n the past its just fuck" I sighed, he sat up putting his cigarette out, he pulled me to him wrapping his arm's tightly around me "im so sorry baby, I know I wasn't here, but I wasn't gone, I just, I freaked out, I had everything I could ever want and everything was going right I was scared, I didn't want to leave you behind and I didn't think you'd go to Florida with me" he said softly I wiped my eyes.

"Jon I would go anywhere with you, it would've never been a second thought to go with you" I told him "when I look into the future all I see if you, all I want is you" I told him, he nodded kissing me "you have me baby, im not going anywhere ever again" he whispered laying me back I giggled as he wiggled his eye brows and we started round two, three oh and four at four this morning when he woke me up to make love to me and show me he was really here.


	4. Chapter 4

the next morning I woke up feeling sore every where, I was curled up into Jon's strong embrace, I smiled as I slowly sat up wincing from all the pain, my back hurt, my throat hurt, my ankle was throbbing and not to mention the delicious pain in between my legs that was evidence Jon had been there, all night long.

I shook my head and hobbled out of my bed, god Stephanie and Paul's never going to let me come home again I come back broken, I frowned how was I supposed to go to the ring through the crowd with this ankle, fuck I got dressed in Jon's shirt and a pair of gray sweats.

I took two ibu's and hobbled out to the living room area where several bodies where passed out, I seen eva curled up against nick and frowned, hmm maybe I did have to talk to April, I hobbled to my kitchen and started making coffee, I leaned against the counter thinking, last night was a lot, a lot of heavy shit but I felt amazing I was with Jon again.

I turned and hissed in pain trying to get a cup for coffee, a hand shot up "is that pain from last night? Or pain from all night long sex with mox?" sammi's voice came out, I blushed looking down "sorry" I croaked out "once again the throat from last night or all the moaning from sex with mox" I rolled my eyes throwing a towel at him "shut up" I croaked out, rolling my eyes "nice bite marks" sammi smirked, "just get me my coffee asshole" I croaked out as everyone started to move "Morning" I croaked to April who frowned, I looked at her confused, she shook her head sadly, I nodded towards my room "i need help walking" I croaked, she nodded and helped me I shut the door behind us making sure Jon was covered "OK this is the most privacy I got, spill" I told her sitting on the edge of my bed, she shrugged "nick hooked up with eva last night, and I thought him and I had a thing" she shrugged, I frowned I really didn't like eva "shes such a skank, shes one of those bitches that in this business to sleep her way up, im sorry" I told April who nodded.

"i don't know I thought he was different is all" I frowned

"well its better to find out now then later when your even more attached" I croaked out taking a sip of my coffee "god you sound horrible" April frowned I sighed nodding "I know fucking marge Simpson, how do I explain all this to Stephanie?" I asked.

"oh sweetie you did nothing wrong, your not at fault, some idiot decided to go wacko man on you and choke you, you ran from a bad situation and sprained your ankle, maybe they can work it into the line" she shrugged, I nodded.

"you put some ice on that?" she asked

"which part my ankle, back, or throat?" I asked rolling my eye's, April frowned shaking her head "men like that should de de-nutted" she growled out.

"that's not a great thing to hear first thing waking up" Jon groaned into the pillow, pulling the blanket up with him, he sat up and lit a cigarette stealing my coffee cup" that's mine" I smiled at him "that's my shirt we're even" he smirked back, I rolled my eyes "yea but it looks so much better on me so it doesn't count, give me my coffee back" I demanded.

"Mm taste's so good" he winked taking another drink April smiled as we bickered over my coffee "I'll see you out there" she said looking down and walking out.

Jon pulled me to him kissing me, he set the coffee cup down and lightly kissed my neck where faint bruises were showing "how you feeling?" he asked holding me to him "sore" I responded, he kissed the top of my head "any soreness from me?" he asked, I laughed smacking his chest "actually yes" I looked up at him and saw his shit eating grin on his face as he put out his cigarette "good, I want every time you move today, to know that's mine" he said cupping me and leaning down to me kiss me, I moaned kissing him back, we broke apart hearing banging on my door "come on you two come out for air!" we heard sammi's voice and him laughing, I rolled my eyes.

Jon got up and throw on a pair of flannel pajama pant's he wrapped his arm around me helping me walk out, I smiled seeing everyone was up now, I glared at eva and nick and heard the coffee pot beep, I smiled at Joe and Colby as they came over hugging me "how are you?" Colby asked, Jon stepped aside, I nodded "im sore, my ankle is throbbing but im OK" I told him, Joe came over hugging me "thank you Joe" I whispered he nodded knowing what I meant "anytime baby girl"

I pulled away and smiled at Phil "how are you?" I asked, he shrugged "never been better" Jon came back over grabbing a hold of my hand, I sighed possessive Jon was back "baby will you get me a cup of coffee since you stole mine?" I asked Jon smiling, he raised his eye brow "oh god don't start on the coffee you two" April joked walking in from a shower, I smiled pouting at Jon and batting my eye lashes "fine fine, go sit, Colby got you a heating pad last night put it on it" he grumbled, I smiled, knowing he really didn't mind he was just putting on a tough man act in front of everyone.

I laid down on my couch pulling a blanket over me as Colby put the heating pad on my ankle and propped it up "fuck it looks worse then it did last night" Jon quickly came over "shit babe I think you did more then sprain it" I shook my head "you guys its fine just lets put some heat and elevate it and go from there" I knew Jon was now going to want me to see a doctor and I hated doctors especially after, I shook my head closing my eyes "im fine" I said opening them getting my coffee cup, Jon's eyes locked with mine "i promise I'll stay off of it until we have to go OK?" I told him, he sighed nodding and sat next to me.

I laughed watching sammi and drake play the new wwe game on my ps3,most everyone had left besides Phil, April, Colby, Joe, and of course sammi and drake, and Jon who hasn't left my side all day, Jamie was coming over to get the kids and wanted to talk to me, I wasn't sure if I was ready.

Jon leaned in "you know if I can forgive you, you should forgive her" he whispered, I rolled my yes "no Jon what she did was out of pityness and I didn't do it on purpose to you Jon, she did that on purpose she went there to tell you point blank" I glared angerly,

"i know baby, but my point is she didn't win, im here with you, just waiting on you to give me the green light to put a baby in you" he wiggled his eye brows, I laughed smacking his chest, "we'll see" I told him laughing.

I couldn't believe this Jon who had lounged on the couch with me all day, rubbing my ankle, he got up and got anything I might've needed, he was talking about babies, someone joked marriage and he just smiled and shook his head, a year ago he would've freaked out, maybe all this was good for us, though I would rather of it never to happen.

"come on we need to get ready, should get there early so you can talk to Stephanie" Jon said holding his hand out to me I nodded, some of the swelling had gone done with the heating pad and ice, but it was still pretty swollen and I was starting to think I might've done more then just sprain it, I hope I didn't do anything that was to long lasting Jon helped me to my, er our? Hm the bedroom.

"here" he said handing me a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, I smirked holding the shirt out "really Jon?" I asked laughing, he smirked, it was his old mox violence shirt, I shook my head as I started to get dressed, I frowned when Jon stopped me placing his hand on my back tracing circles where the pain was, im sure there was bruising "i should've been there, I let my anger and bitterness consume me, and you got hurt" I turned around and completely froze when he placed his hand flat out on my stomach "Jon don't, that wasn't your fault or mine, neither was last night, OK" I told him softly making him look at me, I nodded as he sat me on the edge of the bed and bent down gently kissing me.

He gently pulled my short's off, kissing my legs as he came down and went back up, he dropped his pants and gently entered inside of me, I wrapped my arms around him as he slowly moved in and out of me I bit my lip staring at him, this was his way of showing me, of making it right and I was OK with that.

We finally made it to the arena, Jon not leaving my side, as him, myself, and Phil walked to Stephanie's office, I sighed "what if she thinks im so trouble maker?" I asked worried, Jon bent down taking my face n his hands "you did nothing, nothing wrong, what happened last night you did not deserve, stop it" he told me sternly, I nodded and -took a deep breath nodding to Phil who knocked.

We heard her yell come in, we opened the door, Jon's arm wrapped around my waist as he helped me, Paul was in here as well, "hey guy's" Stephanie looked up seeing me and dropped her jaw "oh my god, what happened to you? Are you OK?" she motioned for me to sit "please sit sit" she said Paul standing up as his seat was the closest to me, I sat down "uh thank you, I we were uh" I sighed as Phil took over the story for me, I was grateful for.

"oh my wow, are you OK? Do you want to press charges? We will handle that for you, we will not tolerate any of our employee's much less the women of this company being mistreated" Stephanie said I shook my head squeezing Jon's hand "no I just want to put it behind me, move forward, but one thing im not able to walk to the ring with the guys" I frowned lifting my ankle Stephanie nodded.

"no you are not, I need you to go see doc, hmm last week shield was attacked by randy orton, shamues big show and Katelyn, we can say when Katelyn spared you, you sprained your ankle, by you this week, but I need clearing from doc" she told me, I smiled relived "thank you so so much Stephanie I was so worried" I told him honestly, she smiled "your fine, we like you, I see a bright future for you in this company" she smiled as Jon helped me stand up "Jon you take of her" Paul said sternly, Jon smiled "i plan to" and with that we left.

Jon took me straight to doc, who braced my ankle saying it was sprained but I almost fractured it, I frowned looking at the black boot looking brace on my foot glaring "this is bullshit" I croaked out sipping on my hot tea, Jon chuckled lacing his boots as the camera crew came in to set up for our promo.

"_you OK?" dean asked as I laid on the couch my foot propped up "does it look like im OK? This is crap dean!"i snapped, Seth rollin and roman reigns came forward "don't worry baby girl we'll get here" roman said._

"_just sit back here relax and sick your hounds out" Seth said making me smile, I nodded as dean bent down kissing me, which amazingly got a huge pop from the crowd "get em baby" I mumbled to him, he nodded "you know it, believe"_

"_in the shield" we finished doing our little first thing and they walked out as I sat back on the couch pouting crossing my arms "get em boys" I mumbled as you heard the shields theme through out the arena._

I sighed watching the match wanting to be in it, out there so badly this is what I do, I couldn't imagine not doing anything else in this world, I frowned as a thought crossed my mind, I needed to talk to Jon about some type of birth control, I haven't been on mine since we split, and he hasn't used condoms with me, which of course made another thought cross my mind, I sighed getting up deciding I'd at least meet the guys.

I finally got to where they came through and frowned seeing Celeste (Katelyn) running her hand down Jon's arm, he pulled away and shook his head side stepping her he walked to me and picked me up kissing me "mm I missed you meeting after my matches" he mumbled, I smiled into the kiss as Celeste glared our way "think I just earned another hater" I nodded making Jon laugh, he shrugged "who care's" he mumbled taking my hand and walking with me.

"Samantha, Jon!" Stephanie yelled chasing us, we stopped turning around "so I canceled both of your appearances this week, doc said you should be OK to be ringside next week, back in the ring the week after, so you two have this week off, enjoy, it's a rarity here" we thanked here and she nodded.

Jon snaked an arm around me and smirked "a whole week alone with you, what ever should we do?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows smirking.

I laughed smacking his chest "speaking of which, um Jon, im not on birth control" I told him biting my lip, he nodded "and you haven't used condoms" I added.

"and?" he asked backing me against a wall placing his hands on my hips "well Jon, we just got back together and well I just started in the wwe, not the right timing to throw a baby in the mix" I added, he nodded "so we need to get you on birth control, because I love the feel of you" he said I nodded biting my lip "have you with other women?" I asked, he looked confused and then nodded doing an o with his mouth "no your the only one Sam, always been the only one "he mumbled against my lips I smiled nodding "OK I'll make an appointment since I have the week off, but for now mister condoms" I smacked his chest pushing him away, I laughed hearing him mumbled how he didn't want to wear them.

We got back to our locker room and I bent over starting to pack our stuff so we could go, Jon came over behind me placing his hands on my hips "I love you" he told me softly, this was the first time he said it since we got back together, I smiled when the door opened "oh gesh you two, I don't know what I'd rather have you two killing each other or all lovey dovey" Colby joked, I laughed standing up.

I turned to look at Jon and smiled leaning into his ear "I love you to" I whispered and kissed his cheek "we're ready when you guys are" I told them, they nodded as Jon and I sat on the couch discussing idea's for this week off, I was excited, I even texted sammi and let him know, he said awesome czw had a show this week, Jon and I both wanted to go, it'd be kinda like old times.

Everyone left, leaving Jon and I alone in the house, I hadn't figured out if he was just back in here or what, "whats on your mind beautiful?" he asked me, I sighed I guess now or never.

"OK so we're back together, but are you, er, is this" I sighed UN sure of how to ask this "are you moving back in here? Or what?" I asked he smirked walking to me "well that depends on you babe, you want me to move back here? Or hell you can move in with me in Vegas, choice is yours or we could sell both places and find a brand new place to live" he said pulling me to him "I told you as long as im with you im home" he whispered, I smiled.

"i want this to be your home again, we bought it together, we fell in love with it together, it was place we planned on raising a family" I told him, he smiled "see there's that word again, family" he said softly, running his finger down my arm I smiled up at him, I kissed his collarbone, and up to his neck, getting him to let a groan out, I moved my attack to his ear and down his jaw line to his mouth "baby" I whispered, he nodded "your wearing a condom" I laughed at his expression "what if you already are?" he asked pulling me to him as he kissed the back of my neck, I moaned closing my eyes as we walked to the bed room, I didn't know if my knee's would make it, I turned around "Jon" I whispered, he smirked "yea" I bit my lip "fuck me."

I sighed shaking my head breathless after an amazing round of sex in the hall way "moxley I swear" I glared at him, he laughed "im just cute and fluffy babe you cant resist me" he said lighting a cigarette, I laughed as he echoed my words back to me I told him the other night.

I smiled holding Jon's hand as we walked through the coliseum this took me back to old times, happy times, I laid my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me "mox!" I heard several people say as we walked up to sammi who smiled "im so glad you guys could make it" he said happily hugging both of us, I nodded and felt uncomfortable noticing a set of eyes on us "shit" I looked down feeling Jon's grip tighten "sorry man I didn't know until just a few minutes ago" sammi said, I smiled at Jon "its cool we're here to support our friends right" I said placing my hand on Jon's chest, he nodded his jaw clinching. He bent down kissing the back of my neck.

I smiled happily seeing some of the people I used to work with was her, sammi of course, drake, Chris hero, even some of the guys that went to roh.

Jon pulled me onto a set of creates and bent down kissing me, I giggled this was just like old time's, Jon and I would make out until one of our matchs and then be so worked up that we'd leave straight to the house or hotel, hell sometimes we barely made it to the car.

"that fuckin sickens me, you two aren't teenagers, aren't you supposed to set an example?" jimmy voice rang through, I closed my eyes and gripped Jon's arm as he tried to step forward to him "stop his not worth it, his just jealous that his still a nobody loser and you and I made it" I told him, Jon smirked over at him "oh no baby his pissed off because I took the classiest, sexiest women he could ever get and showed her what a real man is capable of" he egged jimmy on.

"man fuck you I gave her to you, why would I want that slut, she's probably fucked half the locker room, lets see you, me, sammi, I wouldn't be shocked if her and drake weren't fucking watch your boys in the e they're probably dippin in that sugar bowl also"

jimmy reached out to touch my face but Jon knocked his hand back stepping in front of me "don't ever touch what belongs to me again jimmy, you could never touch something like this, she didn't want to be with a loser anymore, she chose a winner, she came running to me" I gripped the back of Jon's shirt.

"same ol mox always fighting, keep fighting, then what?" he held up his hands walking away.

"then stop coming at me asshole!" Jon yelled I sighed as he turned to me "what?" he asked running his hand through his hair, I shook my head, I knew better then to try to talk logic with him when he was like this "nothing babe" I told him softly, he pulled me to him kissing the top of my head.

I sat next to Jon as we watched the show a lot of awesome new guys, it was in the middle and I had my head laying on Jon's shoulder "tired?" he asked I nodded "yea sorry" I told him, he smiled kissing my head "well you've been working out a lot the past couple of days" he winked at me making me laugh as he kissed me.

"So I heard we have the great Jon moxley in the building tonight" we heard making us break the kiss, I raised my eye brow as Jon smirked nodding turning his attention to the ring "oh im sorry his no longer mox guys, his dean ambrose bad ass shield member the sell out, I think all he is, is full of hype, I doubt he'll even come into this ring and face me, sell out he is" I smirked as Jon got up shrugging off his hoody handing it to me, I smiled sipping it on.

Jon walked down to the ring and the two had words back and fourth and agreed on a match for the main even, I smiled shaking my head as Jon walked to me "sorry" he said, I shrugged "im used to it love, its what we do" I giggled as he kissed me.

Later on-

I actually felt sorry for this kid as Jon stomped into him, Jon could've finished this five minutes into the match, but Jon wanted to prove something, Jon picked him up and SLAM DDT, Jon pinned him 1..2...3"And your winner by pin fall Jon MOXLEY" I smiled clapping.

I nodded walking to him "that's was pretty impressive out there mox" I ran my tongue over my teeth getting a smirk from him "oh yea, how impressive?" he asked placing his hands on my hips and backing me against a wall, "no condom" I whispered to him "well fuck you couldve just said that lets roll" I laughed squealing as he threw me over his shoulder "AW! JON" I laughed as he quickly walked through to the parking lot.

"BYE SAM BYE JON" Sammi yelled, I giggled waving "AH Bye SAM-AH-I" I giggled as Jon throw me into my truck, "Jon your acting like we haven't had sex in years!" I laughed, I had a doctor's appointment tomorrow for birth control, I just hoped I wasn't pregnant.

We made it to our house in record time, Jon picking me up and dropping me in the living room, he was all over me, I moaned closing my eyes, this was more then not having to wear a condom, this was jimmy tonight and the other night, this was my ankle sprained, and my back bruised and my throat bruised, this was Jon needing to feel OK, and needing to know I was OK, I moaned matching every thrust.

"I fucking love you Samantha, and I will never leave you again baby, ever, and I will always be there to protect you, that sleazy coward punk of a man will never ever put his hands on whats mine ever again" Jon whispered in my ear, I looked up at him and saw the seriousness in his face.

I ran my hand down his face, him catching my finger with his cheek I smiled "i love you baby, im yours, im not going anywhere, and its going to be a lot harder to get rid of me" I whispered, he nodded "im going to keep you to that" he whispered and bent down kissing me passionately

I gripped his hair in my hands "mm Jon" I moaned as he kissed and bit and sucked on my neck I brought my knee's up, I was so focused into us, in our world, I never heard the car pull up, I never heard the key in the door, and I never heard the door open.

The light switched on making me jump "HOLY SHIT, I didn't realize Jon was back oh wow bro that's a lot of you I don't need to see"

"Oh but im OK with seeing it, damn no wonder why you where so whipped on him" I groaned rubbing my face as Jon and I quickly dressed I slipped his hoody on and my short's.

He had on just his jeans not buttoned, "how the fuck did you know I was home?" I whined to my family as I stared at my mother, my two sisters and my brother, fuck!

"why must you let him mark you up like that? I don't know what you look like more a punching bag, or a vampire" my mother complained I sighed

"ma im a wrestler the bruises are from that" I chose not to comment on Jon's love mark's, hell I'll probably be fifty trying to cover these up, its Jon's way of showing im his, his very possessive, its kinda hot.

"hows that going sammi?" my brother asked smiling at me, I rolled my eyes at the child hood nick name I hate but smiled lovingly at my brother "its wonderful, im loving it! And I forgot how much I missed working with Jon" I added

"sup man?" Justin nodded to Jon reached around me shaking his hand.

"not much how about you?" he asked, Justin shrugged "can complain"

Jon leaned over kissing my cheek "im going to lay down babe, love you" he said softly, squeezing my hand, going to bed pretty quickly, him and my mother didn't get along to well, and my sister always tried to sleep with him, I sighed walking into the kitchen putting a pot of coffee on.

"where did Jon go?" Ashlee asked looking around, I rolled my eyes, she cant be serious! I was pregnant with his child that should make him off limits, no the fact he was my boyfriend should!

"Bed, we had a long day" I shrugged

"so does he know about the baby?" my mother asked, I nodded sipping my coffee "yes he does, we've discussed it" I didn't want to add that he was desperate to put another baby in me at this moment.

"so his OK with the fact that he left you alone and pregnant and you lost your child trying to locate him?" she asked, I rolled my eyes

"mom I told you that's not how it happened, Jon didn't know I was pregnant OK? And I choose to drive to Florida to tell him, it was meant to be, everything happens for a reason and not a drop of blame will land on his head" I told her my eyes narrowing, she sighed.

"so what you just hit town decide not to see any of us, if it wasn't for chance seeing you at the show and telling Justin we would've never known" chance was justins best friend, he worked security for the shows I didn't even remember seeing him, I nodded "no I was going to come by before we left" I sighed not in the mood for this.

"We?" Ashlee asked, I looked confused, did she forget she walked into my boyfriend on top of me ball's deep? "So what we saw that's an on going thing, not just some random ex's hooking up thing?" Ashlee asked, I shook my head.

"um no we're back together, very happy" I added glaring at her, I shook my head feeling a headache coming on from all of this.

"Well sis whats your plans for tomorrow? I know the kids would love to see you and defiantly Jon" Morgan finally added, I sighed relief "uh not much I don't think, I have a dr's appointment in the morning but other then that unless Jon has anything planned" I added

"well come over for dinner? Please?" Morgan asked her eyes pleading, I sighed nodding "yea I think we can do that" I said softly "OK come on lets get going we'll see her tomorrow, let her get some rest" Morgan added, I smiled standing up I hugged Morgan and Justin tightly, Ashlee and my mom was awkward hugs.

I sighed locking my door and turning off the light's, I washed the coffee cup's, I walked into the living room and picked up the rest of mine and jons forgotten garment's, I walked to our room and tossed them in a hamper, I frowned looking at Jon's side of the bed, his jeans and socks in a heap on the floor, ashtray full of cigeratates, I smiled though, cause it meant he was here and he was mine and that mattered most to me then little messes he made. I straightened up and finally changed myself getting into pajamas, I crawled into bed and curled next to Jon quickly falling asleep, he wrapped his arm tightly around me kissing the top of my head.

A/n- thank you so much for everyone who's reviewed this :) hope you all like this one.


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't pregnant though I did need to come back in two weeks to double make sure, but blood work and urine and ultra sound said no, I decided on the depo shot, it last three months, I figured I would be able to make it home at least once every three months, Stephanie called me to tell me once I got to raw she needed a meeting with me there was some creative changes that were made, I was nervous about that.

I walked into the house to see Jon and sammi sitting on the couch watching old wrestling tapes "hey how did it go?" Jon asked anxiously, I shrugged walking into the kitchen with my head down, he followed me "whats wrong?" he asked, I shrugged "nothing I got the shot" I mumbled, he nodded "OK why so down?" he asked I shrugged "no sex for two weeks" I told him looking up at him his face dropped, I smirked "Gotcha, nope babe we're all good for three whole months" I smiled wrapping my arms around him "mm good cause im not good at self control" he mummored against my neck while lifting me on the counter, I giggled "so I've noticed"

"hey hey don't make me get the hose you two" sammi said pushing Jon off of me I laughed "but I am nervous" I said to Jon, who nodded at me "Stephanie called and said when we get to raw Monday she needs to see me, change in creative" I told him he nodded "don't worry abot it babe I've been here for a while now they're always having change's, if it was bad she would've told you" he said I nodded.

We all hung around talking when the conversation turned serious "hey Jamie would really like to come and talk to you" sammi said shoving his hands in his pockets, I sighed.

"baby" Jon started I sighed "look I know I fucked up, but I didn't cost her anything by my actions!, she almost cost me Jon, sammi you fucking know!" I sighed nodding "fine tell her to come over" I said sliding off the counter, leaving both men in the kitchen shocked and unsure I sat on the couch pressing play.

It was from when sammi and Jon finally fought, Jon taking me from switch blade conspiracy, it was when he returned, and he wasn't doing to well, ill never forget the nights I sat with him helping him come off the pills and booze.

_I sat on the smaller couch watching him sleep making sure his stomach would rise and fall indicting a breath, my hand over my mouth and tears burning my eyes, he was going to kill himself, I had been out of town for a week._

_I came home last night, he was so high and drunk he barley knew who I was, his apartment was a wreck, I went through this once, I couldn't watch Jon do this to himself he was so much better then this._

_I spent all night awake cleaning, I felt exhausted, I sat in his black hoody and a pair of jean short's my leg shaking, I heard him groan and he slowly sat up looking around "shit babe when you get in?" he croaked out, I sucked in my lips "last night Jon" I whispered standing up i turned my back to him covering my mouth trying to control my tears._

"_Ya cleaned up my place?" Jon asked_

"_'It needed it. It looked like a pig sty in here." I told him shrugging, it was nothing new I had always cleaned for him_

_He shook his head, "I'm not a fucking child!"_

"_Fuck, my head's killin me."_

_Jon walked into the bathroom and opened his medicine cabinet to get out his bottle of Percocets. He slammed the medicine cabinet door shut. He could not believe she had thrown out his Percocets._

_He jumped in surprise "I flushed them down the toilet, I also emptied out any form of alcohol that was in here" I told him half scared of the glare he was giving me_

_His eyes widened, "What the fuck Samantha! Im not a fucking child! I got this under control! Why the fuck would you do that?"_

"_I fucking care! You saved me Jon when I thought no one would, you saw me and believed in me and loved me and saved me and god dammit I will return that favor to you! I love you and I will not watch you destroy yourself, you to god damn important!" I walked over to him and kissed him, hating the taste of pot and beer on his breath but I needed to kiss him, he kiss me back and I pulled away, tears burning my eyes "you promised to protect me, how are you supposed to do that stoned and drunk off your ass Jon, I don't know what your going through I wish you would let me in how you used to, but if you just get sober and stay sober that's all I care about" I cried "you promised" I sniffled the end wiping my nose with his hoody sleeve._

knocking on the door snapped me out of my thoughts, I wiped my eyes from the memory as Jamie walked in the kids behind her, "come on guys lets go out back, let auntie and mommy talk" sammi said, Jon came over and kissed my forehead.

"I love you" he said smiling, I smiled back at him caressing his cheek "i love you" I told him softly making his eyes lock into mine he nodded and walked out.

"Sam im so sorry, I reacted badly" Jamie started I held up my hand stopping her shaking my head.

"I've known you a long time, I helped you with sammi and I've been around your guy's kids since they were babies, and for you to honestly think sammi and I were having an affair, seriously a mother faking blind man could see how much I loved Jon, I fucking was devastated the night he left me Jamie, I yelled out Jon's name! He wasn't sammi he was Jon!, and the baby how fucking dare you! I didn't fuck sammi out of revenge or pettiness, you did that shit on purpose and it almost cost me Jon, I didn't destroy your marriage, but you almost destroyed my relationship" I ripped into her.

She nodded "I know im sorry Sam, I just I don't know what I was thinking" she said looking down, I nodded "OK" I said shrugging I didn't know what else to say "we'll be OK, it'll take some time, but its all OK" I told her she nodded

I sighed later on getting ready to go to my sisters, I didn't want to go, Jon came over wrapping his arms around me "its just dinner" he whispered kissing my shoulder, I nodded "yea an entire meal of being told what im doing wrong" I frowned "oh and my sister trying to fuck you and my mom will end drunk speaking of my farther and how fucking great he was" I rolled my eye's.

"Well good thing I get to come home and fuck you" he tightened his hold on me "all the more reason to skip dessert" I joked turning to face him he bent down kissing me "I love you" he said seriously, I smiled "I love you" I told him.

We sat at my sister table it was a good dinner, my brother in law and Jon talking random guy shit, his hand never leaving my knee "so you two when are you going to get married?" my mother asked, I sighed here we go, Jon took my hand squeezing it "when the timing a little better, she just got into the wwe" he answered.

"well how long is that?" she pressed I sighed rubbing my forehead "mom stop we just got back together, I just got into the wwe, im going to enjoy my life, I have so many amazing experience coming up, im with one of the best stables in the history of wwe, if its meant to happen it'll happen" I shrugged stealing another jalapeno popper.

"well your not getting any younger" she added, I sighed rubbing my forehead "fuck me" I mumbled c" mom im only twenty six" I mumbled

"yeah and your not even close to marriage and at least one child," she added I rubbed my forehead "hey baby don't we have that signing in the morning?" Jon asked, and squeezed my knee, I nodded hugging my sister "im sorry I forgot we have a signing to do, I'll see you guys before I leave, love you" I told everyone as Jon and I walked out.

Both lighting a cigarette as we walked to my truck, I smiled "thank you"

he bent down kissing me "you promised me dessert" he whispered, I smirked looking up at him placing my hands underneath his shirt "Then get me home mox" I winked at him laughing as he opened the driver side door putting me in the truck, and quickly taking off.

We finally made it to our room, after the kitchen, the living room, and the hall, I giggled laying on his chest as he ran his hands through my hair kissing the top of my head.

"you OK?" he asked

"yea I am Jon, thank you" I said looking up at him he raised his eye brow "you've been amazing and I've enjoyed these days with you, they've been, perfect" I smiled leaning up kissing him "I love you" I told him sleepily, he kissed my forehead "i love you" he said as I drifted off to sleep.

Jon laid there and watched her sleep, he placed his hand on her belly, they could have a mini him or her running around, he never thought about it much until Jamie let it out, he realized he wanted a baby with her, to marry her, he had been such a fool this past year.

Hell even he could tell he was miserable without her, no one compared, no women could messaure up, he ran his fingers down her face, the bruises still on her neck, he hated he wasn't the one to beat jimmy's ass for that, it had to be fucking punk, he hated they were friends.

He shook his head, she was in love with him, she waited for him, it made him smirk, she was his, and she would remain that way, she belonged to him, he leaned forward kissing her temple and drifting off to sleep himself.

Jon and I laid in bed, it was our last day home, tomorrow we went back on the road "Mm im gonna miss this" I said holding our arms out holding each other hands, Jon wrapped his arm around me "yea but it's different, cause your mine" he softly said I smirked, normally I would find that degrading but with Jon it was hot I turned facing him kissing him "i always have been you know" I told him, he nodded "I know baby, all that's behind us now" he said getting up, I frowned "babe what are you doing?" I whined making him laugh.

"Getting a shower, would you like to join me?" he asked, I smirked sitting up following him into the bathroom.

I pouted packing, don't get me wrong I was happy to go back to work but I love this just me and Jon time we had this week, but it was time to get back to the grind, we left in the morning.

I walked out to the living room to see the couch vacated and my truck gone, I frowned picking up my cell when I seen I had a text from Jon "_Beautiful don't panic im not running for the hill's just be ready to go by six pm tonight, wear something hot;) I love you" _I smiled looking at the time, it was noon, I had just enough time to finish packing Jon and I and then get ready, I shook my head wondering what he had planned.

I had just finished my make up and slipping my black six inch heel's on though it killed my ankle, thankfully the swelling had gone down, I looked myself over smirking hopefully this was hot enough for him, I had on a red over the shoulder mini dress on with my hair in lose curls and red lipstick and smokey eye make up, I sighed nervous and walked out.

Jon was sitting on the couch, and I stopped shocked her had on a pair of black slacks, his hair slicked back and a black long sleeve shirt, he was playing nervously with his hands when he heard me walk in he looked up his jaw dropping slightly.

"I assume this is hot enough for you?" I asked, he smirked standing up nodding "oh baby its defiantly hot enough for me" he said walking over to me and kissing me placing his hands on my hips, I broke the kiss shaking my head "not uh mister, im killing my ankle in these heel's, you taking me to what ever you have planned"

"oh shit babe I didn't think, fuck you OK to go?" he asked I smiled taking his hand "im with you im fine, besides good excuse to get a foot message later" I winked at him making him laugh as we walked out.

I smiled as Jon pulled up to a nice restaurant, he came over helping me out, taking my hand he led me in "hi I have a resverastion for good" he said in a calm confident voice, I stood behind him my head resting on his arm as the hostess with wondering eyes checked "AH! Yes right here please Good follow me" she smiled at him, I rolled y eyes gripping his hand.

"you OK?, your ankle hurting?" he whispered noticing my grip tighten, I looked up at im and smiled "im good" I told him as we got to the table, I leaned up pecking his lips, as I sat down, he pushed my chair in and then sat next to me.

He ordered a bottle of whine as we looked over our menu I set mine down staring at him "what is this?" I asked smiling

"i don't know felt like treating my girlfriend, problem with that?" he asked raising his eye brow, I smirked shaking my head going back to my menu "nope no problem with that"

we ordered and was now sitting back sipping our whine "So seriously Jon what is this? Not that im complaining" I smiled at him, he shrugged "I uh was watching you sleep last night"

"cause that's not stalkerish" I joked smiling, he laughed nodding "right, but no seriously I was like watching you sleep and realized how much of a dumbass I've been over the year's, and I like I don't know I wanted to treat you" he said.

I smiled leaning over kissing him "i love you" I told him softly, he smiled nodding, I understood Jon how hard love was for him, I was the only women his ever been in a relationship with, that his loved, I know him inside and out, I know his whole story and I believed in him.

"I am so happy we're back together Jon, I missed you so much im not gonna lie" I told him smiling "Im so excited to see what our future holds for us" I told him, he smiled squeezing my hand as the waiter brought our food.

We small talked through out dinner just enjoying each other, I smiled staring at him as he paid our check "you ready?" he asked helping me up, I smiled nodding as I wrapped my arm through his laying my head on his shoulder as we walked out of the restaurant.

Jon opened my door for me, I smirked at him raising my eye brow "yea yea don't get used to it" he joked making me laugh as I sat in the truck. He came around "one more stop but I need you to close your eyes" he told me, i raised my eye brow he sighed "just trust me OK" he sighed, I nodded closing my eyes.

"Jon, where are we going?" I asked

"Well if I told you I'd have to kill you" he lamely joked as I felt the truck stop and turn off "HAR HAR your not going to murder me are you? Like this would be your revenge?" I asked, he chuckled I heard the truck door shut and a minute later mine opened "here baby take my hands" he whispered softly, I nodded holding onto his hands tightly as we walked.

"we're going up stairs, step, step, step, step, step, step, step OK hold on" I heard a key and a door open and Jon guided me in, the door shut

he let go of me "Jon?" I asked worriedly

"Im right here baby open your eyes" he said softly I gasped we were in Jon's old apartment I covered my mouth he had candles lit every where and rose petals every where, Jon was on one knee in front of me I gasped "Jon what are you doing?" I asked eyes wide.

"I know we just got back together, I know this is quick and sudden, but I know I've spent the past year without you and was miserable, I've probably been with hundreds of women, but there's only one face that I see, baby I need you, your my family, your mine, your my home, please will you be my wife?" opening a ring box the shower a beautiful princess cut 2 karat diamond ring I gasped.

"Jon are you sure? Your anti marriage remember?" I questioned, "I've loved you since I was nineteen I had to live without you and it fucking sucked, your the only one I love, the only one I ever loved" he whispered, I smiled nodding "yes Jon yes" I told him happily as he slipped the ring on my shkaey finger, he came up kissing me as I wrapped my arms around him.

He laid me down and slowly and sweetly made love to me, in his old apartment, on the living room floor, just like our very first time.

I laid with my head on his chest my hand sprawled over his chest, I smiled at the ring "you like it?" he asked, I looked up at him nodding "i love it baby, is this what you went to do today?" I asked

he shook his head "no I uh I've had that since before my try out" he mumbled, I looked up at him shocked, he sighed rubbing his face "I was going to propose the day I got accepted, and I don't know I just panicked"

I nodded, I knew Jon better then he knew himself at times "you know I excepted you to leave me" I said looking at him, he looked surprised, I shrugged "I didn't want you to, but I knew when you got that call, I knew something in my gut told me, its OK to be happy baby" I whispered caressing his face, he gave me that dimpled grin I loved so much, he nodded "i know that now, it took all this time without you for me to figure that out, im sorry but im so ready to make up for all the lost time" he whispered kissing me softly, I giggled.

"how the hell did you get into this apartment?" I asked

"the guy who rented it was a buddy of mine owed me a favor" he smirked, I shook my head "you said you kept wishing to be in my old apartment, I wanted to bring you here one last time, before we closed that book" he rasped in my ear, I smiled nodding knowing exactly what he meant.

Before I knew it, we were walking into the arena jons arm wrapped tightly around my waist, my head slightly on his shoulder as I smiled "someone looks happy" he commented, I smiled up at him "why wouldn't I be happy? I have an amazing _fiance_ an amazing job that I get to finally return to doing what I love tonight life is amazing" I beamed, "that's a lot of amazing" he joked bending down kissing me.

"i gotta go babe, I have my meeting with Stephanie" I told him giggling as he moved down to my neck "Jon no, not here" I giggled "mm why not" he mumbled into my neck, I pulled his head away.

"we're at work" I said sternly, in my I mean business voice, he shrugged "so that never stopped you before" he started to move, I giggled putting my hands on his chest "not here baby" I said, he sighed rubbing the back of his neck "yea yea, so you want me to walk you to stephs?" he asked

I shook my head "maybe we should have sex" I mumbled, making Jon laugh loudly he pulled me to him "as much as I would enjoy that you have to do this" he said as we headed towards her office, I found ourselves at the door of Stephanie, jons hand quiucky snapped up knocking I glared at him as he kissed my cheek and dashed off "deny me sex again women!" he called out.

I glared after him as Stephanie opened the door "hello Samantha good to see you please come in" Stephanie answered, I nodded walking in, she waved towards a leather couch "please sit" I nodded more nervous then my try out.

"how are you? Hows your ankle?" she asked smiling, I nodded "i uh er im good, ankles healed greatly" I responded

"that's great to hear, while lets get to business shall we?" she asked, I found myself thankful Jon and I had fooled around to long this morning and was running late, making us skip lunch and head straight to the arena "so Paul and I were discussing you after our last visit" I gulped nervously nodding, fucking jimmy cost me this "and well we did some more research on you" my eyes snapped up to hers my heart pounding "wow what a story you have, I'm truly amazed you made it to this point and I want to see you make further, so we're offering you a run with Katelyn for the title, she already agreed to it, and we re-wrote your contract, its for five years" she moved the piece of paper to me, I gasped looking at her shocked.

"oh my god McMahon is this for real?" I asked her

"its Stephanie, but yes it is, also and this is up to you, but E would like to add a new rookie onto the show and they are really interested in you, given your different back ground from the rest of the girls" she added, my head was spinning at this point, I sat back "um wow, thank you thank you so much for all of this Stephanie, um I don't know about the show though Jon and I well we're just engaged and working on a lot of things and we're really private, I would have to run it by him first" I explained, she nodded smiling.

"absolutely I understand, just let me know by the end of the week, and oh congratulations, let me see the ring" she smiled as I held it out "its beautiful, fits you" she said poilety as I signed my new contract, I smiled "thank you, and im going to go find Jon now" I could barely contain my excitement, she smiled nodding as I walked out.

I first went straight to catering, he wanst there, I frowned looking around, I seen April and Phil sitting talking, hmm, I walked up "hey guys have you seen Jon?" I asked.

"his in the ring" Phil responded "whats the rush?" he asked as I started to head out.

"i uh just have some stuff I needed to tell him" I said rushing out, I walked quickly down towards the ring, my stomach suddenly in knots, I couldn't understand why but I felt like I shouldn't go to the ring at that moment, I shook my head, going against that feeling.

"hey Sam" trinity waved, I smiled waving at her as I walked past her and her Jon, there was defiantly to many Jon's here! I shook my head.

I finally made it down towards the ring and frowned seeing Jon standing in front of someone fists clenched, Joe and Colby behind him, trying to talk to him.

I furrowed my eyebrows confused walking up the stairs "Jon" I called out walking to him, stopping dead in my tracks, holy shit.

A/n- thank you so much for everyone who's reviewed this:) hope you all like this one. Please review and let me know what you all think, and all have a happy and safe memorial day:)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter seven-

I stopped dead in my tracks, there stood jimmy and Eva, when did he start hanging out with Eva, where was lacey? And why was he here?

"hello love" jimmy smirked causing jon to leap forward, I put my hands on his chest pushing him back.

"JON NO" I yelled out making him look down at me, his eyes, he was in moxley mode, i'd be lucky if I got him out of this ring with out a fight breaking out, "baby baby come on" I wrapped my arms around his neck, I nodded "come on, im starving I havent ate all day, feed me" I mumbbled kisisng his jaw line everyone watching on edge, hoping what ever I was doing would work, jon smirked his eyes locking on jimmy "see this, shes all mine" he said cockily his arm wrapping lazily around my waist, his hand resting on top of my ass, I nodded "thats right mox come on, you dont need to worry about him, his fucking no body to you" I had to get into czw,sam and moxley, not Sam and jon, how he was then, compared to now, I always said molxey was jon's defense mechinasim.

Mine and seths eyes locked, I nodded feeling jon calming in my arms "come on im hungry, feed me" I asked un wrapping my arms from his neck, I knew jon's issues with food and if he knew I was hungry, I might have a chance to get him out of this ring..

"isnt that what you used to tell me? Didnt you used to get on my dick and ride it nice and slow telling me I was your one and only, that jon moxley was a nobody to me? A fucking low life loser" jimmy egged on, I put my hands on jons chest holding him back with all my strength.

Jon grabbed my left hand holding it up showing my ring "see this mother fucker? Mean's mine, step off" jon gritted out rushing towards jimmy, I yanked my hand back pissed, that was not how I wanted my engagement annunced.

I turned around to go off on jimmy only to scream in pain, I felt the familiar taste of blood relizing jimmy had punched me, as I fell back into jons arms who handed me off to colby, and was on top of jimmy, " I uh oh god" I moaned as everything went black.

I felt cold on my face and groaned my jaw was sore and tender, I opened my eyes and frowned I was in the medic room, my head in what I was assuming was jons lap, colby bent in front of me and joe leaning against a wall arms crossed, he looked like roman reighs mode. I groaned trying to sit up, jon's hands on my waist as I slowly sat up, I felt like jello I tried to open my jaw and hissed.

"i uh wouldn't do that if I were you, its pretty swollen, jon get the ice back on it" colby said, I looked up jon looked horrible, I held the ice pack to it "how bad is it?" I manged, knowing if I could talk it wasnt broke.

"just badily burised and swollen baby"jon said, I nodded as the doc came in he handed me four pills "two ibu's for the swelling and two vicodens for the pain, your off the card tonight also" I groaned taking them putting my head aginast the wall, I wanted to cry, I was already out for a week thanks to him.

"can I get a moment with jon? I asked the pills started to work the swelling going down. The other two men nodded leaving.

I sighed running my hand through my hair "why did you have to do that?" I asked him, he looked at me confused "announce our engagement that way?" I snapped.

"seriously?" he asked

"yea seriously"

"thats what your pissed about?" he asked getting mad

"yea jon it is, you know better then anyone else I havent had great moments, and once again, he robbed me of one! It was my moment to run and hsow of my beautiufl ring and tell everyone of the romatic story and it was taken from me over some male ego pissing contest?" I snapped

"what the fuck was I suppose to do you heard the shit he was saying?" he snapped, I closed my eyes.

"this sint czw or dragon gate, and you think any of that shit he spewed was true? Fuck jon you were there" I snapped back.

"i dont fucking know what you two did behind clsoed doors! Did you say that shit to him huh? Huh? You think im shit to jimmy jacobs?" he yelled getitng in my face, oddily, I didnt find him imattadating.

I laughed "you really think I fucking rode him telling him he was better then you? Fuck jon you are lbind arent you? I was in love with you even when I was with jimmy! Even jimmy saw it that's why he beat my ass nightly!"

Jon stared at me I blinked back tears and looked away "Sam" he said softly reaching out for me, I held my hand up pulling back "please don't touch me" I whispered covering my mouth, the memories flushing back I felt myself with drawing, something I hadn't done in a long time I seen the hurt cross his face as I shook my head.

We stood there silently as I tried to compose myself, we heard knocking on the door and Joe popped hi head in "hey Stephanie want to see you now" he said softly, I nodded "will you go with me please" I asked Jon, he nodded holding out his hand, I wiped my eyes and shaky took it, he pulled me to him and held me tightly.

We started walking to the room I was just in my stomach in knots, I held on jons tightly, he pulled me to him kissing the side of my head "its fine, baby" he told me softly.

I nodded and he as earlier did the knocking, Paul yanked the door open and nodded "come on in guys" he said

we walked in and I frowned seeing jimmy, who had what looked to be a broken nose, it was cracked in the middle and he had two black eyes, I looked to Jon who smirked proudly, I squeezed his hand tightly, as we sat away from him and Eva, which I still didn't understand why she was here.

"well looks like we have a situation here" Paul started, Jon nodded.

"Looks like we do" I nudged Jon who leaned back pulling me to him, I could feel he was on edge.

"Sam, is he the one who hurt you at the club?" Stephanie asked softly, I looked down tears building in my eyes, I just nodded ashamed "why didn't you tell us? We thought it was some random ex, not another wrestler we could potentially sign" Stephanie asked. I shrugged wiping my eyes.

"business is separate from personal" was the only explanation I could get.

"except when it interfere with our business" Paul snapped, Jon sat forward protectively placing his hand across my stomach putting me slightly behind him.

"that's my fault Paul, but before you judge to fucking hard, imagine, her" he pointed to Stephanie "showing up to shows with busted ribs, black eyes, playing it off as it was from her matches, being the fucking idiot who believed it, until thankfully six months later you caught it! Then you have to hold her in the middle of the night as she has nightmares, wakes up screaming, shaking, watching the women you love with drawl from you, over some whiny punk ass bitch" Jon snapped back.

"I'll show you punk bitch" jimmy snapped standing up, Jon stood up "oh fucking show me" I grabbed jons arm tears burning my eyes.

"stop it!" Stephanie said firmly between the two.

"you tell them" jimmy's eyes on me, I felt sick, knowing what he was talking about.

"jimmy don't" I croaked out

"naw my shit gets to be called out why not yours sunshine" he mocked jons old nick name for me, Jon went to lunge froward but I held onto him tightly shaking.

"naw she tell you how she used to" jimmy started

"knock it off now! This isn't a mud slinging contest!" Stephanie said firmly glaring at jimmy, I wiped my eyes shaking, Jon turned to me holding me tightly.

"i I don't know what to do we've never had this problem, sure wrestlers hating one another not new but this, I just I don't know" Stephanie said, I wiped my eyes.

"I'll walk" I said

"the fuck you will" Jon snapped

"no Sam you wont there's a reason we gave you that contract today, we see something in you, you can be our savior to the diva's division" Stephanie said.

"well you signed me, and I was attacked tonight, I've done nothing to break my contract" jimmy started, I rolled my eyes.

"the judges son" I snapped "ill walk don't punish Jon for this" I started to panic I felt jons arms wrap around me "your not walking, I beat his ass, I'll deal with it" Jon said

"naw man I get it now, Samantha next time be a hundred percent honest with us" Paul said eying me, I nodded gulping.

"you two keep your distance, jimmy's going to nxt anyways" Paul sighed rubbing his face "as long as this doesn't hit the media we should be fine"

"jimmy, Eva, Jon, your excused I'd like to speak to Samantha alone" Paul said, jons grip tightened causing me to turn to him and nod "im fine I promise" I told him, he nodded leaning down kissing me, "ill be right outside" he mumbled and walked out of the room, following was jimmy and Eva, he had Eva behind him hands linked, what the fuck?

"Sam sit please" Stephanie said softly, I nodded.

Paul rubbed his face "im not gonna lie im pissed, this was stuff we needed to know from the get go" he said sternly, fresh crop of tears burnt my eyes "I've seen this so much in this business, never here in the wwe though, the wrestlers taking their frustrations of their failed carriers or lost matches out on their wives or girlfriends, but now you apart of the wwe family, if you ever, with Jon, jimmy or any other of the guys back here, ever treat you badly, you come straight to me and I will personally handle it"

I wiped my eyes, "hey look at us" Stephanie said softly "you are no longer a victim, I told you you researched you more intensely, though your relationship with jimmy is no where to be found, why is that?" Stephanie asked handing me a tissue, I took a deep breath.

"uh we never really were a" I used my fingers as quotation marks "real couple" I shook my head rolling my eyes "his farther is some high and mighty judge and his mothers a school teacher at a catholic school, they wouldn't approve of their precious son, who was abusing drugs, to be with the likes of me, im sorry I didn't tell you guys, I really, I just try to forget it, and I've come a long way I just, some wounds don't heal so easily"

Paul shook his head looking at Stephanie "and I thought your farther was harsh" he mumbled "one mistake from Jacobs and his gone, im calling regal now" Paul said getting up leaving just Stephanie and I.

"please don't punish Jon for this, he just he holds so much hate for jimmy, ive told him years ago to drop it, he wont" I shrugged, Stephanie smiled.

"Paul would be the exact same way, he loves you, I can see a change in him since we've signed you, hell the day we brought them in to tell them we were adding a women to the faction, they were all pissed, Jon looked like he was ready to blow, until I throw out your name, and his face instantly calmed down, he nodded and agreed instantly, surprising everyone" she smiled at the memory.

I nodded "im so sorry Stephanie for all of this, I promise im not some trouble maker" she shook her head.

"we know, just uh talk to Jon calm him down, we can have this type of fighting here" she said, I nodded standing up.

"thank you"

"and ice that jaw, ugh we might have to pull you from main event and smack down taping to" she mumbled, I frowned, getting pissed off fucking jimmy.

I nodded and walked out, I seen Jon leaning against the wall, both thumbs looped through his belt loops, "you OK?" he asked, I nodded.

"sorry I ruined your announcement" he said standing straight, I shrugged walking up to him, I hugged him tightly, I heard him sigh in relief "its fine, I got you" I whispered closing my eyes, I pulled away and caressed his face "your a good man, thank you for again protecting me" I told him softly, I felt him loop one his arm tightly around me "i should get paid you know, like your own personal security" I laughed, wincing in pain.

"ow" I mumbled, making jons light mood fade "doc called you in some pain meds, why don't we go get some food in your tummy and pick them up?" he suggested, \I nodded taking his hand, I leaned against him "i got to announce it to Stephanie at least" I told him, he nodded, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as I leaned into him "yea, how did you meeting go? Both I guess" he smirked down at me.

"both good, uh she said after I told her about what happened at the club the did a more intense background on me, she said shes surprised im here, and wants to see me go farther and help me, Jon im getting a title shot and I signed a five year contract" we stopped walking and Jon look down at me smiling.

"that's amazing baby" he bent down and very gently very softly kissed my lips making a point not to touch the swollen bruised side, "im so proud of you" he whispered

"im proud of both of us" I smiled at him. "now please taking your starving fiance out to eat" I smiled at him, he shook his head taking my hand leading the way, the rest of the way silent, a happy silent, I still needed to talk to him about total divas but so much had happened I figured I'd give it a day or two, before I opened the can of worms.

A/n- thank you so much for everyone who's reviewed this:) hope you all like this one. Please review and let me know what you all think, sorry it took so long to update been a crazy week, I'm a manager for a group home so sometimes my schedule gets kinda hectic, just hang in there with me guys:) thank you all.


	7. Chapter 7

the last two days had gone fairly well, if I wasn't with all three of the guys or Jon it was Colby or Joe, with me at all times, and I desperately needed some girl time I haven't even got to show off my engagement ring yet, so when Nikki tested me and asked me to meet them for breakfast this morning, I was more then happy to agree to meet them in the morning for some coffee.

I sat outside with Colby while I smoked, we were at a photo shoot, they were working on Jon, I sat on the ledge of the building looking down, I felt a peace wash over me.

"you know those will kill you" Colby joked, I smiled at him shrugging.

"yea well so will a car wreck" he shook his head. Sitting next to me, his eyes intently on me causing me to shiver "you cold?" he asked, I shook my head.

"so you and Jon doing good?" he asked, I nodded taking a drag "yea, right now his being nutso with me not being alone" I rolled my eyes.

"his just worried, you cant blame you, if you were mine" he trailed off shrugging, I looked up at him and noticed his eyes clouded over, I frowned "you'd what?" I asked.

"i wouldn't allow you out of my sight, probably not even out of my bedroom" I laughed flicking my cigarette.

"jons pretty good at that to" I smirked, looking over at him raising my eye brow.

"yea yea he brags" Colby scuffed, I laughed shaking my head "your not mad?" he asked, I shrugged.

"no I don't care, I get a pretty good work out from it" I smiled.

"yea I've noticed you lost some weight since you and him got back together" I laughed, he echoed sammis words from all those years ago.

"im OK Colby" I smiled up at him, he nodded

"you know I was kinda hoping you two wouldn't" he shook his head, I looked at him confused.

The door opened and out walked Jon lighting a cigarette, he shook his head walking to me, he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head, Colby silently walked inside "all done?" I asked looking up smiling, he nodded "yea thank fucking god, how many pictures did they need?" he asked, I giggled.

I turned over and smiled at Jon who had his arm protectively around my waist, lose messy blonde hair falling over his forehead, I leaned forward and kissed his forehead and slowly slipped out of bed, I stretched completely naked.

I always went to bed with jammie's on, rarely slept in them though with Jon, I bent forward rummaging through my bag, I found a black g-string and jean shorts slipping those on with my Thor t-shirt, I put my converse on and through my hair up in a messy ponytail, grabbing the room key, I wrote Jon a quick note putting it right under his cigarette and slipped out.

I walked down to the hotel restaurant and smiled at the waving girls, I smiled back walking to them, greeting all them though I didn't know summer and I could tell Eva was non to happy to see me.

"aw thank god your pretty face is healing" Nikki said first I rolled my eyes as the waiter came over "coffee, lots of it, please" emphasized smiling.

"looks like jons been keeping you under lock and key girl" trinity added, I smiled shrugged "his just really protective, you know his future wife and all" I finally got to gush holding my hand out.

"oh my god girl no way!"

"girl bye! Look at that ring!"

"aw its so beautiful"

"everyone's getting married but me, OW Brie, oh yea its a beautiful ring" Nikki pouted, I frowned,

"hey Nikki just a question, did you ever think if maybe you just clear your mind not think about it just enjoy you and john, the answer wouldn't come to you?" I asked her "thank you" I told the waiter.

Nikki looked at me confused "what do you mean?" she asked, I took a sip enjoying the hot caffeine "OK like when Jon and I first started as you all know I was coming out of a horrible relationship and him, well until me he had never really been in one, just banged whatever he could and moved on, so when him and I first started out, I don't know it was easy cause we had worked together and been friends for so long, but I had my issues and he had his and I was always wondering where was this going? Am I afraid to commit? Affaird to love him? Shit was endless until one day reby sky and I sat and talked and she told me to just sit back and stop thinking so much allow it all lto fall into place and then the answer would come"

"so how the hell did you get him to put that ring on your finger?" Nikki asked.

"we broke up for over a year and I don't know some shit happened in between that point but the point is, just take a breather and stop thinking about it so much, if its meant to be it'll happen" I told her, she nodded taking a bite of her fruit.

"so have you two made any wedding plans?" Nikki asked, she clapped herh ands making me jump back "oh we could have a joint wedding" I laughed shaking my head "no, no we haven't" I shrugged "it just happened on Sunday night before we came back"

"aw how did he do it?" ariena finally spoke up, I smiled going into the story, the girls ooing and awing.

I smiled seeing Phil and aj walk in, I really need to find ou about that, aj waved at me and I smiled nodding.

"shes such a nerd" summer said making me narrow my eyes on her

"shes sweet" I snapped rolling my eyes, my cell went off _"come to the room I miss you" _I smiled rolling my eyes "i gotta go"

"oh I know that smile, girl bye!" airiane snapped her fingers making me laughing

"oh booty call" Nikki joked

"its not a booty call if its from your fiance" Summer rolled her eyes I smiled "see you girls" I said happily and headed off to the room.

I walked in to see Jon sitting on the edge of the bed, just a pair of blue jeans smoking, I smiled shutting the door, I kicked off my shoes "your rang ?" I asked smirking.

"mm yes I did " I rolled my eyes "im not your wife yet" I told him walking towards him, he shrugged pulling me closer to him, he placed soft kisses on my tummy, down wards, he UN bototned and UN zipped my shorts sliding them down "mm I love black" he said as he kissed me between my panties, his hands going around pulling me closer to him as he gripped my ass, before I could even protest, my eyes were rolling back words and my knees giving out on me.

The next week-

it was my night for my number one contedership match, I was nervous, I hadn't aten all day, all the girls were trying to calm me down, but nothing was helping, I needed Jon, I finished hair and makeup and hurried to our locker room.

I walked in right to him and bent down kissing him, forgetting the other two people in the room for a moment it was just Jon and I "say it" I told him swolling hard I was shaking.

"you got this" his hand came up to grip my hair tightly as he pulled me down on his lap "own your shit Sam, your better then any of those skank's in that locker room and you know that, you got this, and im going to be right there" he told me sternly, I closed my eyes and nodded.

"uh do you guys need the room?" Colby asked, I opened my eyes and seen Jon smirking I could feel my face heat, I shook my head "no sorry my nerves are just every where, sorry you guys" I apologized getting off of Jon "you look hot" Jon commented, I had on a pair of black cargo shorts like the guys, combat boots, and a black tight spandex bra with a neon pink lacy bandu underneath, my hair down and in curls.

I looked over and frowned seeing Colby staring, he smirked nodding and look away, I frowned, what the hell this was the second time I caught him checking me out, jons thumb running across my hip made me look back at my fiance, I smiled.

"your gonna be fine baby girl" Joe smiled at me, I took a deep breath nodding

"yea you got this in the bag" Colby spoke up, I nodded again and leaned against Jon, when his phone went off, he patted my hip "I'll be right back babe" he said kissing me and quickly taking off.

I frowned "whats that?" I asked nodding to the door, both men shrugged.

"no clue" Colby said as I sat down in the spot occupied by Jon, I didn't have time to fret, I put my ear buds in my ears and turned my iPod on, I stood up stretching my arms over my head closing my eyes.

I felt tapping on my shoulder and opened my eyes turning around, my jaw dropped, "holy shit" I smiled hugging sammi, "oh my god what are you doing here?" I asked

"we're all here" Jamie said coming in with the kids, I smiled hugging them "but how, I thought you had a show tonight?" I asked, remembering sammi calling me to tell me he had this amazing show tonight and wouldn't be able to make it, I was disappointed because I had been to every major match he had but I understood.

"uh yea well, it was earlier" sammi said smirking, I looked at him confused "and you what just wrestled some very important match loaded the ex wife and kids on a plane and flew six hours out?" I asked, Jon came around me pulling me to him wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"well I uh had a try out match for nxt, I got it Sam" sammi smiled, I stood there shocked and hugged him "oh my god congrats sammi! Win lose or draw tonight we at least celebrate this" I smiled happily.

I turned to Jon who was smiling, I leaned up kissing him softly by the lips "thank you" I whispered knowing he was behind this, he nodded.

"And you winner and number one contenders for the divas championship, SAMANTHA!" my hand was raised, I stood up pushing my hand out of my face, I won, I did it! The guys came in the ring, Jon grabbed me hugging me, I wrapped my legs around him as he lifted me up kissing me, I laughed shaking my head.

"Sam, Sam, Sam, I wouldn't celebrate too soon, you didn't win anything but a match with me" Katelyn stepped out to the stage the belt around her shoulder, I smirked as Jon slowly set me down, I walked over grabbing a mic "and that's what, supposed to be intimidating?" I asked leaning over the rope.

"we all know you cant beat me when it counts, I took you out for what two weeks?, you cant do it without your boys ringside"

I nodded "you think so huh? I cant beat you?" I asked, she smirked

"honey I know so!"

"how about this, no shield, just you and me in this ring, my hounds will stay in the back, and when I beat you, we'll know for sure who's the, better women really is and trust me, it will be me standing over you with my divas belt"

the crowd was going crazy eating this up, "you got it!" and with that she walked out, I turned back to the boys, smirking holding my hands out in front of me shrugging.

"you got this" they all said high fiving me.

We got to the back, I smiled seeing sammi waiting, Jamie and the kids were in the front row watching the show, he hugged me tightly "good job, you killed it!" he smiled.

"thanks" I smiled walking to my bag I grabbed a pink metal melisha shirt that had skulls and roses all over it with wings on the back, and black ribbon through the sleeves, and a pair of tight white jeans "Im going to shower and change and I'll be ready" I told the guys Jon smirked, I shook my head "no sir, its not that kind of shower" I laughed walking into the shower and locking the dead bolt, I snorted, yea like that's keep him out.

I clipped my hair back and stepped in the shower careful not to get my hair or face wet as I washed the sweat off of my body, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me walking to the mirrors, I quickly dried off and got dressed, I touched up my make up and hair.

I looked myself over in the mirror and took a deep breath hoping Jon would like, I gather my ring gear and belongings and walked out, I smiled seeing Jamie and the kids.

"oh auntie bam you look beautiful" Cali smiled up at me, I smiled making all eyes on me as I sat down and stuffed my clothes in my duffel bag, I pulled out my boots, and slipped them on lacing them up and tieing them, I looked up "what?" I asked as sammis youngest, Jessie came sitting in my lap.

"damn baby you look fucking hot" Jon said walking over to us.

"oh uncle Jon said a bad word!" Jessie said looking up at me, I faked gasped shocked "holey moley, that uncle Jon and his bad words, what are we going to do with him?"

Jessie looked at me and shrugged "might as well" he said making me laughing

"might as well keep him?" I asked placing my head on the toddlers shoulders, he giggled nodding "might as well" and started laughing when Jon started tickling him.

"might as well? Uh might as well keep me" he tickled Jessie making the toddle laugh.

"OK Jon, jenny's going to love you for winding him up" Jamie said getting up

"jenny's here?" I asked awkwardly, Jamie nodded "sorry its the only person we could for a babysitter" I nodded, waving it off as Jon grabbed our duffel bag "no its cool" I smiled as we made plans to meet up with them after they dropped the kids off.

Jenny was Sammis sister, who had a major stalker crush on Jon, like she would stalk him, she knew what rooms we were in, went to all of his shows, up until he went to fcw it was kinda creepy.

We made it to the club Jon ordering a round of shots we held them up "to my beautiful fiance and her amazing win tonight, im so proud of you babe" I smiled as we all did our shots, Jamie not drinking as she would be the dd.

"UCE OoOo" we heard making us turn our heads, I felt Jon pull me in front of him as Nikki, John Cena, Brie, Bryan, Nattie, Tj, aierana and her boyfriend Vinny, Eva, I rolled my eyes at her sight, Summer Rae, another eye roll, and of course trinity's and her fiance john, goodness again to many jons.

"sup guys" cue asked walking up to us, Jon shook his head "nothing man just celebration my women win"

"oh my god girl that match, wow" aierine complated I smiled "thank you"

"seriously girl some of the stuff you do, its like lita and trish level, no like tirple h taker level" Trinity said.,

"wow don't make my head to big" I joked.

"no Sam that match was amazing, no offense lady, but for a diva, it was great" john cena added, I smiled up at him nodding.

"well thank you john, but I owe everything to these two" I said pointing to Jon and sammi.

"you guys trained her?" john asked pointing to them, they both nodded.

"well that explains it, everyone's saying you like a female dean ambrose, I knew it wasn't just for this line" john said, I laughed nodding "everybody says that even back in the day, mox and I work well together" I smiled at him.

Later on I laughed dancing with the girls "oh my god girl Jon is so cute, he hasn't taken his eyes off of you" Nikki gushed, I laughed shaking my head, that was jons way of making sure no man came and danced with me.

"yea jons possessive" summer smirked, I looked at her raising my eyebrow, brie shook her head at summer "and you would know?" I asked.

"oh we had a thing in fcw" she said as if I knew, I felt like someone had hit me in the gut, I stopped moving.

"you were the" I stopped, "i uh need a drink or a shot" I mumbled walking away to the bar, sammi walked up to me "you OK?" he asked eying me.

"did you know" I asked thanking the bartender and taking my shot of jack, sammi eyed the shot glass, I glared at him "did you know?" I asked again.

He sighed nodding "I did but Sam its been over between them for a long time since before he went to nxt" sammi told me, I shook my head.

"and no one thought it'd be a good idea to tell me I was having brunch with the bitch the fucked my fiance right after he left me!" I snapped, I grabbed my drink "I need a cigarette" I mumbled and walked to the smoking area.

I sat numbly, I knew Jon fucked women when we were separated, I tried not to let it hurt me but it did, it bothered me that I couldn't even look at another man without feeling like I was betraying him.

"whats wrong?" I heard I looked up to see Jon standing there, I shook my head taking a drag of my cigarette as he lit one "nothing" I mumbled.

"that's another lie wanna try for a third?" he asked, I looked at him confused.

"a third? What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked

"when were you going to tell me about total divas?" he asked, I sighed, I had completely forgot about that.

"like your one to talk about keeping shit from people" I snapped my anger taking over my good sense, well that and the alcohol.

"what the fuck are you talking about?" Jon asked

"you fucking summer!" I snapped throwing my cigarette I shook my head "doesn't fucking matter, doesn't make a fucking bit of difference, does it" I snapped glaring at him as I walked back into the club going to the bar to order another drink.

A/n- thank you so much for everyone who's reviewed this:) hope you all like this one. Please review and let me know what you all think, sorry it took so long to update been a crazy week, I'm a manager for a group home so sometimes my schedule gets kinda hectic, just hang in there with me guys:) thank you all.


	8. Chapter 8

I kept drinking, my hurt feelings building, probably not the smartest decision on my part, especially with Jon brooding.

"sweetie you need to slow it down" Jamie said taking my empty glass, I smiled at her "your such a good women Jamie" I wrapped my arm around her giggling, she smiled shaking her head "and you my friend is trashed"

"but im numb, numbs good, I'd like more numb" I mumbled

"sweetie, you cant hold this against him" Jamie started as I stood up "I need a cigarette" I mumbled she followed me outside as I sat my knees pulled up to my chest as I smoked, I laid my head down on my knees and closed my eyes.

"Sam, look I know this isn't right but his a man, and men and women handle that shit differently, to him it was just a fuck, a skank to empty his frustration in" she tried to reason with me, I shook my head.

"she was the one I found out about two weeks after he got to Florida" I whispered taking a deep drag "the week I found out I was pregnant" I lifted my head looking up to her, she didn't know that, I nodded "that's why I didn't go tell him right away, I was so fucking hurt Jamie, I couldn't fucking breath" I felt tears falling, I shook my head "how is it him and I are engaged and im still crying over that fucking man, I don't know" I bit my bottom lip and stared out, bitterly.

"you don't know what" Jamie asked looking at me concerned I shrugged taking a drag "you think you could take sammi back? I mean a hundred percent trust him and forgive him?" I asked him.

She sighed rubbing her face "Sam, sammi and I, well finding out about you two, and seeing how it made me feel, made me realize, well we been in counseling, trying to pull it back together, so I cant say right now I do, but im working towards it, you gotta be honest with Jon"

I looked at her shocked "wow a night of secrets huh?" I tried joking finishing my cigarette.

"you gotta talk to him" Jamie said as we stood I was cold "im ready to go" I mumbled, she nodded "lets roll, you know sammi will come with us" I giggled nodding as I stumbled in the club, my eyes scanning, I scowled seeing summer sitting next to Jon, that set me off, I walked, Jon looked up his eyes connecting with me.

I walked up to him "im cold" I mumbled, he nodded shrugging off his hoody handing it to me which I slipped it on smiling it smelt like him, I sat down on his lap, "warm me up" I said curling into him, he just wrapped his arms around me.

"im ready to go" I told him looking up at him, he nodded "yea I think we all our" he nodded, I nodded as he stood up picking me up with him, I didn't fight it, I just laid my head on his chest.

We all got into the SUV deciding on going to I hop together, I snuggled into Jon, I knew we had a lot to talk about, but right now I didn't feel up to fighting with him anymore I just wanted his comfort.

We all sat at a huge table everyone eating and chatting, oddly this made me think, it bothered me he had been with someone else so soon after leaving me.

I felt the anger growing and frowned, thump, I looked down at the creamer that just hit my forehead I looked up and seen sammi smirking, one eye brow raised, I flicked ice from my water at him "jack ass" this was sammis way of making up, I seen him lean closer to Jamie and smiled happily at the two.

Hell if they could bring their love together, I knew Jon and I could, sammi once had a bad drug problem and a bad problem keeping his penis to himself, he had cheated on Jamie when she was in labor with Jessie.

"what is it between you two?" summer asked, her voice snapping my good mood out of me, I shrugged sitting back.

"indie days, me, her and mox, switchblade conspiracy, we took her under our wing, made her the bad ass she is today" flicked another piece of ice at sammi.

"you wanna go?" sammi asked, I rolled my eyes smirking.

"spsh I'd kick your ass any day" sammi sat back crossing his arms raising an eye brow.

"you think so huh?" he questioned, I smirked nodding.

"i don't think sweetie, I fucking know" I retorted, everyone at the table got silent watching us.

"and where did this deluded idea come from?" he questioned, it was getting hard to keep myself composed, yet sammi was sitting cool as the fall air.

"im sorry who kicked whose ass last time we were in the ring?" I questioned.

"oh yea cause you had moxley helping you!, you and me right now" sammi snapped eying me I nodded looking at roman "roman, buddy spear him for me, take care o my light work" I smirked and busted out laughing, I couldn't contain it anymore.

"your horrible Sam, im amazed you don't get the case of the giggles in the fucking ring" sammi said shaking his head.

"she fucking did man remember?" Jon finally spoke, sammi looked at him confused, "fucking uh fuck who was I against" Jon thought for a second "oh yea fucking Chris hero man, and im like cutting this fucking promo against him, and like shes behind me just fuckin giggling the whole fucking time, finally she like just hid her face in my back" I laughed shaking my head.

Sammi started laughing "oh shit I remember that" I rolled my eyes.

"you guys suck, I am intimidating!" I snapped

Jon pulled me to him wrapping his arm around my shoulder "sure you are babe" he said kissing the side of my head, I looked up at him and seen his grin "I fucking am" I mumbled.

"you guys are two cute" trinity commented smiling, I smiled "thanks" I mumbled.

"yea man we never thought Jon would settle down" uce added, I nodded "well before he got here we pretty much were, guess he needed the break" I looked at him and he frowned, I shrugged looking down, the mood at the table shifting, I cleared my throat "I uh need a cigarette, Seth you've kinda become my non smoking, smoking buddy, come with me?" I asked, he nodded as Jon stood up, and I walked out.

I heard uce apologize to Jon "don't worry about it, its other shit" Jon sighed heavily

"i told you man that this shit would come to bite you in the ass" sammi added, I felt seths hand on my lower back as I listened.

"yea what the fuck summer why did you have to say something?" Jon asked, everyone stayed quiet.

I sadly shook my head as we walked outside I lit a cigarette "this is the most I've smoked in forever" I mumbled tossing my empty pack of cigerates into the trash, I crossed my left arm over my stomach resting my right on top holding out the cigarette, I took a drag "did everyone know?" I asked.

"Sam it wasn't like that" Seth said softly, I nodded "i know I know his a man, men see this different" I rolled my eyes, Seth looked down guilty not saying another word as I silently finished my cigarette. By the time I finished everyone was walking out "hey man I paid for you" Joe told Colby who nodded thanking him.

I hugged Jamie and sammi at the hotel aggering to meet for breakfast in the morning, sammi hung on tighter "don't let this eat you up and destroy what you two have" he whispered and kissed my cheek as him and Jamie left.

Jon and I rode the elevator quietly and walked to our room in silence, I walked in ahead of Jon and just stood there staring my back to him.

"Okay. So what exactly are you second-guessing here? Let's clear this shit up now, I'm not gonna have my future wife thinking I'm some lying asshole." he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I just don't understand, I don't fucking get it Jon, how the fuck you can fuck her two weeks! TWO FUCKING weeks after you left me, and then you kept it from me, you couldn't of told me hey the bitch your having brunch with yea I used to fuck her, what are you still fucking her? Is that why you didn't want me to know" I snapped

Jon walked forward and put his arms around my waist. "Baby, I love you, I wouldn't bullshit you about that." He kissed my shoulder. "Are you telling me you can't tell how turned on I get by you? And your my one and only"

I felt myself smiling despite my bitter mood, but I still had that feeling that something wasn't right. Maybe it was summers comment, how the fuck would she know how Jon was? I seen how Jon treated the women that was just a fuck he didn't care what they did, he wasn't possessive.

I reluctantly pulled away from him I walked over to stand in front of the window. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared out it. "I just don't get it Jon, I was fucking sitting like a god damn fool waiting on you, not being with any one else! And the one person I did I spent weeks, no scratch that months feeling guilty over it! So fucking guilty Jon I cried daily, just the thought I betrayed you!" I said refusing to drop the subject,

"I didn't realize all this stupid shit was so important to you," Jon muttered bitterly. "What the fuck...where is this shit coming from? Jesus!"

I walked over to him "your little fucking bitch letting _ME_ know how possessive. you are, how the fuck would she know if she was just a fuck to you?. Tell me. What's the shit you've done, Jon? For future reference, of course"

"Give me a fucking break. I'm not playing this fucking game with you!. You wanna be jealous of some skank I fucked, go ahead. You realize that's fucking stupid, right? You fucking know you turn me on more than any of them did, and that you're the only one I love. Did you forget that I proposed to you two weeks ago? Did you fucking forget that I put my Carrier on the line defending your ass! And I would do it over and over again so don't even fucking go there! Jesus." He scoffed. "

"Stop treating me like a fucking child and be honest with me, Jon." I snapped glaring back at him

"I'm not treating you like a fucking child!" Jon yelled. "You're the one who's pissed off about bullshit! I'm not going over this shit with you! It's over, it's in the past! Fuck it!"

I scoffed and shook my head, "You say you were in love with me all this time and yet you fucked anything that walked. I was too busy being in love with you to want anyone else. I just wanna know why it was so goddamn easy for you"

"I'm a fucking guy! It's different for us!"

My eyes widened "You fucking son of a bitch! You did not just fucking say that to me!. It's different, huh? Maybe I should have fucked all the guys that were chasing me THE SECOND you were gone! All your little friends that texted me and called me as soon as they heard you and I split up!. I could have at least got some while you were getting yours! Fuck jimmy was still hanging around, he would've gotten me off!" I glared at him smirking

Jon's eyes widened and he dug his nails into his palms. He managed to take a deep breath. " this conversation ends now. Right fucking now." He shook his head.

"No, you don't get to decide when the conversation ends. You don't own me, Jon. I'm not you're fucking property. I asked you a fucking question. How is it different? How can you say you're in love with someone and put your dick in someone else?"

Jon took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Look, you know girls come backstage and offer themselves all the time. You wanna know why we take advantage? It's a fucking distraction to an endless disconnect!. And for me, I thought it was all I'd ever get. After I left you" Jon shook his head but forced himself to continue. "I was a fucking mess, okay? Happy now I wasn't living it up in the big E I was so fucking miserable without you next to me I couldn't even stand to be near me!, fuck I couldn't sleep in a bed cause you weren't there! So I fucked around. It didn't mean anything, and you're not gonna gain anything by hearing details. You wanna know how many women I been with since you? Hundreds! I don't ever fucking know, I lost count, it was just a sad time out for an endless disconnect, because when im inside some one, there's only one face I see!"

I wish that would've stopped me, that I would've melted by his words, I didn't this time, I just felt angrier at this words, if he was that miserable why not come home? Come back to me? I couldve still had my baby, and that, that thought fueled my anger, I deserved to know, "Tell me, Jon. I wanna know, no I deserve to know, if you were that miserable why not fucking come home!"

"No, you fucking don't. If it's anything close to what I feel when you say shit like how you should have fucked around, then no." He shook his head and walked past me out of the bedroom.

I followed him into the bathroom, not finished with what i had to say, "Ya wanna know some things, Jon? Walking in to your boyfriend fucking the women he had been obsessed with for year's, looking back at you and shrugging telling you, I guess you shouldve gave it up, then guilting you into joining them, that was your first sexual experience with him and the women you would and could never be" I snorted shaking my head disgusted, 'So I guess it is fucking different for guys, huh?"

"Jesus Christ." Jon gripped the edge of the sink. He lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut,

He took a deep breath and looked up at me. "baby. God, I'm fucking...I can't even goddamn say how fucking sorry I am..you had to...Jesus Baby, I didn't mean...That guy's a fucking monster and I want to fucking kill him for what he did to we just move past all this shit? I really fucking hate this." he begged reaching out for me, I stepped back shaking my head/

I wrapped my arms around and shivered. I felt numb, cold and exposed

"I'm done with this shit," Jon snapped, and walked past me.

"We're not done!" I followed him into the living room, "You don't get to decide that!" I stomped my foot frustrated, we needed to have this out! Just cause he didn't like hearing somethings! To bad I didn't like knowing I been around a women he was fucking!

"The hell I don't. You're pissed off and I get it, but don't take this shit out on me!" Jon shouted. "We've been over all that shit, it's done, it's fucking over. And I'm not talking about the girls I fucked before or after you! Not gonna fucking happen! This discussion is OVER!" he shouted, matching my glare. he took a deep breath. "Why are you asking me about this now?, you knew I was with other women Sam" he sighed defeated.

"I am so fucking afraid you're gonna wake up one day and realize you made a mistake. I'm not perfect, Jon. I'm so fucking insecure and really fucked up, I have scars that wont ever heal. We should have talked about all this shit and then decided if getting engaged was a good idea, I mean, have you done things with her, that we did together? Did you fuck her against a wall right after a match, the way you did me?" tears fell from my face as I wiped my eyes "you know all my sexual experiences, you know everything, yet I get side swiped by your ex skank" I felt sick saying that.

Jon scratched at his head. "You wanna know? Fine. Fine. I'll fucking tell you everything." He gritted his teeth and stared at the floor. "If it'll make you stop this shit, I'll tell you. Most of the girls, I was on top, a few were on top of me. Summer liked it from behind. She kept calling me 'Dean' She didn't give a shit about me, baby, you're the only woman who ever did. Everybody else wanted Mox or Ambrose. They didn't want me. They just wanted to fuck the guy in the ring. They probably couldn't tell you anything about me." He rubbed his face.

I cringed, not wanting to hear anymore, feeling sick, I shook my head and wiped the tears from my eyes, "it doesn't bother you? Knowing other men want to fuck me? It doesn't set you off? And then imagine your hanging out with a guy who regularly fucked me, and telling you about it?" I tried reasoning with him

" you fucked my best friend, Sam! you don't see me getting all shitty about that, do you? No shit guys wanna fuck you, you're fucking gorgeous and sexy. she was never close to you! God dammit nobody ever was!."

"This isn't just about what summer said, Jon. Yeah, it didn't help, but I just can't help but think about all those other girls, and how easy it was for you What if we get on a different schedule and don't see each other for weeks? We've done that before, are you going to fuck somebody else?" my eyes widened in horror at the thought

His jaw dropped. "Are you...are you fucking KIDDING me with this shit?" he laughed humorlessly and stared at me. "Jesus. Of course I wouldn't! I never ever nor I ever will fucking cheat on you!. Christ! You must think I'm a fucking piece of trash, What the fuck ado you want?" Jon demanded. "That fucking skanks got you all fucked up. We've been so fucking happy Sam!"

"I think we made a mistake, Jon" i felt myself shutting down, closing myself off, I knew I was out of control, and I really hated that feeling;

Jon stared at me eyes wide and in shock "what are you saying?" he asked

I swallowed the large lump that formed in my throat and shook my head, whispering, "Jon, we hadn't seen each other in almost two years, we sleep together, you find out about the baby spend a month making my life hell, then bam we're together and a week late engaged, We should have given each other more time. I think we were so afraid to lose each other we just rushed into this without thinking"

"So don't wanna marry me?" he asked quietly looking down.

I sighed "That's not what I'm saying, Jon" I sighed, I felt confused not even understanding myself what I was trying to say, I ran my fingers through my hair, "I just think we rushed into this...that's all."

"I don't know what to fucking do, Jon" I cried, feeling sick.

"Well, it sounds like you have an idea." Jon rubbed his face and took a deep breath.

I sighed I put my hand on his forearm trying to get him to look at me "Jon, just listen to me please" I begged.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Jon screamed, getting up and backing away from me. Tears fell from his eyes and he glared at me, I gulped, I had never in all the years I knew him, seen him cry, seen him this upset,. "why are you doing this? Do you like seeing me in pain, what the fuck?"

"You're not understanding what I'm trying to say." I argued back now on just prides sake, I knew I was wrong now, he answered my question, he begged me to stop but I couldn't I just kept goading him into this point

"Bullshit! You just fucking stood there and said we shouldn't have gotten engaged! What the fuck isn't there to understand?" He ran his hands through his hair, trying to breathe normally. "Christ, if you felt like this, then why did you agree marry me in the first place? You were so fucking happy that night!. What the fuck changed? What the fuck is going ON with you?" he shouted his voice straining with frustration and emotion.

"I just think...maybe we...should have waited a bit before we...did this. my career is just starting, Jon.. Knowing you slept with one of my co-workers someone I will have to be in the ring with at some point, how am I supposed to contain that emotion., I scared Trina's face! That was where I could get away with it, I cant here Jon! I can't stand to see their faces, hear their fucking whispers" I looked down as tears fell again.

"Since when do we give a fuck what other people think? Jesus Christ! Im fucking engaged to you! Thats all that should fucking matter!" he sighed rubbing his face.

I didn't know what else to say, there was no more words to say, so I just walked up to him and grabbed his face, tears pouring "im so sorry Jon, this was supposed to be a celebration and I ruined it, I love you so fucking much, I'd be lost without you, I meant it when I said I couldn't handle another heartbreak from you" I told him and leaned up kissing him, I moaned when he gripped my hair pulling me up, I automatically wrapped my legs around him as he walked us back to the bedroom never breaking the kiss.

"let me love you baby" Jon nuzzled my neck kissing light feathery kisses, I moaned arching my back.

"take me baby please" I moaned and that was all he needed.

A/n- thank you so much for everyone who's reviewed this:) hope you all like this one. Please review and let me know what you all think, sorry it took so long to update been a crazy week, I'm a manager for a group home so sometimes my schedule gets kinda hectic, just hang in there with me guys:) thank you all.


	9. Chapter 9

the next morning, i woke up to Jon practically laying on top of me, this is what he did when we fought, but I didn't mind, we were completely naked and entangled, my head was pounding causing me to groan "oh god" I mumbled rubbing my face, I closed my eyes more then ready to go back to sleep, when knocking on the door stirred Jon, I groaned "i swear if that's Colby im gonna murder him" I mumbled "he fucking would be out all night and up for the gym first thing" I sighed as Jon and I both got up.

Jon slipped his jeans on as I had stolen his boxers, and t-shirt, I laid back under the covers "hey man we wanted to see if you guys wanted to do breakfast?" sammi asked.

Jon sighed "mind if we skip man?" Jon asked

"yea everything ok?" sammi asked concerned

"yea I think it is, im gonna talk to her a little more sober but I think we worked through it last night" jons voice sounded strained "I fucking hope at least"

"yea alright man we'll hit you up later, go make shit right with her, I cant handle either of you like that again" sammi said, I heard the door shut, Jon sighed and walked back towards the bed lighting a cigarette, he lightly shook me, I pulled the covers off and he smiled small handing me the cigarette, I took a small drag feeling in my lungs I had smoked to much last night. I handed it back to Jon who was now laying across the foot of the bed.

"when I was about fifthteen, my mother brought home one of her co-workers" he looked over at me raising his eye brow "this women was all over me, I don't know, I guess any normal fifthteen year old would be all over that shit" he took a drag of his cigarette "i wasn't" he blew out the smoke "she flipped asked if I was gay or some shit, woke my mom up, my mom starting laughing telling her friend, that I wasn't worth anything, not even for a free fuck" he rolled his eyes putting out the cigarette the ash tray resting on his stomach as he spoke "my mom told me I better learn to enjoy being alone, no women would want me with a limp dick" he scoffed.

My eyes burnt with unshed tears and a realization hit me "so that's why?" I whispered, it all made sense "that's why you slept with all those women and bounced from women to women?" I questioned, Jon shrugged "probably, I don't know, its fucked up, I don't know why I felt I should tell you that, I know how you feel about my mother"

I hated his mother with passion, not like he had a lot to do with her either, i kicked the blanket off of me and crawled over to him, I put the ashtray on the floor and climbed on top of him, where I was straddling him, he placed his hands on my hips "baby im so sorry I let that schooch over rule my sense, I know you love me, I've always known you loved me, it did bother me, but not enough to second guess us, im so sorry for that" I held my hand up with my ring "this means the world to me, you mean the world to me" I bent down placing a soft kiss on his lips "your not alone, you have me and im not going anywhere, I love you so much" I told him placing small kisses along his neck and down to his color bone, he groaned, thrusting his hip up.

I laughed out loud loudly, when he flipped me over on top my back, him climbing on top of me, I looked up and seen his eyes glazed over "tell me you want me" he whispered nipping the skin on my neck, I moaned "I want you, I always want you" I moaned he pinned my hands over my head, placing his knee in between my legs, as he sucked on my neck and down to my color bone.

"tell me you love me" he whispered, snapping my eyes open, I looked up at his face.

"i love you" I said emphasizing each word "you know I do" I whispered, he nodded running his index finger down my cheek "i know you do sunshine" he whispered and moved to my nipple through his shirt, I groaned "tell me you wanna be my wife" I hissed as his teeth gazed my nipple making me arch my back.

"I want to be your wife baby, fuck I'd marry you right now" I moaned and snapped my eyes open at my confession, his eyes snapped open to me and he smirked letting go of my hands he came down smashing his lips onto mine, and before I knew it we were both naked in a morning of love making.

Later that day we agreed to finally leave the comfort of our bed and meet everyone for lunch, I just finished getting dress when Jon walked up to me from behind wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder, he rested his chin on my shoulder as I finished my eye make up "your so beautiful, even without all that shit, I like it better without" he mumbled, I smiled looking at us through the mirror, I had on white v-neck t-shirt that said varsity 01 and had a bull dog on it, with blue stripes around the sleeves and a pair of lose ripped up jeans.

/"you look sexy" I smiled he had on a black t-shirt and blue baggy jeans with a black hat backwards on, "we could stay in" he mumbled, I laughed "how do you have anything left?" I asked turning around in his embrace, he shrugged "I don't know when im around you just, fuck I need you" he kissed my lips lightly.

I smiled "I know I feel it to, but im beat and hung over and in need of something in my tummy" I smiled at him, he nodded.

"then I should feed my fiance" he winked kissing me taking my hand as we headed out of the hotel towards the restaurant lobby, everyone already there, including summer rea, however she had fandongo at her side.

Jon nodded and I just turned my head, I still didn't understand her reason for telling me that nonsense, so I chose to ignore her until I was over it, I know childish but oh well.

"good morning, , how are you feeling?" trinity asked smirking, I groaned rolling my eyes as Jon poured me a cup of coffee, I leaned against him smiling "thank you baby" I kissed his shoulder as he nodded and started talking to Colby and Joe and Jon.

"i feel like shit" I mumbled

"you were drinking pretty heavy, brie mode" brie added, I sighed again nodding "i know I don't drink like that a lot" I shrugged taking a sip of the amazing coffee "just got carried away" I mumbled.

I smiled seeing April and Phil walk in, again, "I'll be right back" I informed everyone but mostly Jon who clenched his jaw but said nothing, nodding he kissed me and I walked towards their table sitting.

"good morning number one contender" April smiled.

"morning" I smiled eying the two.

"what?" April asked, Phil had a smug smirk on his face

"you two are spending in awful lot of time together" I commented, April looked down blushing.

"oh my god are you two?"

"yea just keep it hush" April said smiling, I nodded "ok sure I mean its not my business to tell anyways, but can I ask why?" I asked, she nodded towards my table.

"i don't need if and when I get a title shot for your friends over there to take away all my work saying its because im with Phil" she shrugged, I rolled my eyes.

"that's so dumb, but no its not my business to tell anyways, as far as I know you two are friends"

April smiled "i miss you friend! We need to do some shopping"

"like totally, I totally need some like uh need new stuff" phill mocked in a valley girl voice making both of us laugh, I rolled my eyes.

"for sure, next town?" I asked standing up, she nodded leaning over to hug me as well as Phil, I made my way back to our table and sat next to Jon, taking his hand I leaned on him as everyone talked, I felt to exhausted between the drinking, the high emotions, and the sex, on top of my match, I felt completely and utter wiped out.

I felt Jon place his hand on my hip running his thumb up and down "so have you two discussed wedding plans yet?" trinity asked, I shook my head, Jon smirked "i don't know if you ask her it'd be today" making me choke on my hot coffee.

"oh ow that's hot" I cleared my throat Seth handing me his ice water I took a couple sips "er hm thanks" I coughed shaking my head "I did not say that" I glared at him "i want a small wedding, close friends and family" I shrugged taking a bite of my egg's,

"your not like totally excited?" Nikki asked, I smiled shrugging again taking jons hand.

"I am but, right now im just happy to be with him, and to me all it is a piece of paper" I smiled up at Jon, he smirked leaning in kissing me.

'' man your staying quiet on this matter" uce nodded to Jon, he smirked "hell I'd go to a courthouse now and make her legally mine" he winked at me, I smiled shaking my head.

"oh man don't do that" Tj said shaking his head, making a cut throat motion with his hand

"see when most men say that its so sexist but knowing you Jon, its so sweet" nattie added and then glared at her husband making me laugh, summer rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but smirk.

"yea he says that now but once I get him to the courthouse, he'd make an excuse" I joked, sammi sat back smirking.

"bullshit lets go right now" Jon challenged, I raised my eyebrow sitting back crossing my arms "your the one that's wants friends and family" he added,

"i got sammi, Jamie and the kids here"

"hey we're here too!" trinity piped in.

"lets go" Jon smirked, I felt my heart pounding as I looked around at everybody, who was just watching us, well this didn't work out well.

"why don't we plan a little wedding?" Nikki suggested

"i don't know Bries planning her wedding, and trin and uce" I shrugged, Jon squeezed my hand reassuring me.

"girl we can all plan a wedding and not take each others moments" trinity smiled at me, I nodded "uh yea ok" I said as the topic turned into a less serious subject.

"ready?" Jon asked tossing money on the table, I nodded as he held out his hand "we'll see you guys" he said I waved, hoping I didn't upset him, he pulled me to him "come on lets walk" he said softly I nodded as he kept his arm around my waist and me close to him.

I smiled as he walked us down to the beach "you know I was serious right?" he asked looking at me as we stopped walking in front of the ocean, I nodded "I know" I looked down kicking the sand "so what stopped you baby?" he asked, I sighed shrugging "i know you were serious, and if it came down to it, I would, I would go now, just baby, I've never had any type of normality, you know that, I didn't go to my prom I was busy wrestling to pay bills, I didn't have any of those moments where its like your day, and your a princess" I shrugged as tears burnt my eyes "I just want that" Jon nodded pulling me to him "and that's what you'll get baby, I promise you will feel like the biggest princess" he kissed the top of my head, I smiled laying my head on his chest, closing my eyes just enjoying this rare moment with him.

Later that day we were at the airport droping sammi Jamie and the kids off, I kinda just avoided jenny's obvious staring, Jon pulled me to him wrapping his arm around my shoulders "alright man, we'll see you when we go home next, I guess" Jon shrugged.

Jamie hugged me and glared at Jon "you take care of her Jon, or ill kick your ass" I laughed as Jon held up his hand that wasn't wrapped around me "scouts honor"

"you weren't a fucking scout" Jamie laughed hugging him.

"love you guys"

we watched them all walk out of our sighed, I smiled leaning against Jon "ready?" he asked, smacking my ass, making me jump.

"yea yea lets go" I grumbled leaning against him, I heard him take a deep breath and start walking holding onto me tightly.

"you think they'll work it out?" I asked, Jon shrugged "probably sammi really loves her, realizes his been a dick" Jon said opening the door for me, I smiled nodding as he got in and started driving "what?" he asked

"must be in the water" he smirked at me and shrugged as I laid my head against his arm as he cursed his way through the airport traffic.

"you think we'll be ok?" I asked him softly, he looked down at me his eyes wide, and shook his head.

"baby I fucking know it, I need you to much to not make this work, so whether you like it or not you stuck with this ugly mug" I smiled touching Jon's face, running my thumb over the tiny scar under his left eye.

"i think you have a sexy face and I love it very much" I told him smiling.

"I love you baby" he said softly kissing the top of my head, I closed my eyes as we started our long journey to the next town, feeling completely content.

A/n- thank you so much for everyone who's reviewed this:) hope you all like this one. Please review and let me know what you all think, I've gotten a lot of favorites and alerts, but not a lot of reviews:/, so review this chapter and ill upload another by midnight tonight:) thank you all. Oh and im working on a Roman story, it of course has dean ambrose in it:)


	10. Chapter 10

I sat in the arena pouting I hadn't seen Jon in two days, he and the guys had some signings to do in new york while I was here in los angelas doing some diva shoots, my first set, I had a blast with the girls besides Eva and summer, it just felt awkward, and well I wanted to punch summer in the face, hard, but other then that it was a blast.

I heard a knock on the door and yelled come in while I finished my text to Jon, I looked up and seen Eva standing there.

Seeing her put me on guard since she was with jimmy that day, I nodded setting my phone down "whats up?" I asked her guarded.

"i uh I wanted to apologize about jimmy, I had no clue, we met while I was training at nxt and he asked if I could bring him to the arena he just wanted to see it, and I remember that feeling so I did and well you know what happened and I feel horrible" I sighed nodding.

"jimmy's a real uh manipulator" I said quietly, she nodded "and I didn't want you thinking of me like summer, im married, happily, I love my husband, I wasn't with your ex, and I was just truly trying to be a good friend" Eva said as the door opened.

I looked behind her to see the shield guys walking in, Jon quickly came over to me kissing me "you ok?" he asked sitting next to me, I nodded "Eva was just apologizing" I told him he glared over her "Jon stop" I said softly taking his hand.

"Jon im so sorry I honestly had no clue, he made it seem like he just wanted to see the arena" Eva said, Jon just rolled his eyes and sat back, Eva nodded "ill see you Sam" she said softly, I nodded and glared at my fiance "she didn't know Jon" I snapped, he rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a fuck! My fiance got punched in the fucking jaw over that bullshit" he snapped at me

"you cant blame her! She didn't know" I snapped back pointing my hand towards the door, Jon huffed "the fuck I cant! You didn't have to watch that Sam!" he snapped, I rolled my eyes.

"Sam it was a pretty awful sight, in jons defense" Seth said quietly and uncomfortably,

"ok but Eva didn't know, and jimmy can be one hell of a manipulator, trust me, I know" I sighed.

"baby girl we just want you safe, and Jon not in prison, so I think what Jon is trying to say is just because careful around her" Joe tried added.

"no what im fucking saying is keep the fuck away from her! Shes no fucking good! Especially if shes hanging out with Jacobs!" Jon snapped, Joe sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Goddammit Jonathon good! I am not your property! I can do what I want, when the fuck I want to!" I snapped standing up.

"where the fuck are you going?" Jon asked as I headed to the door, I turned around my hand on the door nob "anywhere but here! If I stay here im going to punch you in your goddamn face for acting so fucking ignorant!" I snapped and stormed out slamming the door behind me.

I sighed walking around the arena, my hands shoved in my pockets, I knew Jon was just being his over protective self, but you cant blame somebody who had no clue, and its not like jimmy and mine's relationship is of public knowledge, hell even the McMahon's couldn't find it.

I felt my phone vibrate and glared "seriously Jon not in the fucking mood" I snapped answering it.

"not Jon, Jamie" I heard my friends voice and smiled finding a create.

"oh sorry, I didn't even look, just assumed, hey"

"everything ok?" she asked, I sighed going into what just transpired in my life between Eva apologizing and Jon going bizzerko on me.

"ah his just being Jon, he cant stand the thought of something happening to you, his heart cant handle it, and we all know Jon, his doesn't put things together well" Jamie tried making me feel better, I nodded tears wailing in my eyes.

"I know this, I just, I don't know Jamie, I just, Eva didn't know you cant fault her for knowledge she didn't have, and maybe this happening saved someone else from enduring what I had to, and if that's the case, I'll take a punch to the jaw any day" I wiped my eyes and sighed "oh babe I know you would and Jon he just he cant stand that all that happened to you"

"i told him about the three way last week, when we got into that argument" I told her, she hissed "Jesus, no wonder his going into super mode, sweetie he loves you"

"I know he does" I nodded wiping my eyes "but whats up?" I asked

she sighed "uh when are you guys coming home next?" I frowned, she sounded stressed

"This weekend actually why?" I asked her

"well I uh have an issue with Cali and I really need your help, sammi just keeps laughing and I don't know" Jamie sighed, I frowned, I loved those kids as my own.

"whats going on?"

"she has a little friend named Jermaine" she started as I gushed "aw her first boyfriend" I cooed, she sighed "no Sam jermnays a girl! And I caught her looking at sammis magazines" I laughed "its not funny! Shes a baby!"

"oh my god Jamie, shes nine! I mean what If she was? Oh well who gives a shit as long as shes happy? And then again it could just be a phase or just experimenting" I rambled shrugging "no biggie"

"no biggie! No biggie! This is my baby, just wait until your a mommy and your baby's acting this way" I laughed again leaning against the wall, Jamie and I talking for another fifthteen minutes before I realized I had to go get ready.

I walked to hair and make up and smiled at Eva "im sorry if I caused problems" I shook my head sitting down "hello Janet, don't worry about it, jons just super duper protective of me" I explained to her she nodded smiling.

"his so cute with you last week at lunch, he was ready to go get married" I laughed nodding "yea but I just, I grew up rough, I didn't get all the things other girls got, prom, home coming, all that I didn't, so my weddings kinda the only princess moment I get and I really want that" I smiled, Eva smiled "aw I understand that", we sat and talked while we finished getting ready for the night, I stood up "thank you ladies once again amazing" I laughed smiling.

I heard a throat clear and looked up to see Jon leaning against the wall, he had on his black jeans for the show, and his boots, his hair slicked back, no vest on yet just his shield hoodie unzipped, thumbs laced through his belt loops and one boot propped against the wall, I melted right then.

"girl go get your man" Eva smiled nudging me and walking off

"thanks Eva" i slowly walked up to Jon, who had his eyes intently on Eva, he snapped them back to me as I now stood in front of him, he held out his hand, I nervously took it, no words spoken between us, I realized he was walking me out to smoke.

He lit a cigarette and took a deep drag handing it to me, I took a smaller drag then him and handed it back wrapping my arms around myself, it was getting into the evening and a little chilly in this new york air Jon shrugged his jacket it off handing it to me, I smiled taking it and slipping it on, taking in his smell, cigarette, cool water cologne and mint, it was his unique smell that was only his, we just stood there silently while he smoked, finally he sighed pulling me to him "look I just I cant fucking stand the thought of anything happening to you, I just got you back" he kissed the top of my head, I looked up at him and leaned up capturing his lips with mine.

"baby im not going anywhere, im here" I whispered, he nodded "come on let go win you a belt" he said wrapping his arms around me us walking inside that way.

I took a deep breath only Jon and I stood at our entrance he was walking me down and then heading back up, I wanted this legit I didn't want anyone to take this moment from me, not so much of a heel play but this was more of a personal goal for me which Stephanie and Paul respected.

I heard our music play and took his hand him leading the way as we treaded down the stairs, we got to the barrier and Katelyn started yelling that he needed to go to the back, I held my hands up in defense and turned to Jon smirking, as he yelled at her over my shoulder he then bent down and kissed me, I moaned getting a little into the kiss "I love you" we both whispered, he took my hand and helped my climb the barrier smacking my ass as I jumped over, I laughed turning back as he winked "down worry im going im going" he told Katelyn and he headed back up the stairs.

I nodded getting in the ring, butterfly's in my tummy as Katelyn and I locked up, playing the power game she won backing me into the corner running her shoulder into my gut causing me to behind over in pain.

Jon stood at the top of the stairs with Seth and roman watching her match, he hissed seeing how hard that shoulder was "come on baby you got this" he whispered earning a smirk from each of his team mates, he squatted down watching.

"man we'd think your more nervous then Sam" Seth joked, Jon just nodded watching as Sam got the upper hand whipping Katelyn into the rope.

I ran to the top rope going to do my leap frog when Katelyn got up sparing me mid air, I heard the crowd start chanting, holy shit and smirked as I double over in pain feeling an old injury flare up, fuck I clutched my ribs "you ok girl" Katelyn whispered grabbing my up by my hair, I nodded "broken rib" I hissed and quickly reversed her hold into jons finisher, I climbed on top of her hooking her leg 1...2...3, I closed my eyes laying on the mat, I couldn't believe it, I did it "here is you winner by pin fall and NEW! DIVAS CHAMPION SAMANTHA!" I opened my eyes and smiled I seen the guys en-gulping the ring.

I laughed as Jon helped me up I took my belt and wrapped my arm over my ribs as roman lifted my up on his shoulders, the pain was nothing compared to the amazing feeling I had I closed my eyes for a moment just taking in the moment I opened it and smiled as we all did our fist bump and roman lowered me into jons arms, I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him.

We excited the ring jons arms around me "you ok" he whispered noticing the hard time I had walking up the stairs.

"i broke a rib with her spear" I told him, he hissed and picked me up I laughed "Jon not necessary" I giggled as he set me down once we got to the back.

"you ok?" roman asked

"broke a rib on her spare"

"that's was fuckign bad ass, did you hear the crowd on that?" Seth said almost more excited then me, he was practically bouncing "that was the best fucking divas match since fuck I don't fucking know!" he bounced, I laughed.

"alright turbo chill, we're gonna get her to Chris" Jon said making me stop "im fine Jon, I'll wrap it and ice it no big deal, ain't my first broken rib" Jon sighed.

"and we fucking go through this every time so why don't we save the time of an agurement on your night and just get your checked and we can do our match and go out and celebrate" Jon said sternly, I sighed nodding, I really didn't want this night ruined, Jon smiled as we headed to medic, Seth and roman behind us.

I hissed as Chris pushed on it "yea its broke, doesn't feel close to your lung though, he said as he lifted my arms and started wrapping them, "that's not to tight?" he asked, I shook my head.

"oh my god girl that was amazing!" I heard trinity come in with Romans cousins Jon and jey "thank you" I said

"what happened champ?" trin asked sitting next to me

"broke a rib" I shrugged

"oh just like a nail huh?" trin laughed, I smiled as Chris finished "isn't the first time, in fact I broke one just opposite this side three months before getting signed, I went through three tables, landed wrong and snap" I shrugged.

"damn girl like damn" was all Jon said wrapping his arm around trins shoulder he leaned into her, I smiled at the two they were so cute, Jon came over "you ok" he asked putting his hand on my hip, I smiled nodding "I've had worse" I shrugged sliding down, Jon helping me.

"you guys ready for your matches?" I asked

"you little lady are staying back here" Jon said, I glared

"im not glass Jon, im not gonna break come on! I seen you at the top of the stairs for mine! I wanna be there for yours" I whined, I smirked at Jon and batted my eyes, he sighed shaking his head "no! No Sam im serious, stop that!" I pouted out my lips.

"god dammit! You stay clear, watch those fucking ribs, in fact your doing commentary!" he snapped I smiled grabbing my belt as the guys started laughing "lets do this boys" I smiled taking jons hand waving bye to the three.

"you sure your ok?" Jon asked, I looked at him "Jon baby I've gone to the ring how many times, busted my head open, busted my rib fuck I broke my toe and came and stood ringside by you, its what we do" I pointed between him and I, he nodded clearing his throat.

"I know, I know" he said softly as he rolled his head getting into ambrose mood, I smirked kissing him, he took my hand and we headed down the stairs again.

Jon helped me over the barrier, that hurt a little "you ok" he whispered, I nodded I fist pumped roman and Seth as Jon walked me to the commentary "i fucking mean it stay put!" he snapped as I sat down, I smirked waving at jbl, king and Michael Cole, Jon grabbed my face and kissed me roughly before heading into the ring.

I put my headphones on "hello boys"

"well hello Samantha, and what do we owe the pleasure of having you with us tonight?" jbl practically drooled, I laughed "just watching my boys beat some ass up close and personal" I smirked.

"you sound pretty confident there Sam" Micheal Cole said.

"of course she is she believes!" jbl kissed up, I nodded "you know it, and Cole you'd be smart to start to believe to" I smiled over at him, he rolled his eyes.

"Michael stop being so rude we have a champion in our presence a beautiful champion might I add" king added winking at me, I laughed.

"aw thank you king" I turned my eyes on the match nodding in approval as roman hit his spare "excuse me boys, while I go celebrate with my boys some well deserved justice being served" I blew them a kiss and got up walking to the ring, I smirked high fiving roman and Seth and walking straight into deans arms he lifted me up and kissed me as we all held our fists to each other and headed out, a good night for the shield.

We got to the back everyone happy with the way things worked out tonight I smiled at my belt as we got to the locker room, "I say tonight we all go out" roman spoke happily I nodded looking at Jon who nodded."yea as long as no one's ex show's up and ruins it, seems your one for one on that" Jon cracked a joke, I rolled my eyes and picked out some clothes while texting trinity and the girls. We all alter on met up at a club, celebrating an amazing ppv. And neither one of our ex's showed up.

A/n- thank you so much for everyone who's reviewed this:)


	11. Chapter 11

THREE MONTHS LATER-

I was on one hell of a run everything was amazing, Jon and I even began planning our wedding, I still had my belt, I smiled at Jon as we pulled into our drive way, finally after two months we were home for a few days and I couldn't be happier.

I hadn't been feeling well the past week and all I wanted to do was sleep in my bed "you ok?" Jon asked worry in his eyes, I smiled at him caressing his face "im good, just exhausted" I told him, he sighed nodding "go lay down, ill get the bags" he said kissing me, he still looked worried, so I didn't argue.

I laid down on the bed curling underneath the blanket it smelt like Jon, before I knew it I was passed out on his side of the bed, curled into his pillow.

"rise and shine sunshine" I heard Jon whisper softly, lightly shaking me, "baby wake up" he ran his hand down my arm, I moaned stretching "i just fell asleep" I whined my eyes feeling heavy.

"baby its nine in the morning" Jon said, I frowned opening my eyes "you slept all afternoon and night"

"oh wow" I said sitting up rubbing my face, I seen I was changed out of my jeans and one of jons t-shirts replaced my tank top, Jon handed me a cup of coffee, I ran my hand over my face, taking the cup and a peck on his lips "im sorry baby, im just fucking beat" I yawned sipping the coffee.

"you feeling ok?" Jon asked as I scooted over, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I laid my head on his chest "yea im just tired" I told him.

"I know you have been for like fucking two weeks now, im getting worried babe"

"im fine we just been so busy and I got busier winning the belt, my body just needs to get used to the hectic schedule" I shrugged, Jon nodding kissing the top of my head.

We spent the day just lounging around, I got physically ill after tring to eat lunch "i must've just caught something" I said to a concerned Jon as we laid on the couch watching a movie, Jon behind me, his leg over mine.

"if your not better soon im making you go to the doctor" I frowned rolling my eyes but didn't saying anything to tired to argue. with him, before I knew it my eyes were drifting closed again.

"she ok?" I heard faintly

"i don't know man she keeps making excuse's, you know her and fucking doctors" Jon said sounding worried. I frowned, I didn't want to make him worry.

"shes pregnant" I heard Jamie voice, Jon laughed "no shes not, shes on birth control"

"yea so was I both times, and she wasn't when you two started again, I'd bet my first born, shes pregnant, this was how she was before" I squeezed my eyes as the room got deadly silent "er sorry Jon" Jamie said softly.

"its cool" he said softly, I could imagine him waving her off, I deiced to to move at that point and stretch "evening" sami said from above me, I laughed sitting up "evening, sorry hectic schedule lots of jet lag" i stretched standing up.

I walked to Jon and smiled sitting on his lap kissing him "hi baby"

"hey" he said running his thumb across my bare thigh, the tension thick in the air "whats wrong?" I asked him, he sighed looking up at me "you pregnant?" he asked.

"no im on birth control" I told him, he nodded "you weren't when we got back together and we you know a lot...a lot" he emphasized, I nodded.

"they did a pregnancy test at the doctors" I informed him.

"it'd be ok if you were" he said softly, I shook my head standing up "no it fucking wouldn't, it would be for you, you get to continue to live your dream, mine would be over, and while down the road that's ok, right now no" I snapped.

"oh so having my child would ruin your life?" Jon snapped, I rolled my eyes.

"right now? Yes" Jon stood up a crazed look in his eyes, sami came over "hey man come on lets go" sami said while Jon glared daggers in me, I knew I opened a wound saying that, but he was only thinking of his wants, I was on one hell of a run right now and I didn't want to be a one hit wonder!

Jon nodded and slammed out of the house, sami looked back at me and I frowned "hey its ok, I'll talk to him, I know you didn't mean it that way" he said softly following Jon.

I frowned sitting down "i didn't mean it like that Jamie" I mumbled

"I know sweetie and its a delicate subject for both of you, but sweetie, would it be that bad if you know, you were?" Jamie asked, I brought my legs up and laid my head on my knee's, my ring catching my eye, I thought about it, other then the uncertainty of my carrier, would it be that bad?

I smiled picturing a little boy, with blonde curly hair and blue gray eyes and his farther dimples running around the back yard with Jon and brodie, "na it wouldn't" I smiled at her.

"wanna go get a test?" she asked, I sighed and nodded standing up "yea let me go get dressed" I said softly.

I walked back to our room and smiled looking around, jons clothes from yesterday and today all over the floor, I picked them up putting them in the hamper, I slipped out of jons boxes and placed them at the foot of the bed while slipping a pair of jean shorts on and my sandals, I looked at myself in my vanity mirror, lifting my green slipknot tank top I placed my hand over my flattened belly, I closed my eyes as a wave of emotions came over me.

What would happen to my carrier? I loved being champ right now and I loved the roll I was on, I didn't want to be a one hit wonder, a she coudl've been so much more if she didn't get knocked up, I wanted to be a legend one of the greats, like trish and lita I wanted to revolutionize womens wrestling like chyna did.

But what if something happened to this one, I couldn't handle that type of lost again, and though I seen changes in Jon since being back together was he ready to be a farther? Could he handle it? So many questions ran through my mind.

I took a deep breath "ok girl one thing at a time, first find out if you are" I told myself and grabbed my keys and purse. Walking out I seen Jamie with her back to me "well we're going to get a test, Sam she didn't mean it that way, hey we were there we saw how hard it was for her, I know, just try to make him understand, ok love you" and she hung up, I cleared my throat.

"everything ok?" I asked quietly, hoping I didn't push Jon to far this time, Jamie smiled "of course sweetie"

"where are they?" I asked

"pier" she answered I sighed, meant Jon was drinking "he pissed?" I asked, she shook her head "no sami said his more hurt not understanding" she said softly, I sighed nodding.

"lets go" I mumbled feeling tired and somewhat sick not sure if it was this, or my nerve's, or both, Jamie drove, I sat quietly I sighed "maybe Jon should be with me for this?" I mumbled, Jamie nodded "well we're here might as well buy it, and go back to your house" I nodded as we walked into the store.

I frowned staring at all the different types of tests "how do I know which one to get?" I asked staring.

"well which one did you use last time?" she asked I shrugged.

"i didn't" I whispered reading different boxes

"then how did you know?" Jamie asked

"remember I was sleeping all the time which at first I thought was depression, and then was sick constantly, I went to my doctor" I mumbled holding up two different boxes EPT and first response.

_I sat in the room waiting for what seemed like forever, they tested for everything and then some, including pregnancy I snorted at the thought, wouldn't that just be perfect, left out in the pouring rain by my boyfriend like a piece of trash, just to wind up pregnant._

_I laid back putting my hand across my stomach and sighed "if you are in there, I hate to tell you it'd probably be just us for now im so sorry little baby, your daddy is on some kick I don't know whats going on with him, but I promise I' ll love you enough for the both of us" I whispered softly._

_I heard a knock on the door and sat up as the doctor walked in "okay we have your results in and your are defiantly pregnant" a nurse came in with a machine behind the doctor "we're going to do an ultra sound and just see where we're at, when was your last period?" he asked, my mind was spinning "uh er almost two months ago on the tenth" I mumbled having to think for a moment, he nodded and instructed me to lay down "this might be cold" he said looking at the screen._

_I watched as little white orbs of things showed up against the black screen, tears filling my eyes "and there is your little guy or girl" the doctor smiled "and it seems a little on the hyper side" he joked, I smiled wiping a small tear from my eye at the bouncing blip on the screen._

_He wiped the gel off of my stomach and helped me sit up "here is some samples of prenatal vitamins, and im writing a prescription for them, everything looks healthy and well, as for your work, we might want to talk to them you are no longer able to physically be in that ring" I just sat there nodding taking the bag of stuff he gave me._

_I felt numb and my ears were ringing "and we'll see you again in about a month" I nodded "uh thank thank you" I mumbled gathering my stuff, I walked out of the room and made my appointment "congratulations" the bubbly receptionist told me, I nodded mumbling again a faint thank you._

_I walked to my car and sat behind the wheel, staring as the tears silently fell, this should be one of the happiest moment in a womens life, I put my hand on my stomach "im so sorry baby" I cried laying my head on the steering wheel, I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath starting the car, I drove off into a world of uncertainty._

"Sam Sam you ok?" Jamie asked I felt the wetness on my face and shook my head "im gonna I need a" I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom, what little was in my stomach came hurling back up into the toilet.

I felt a hand on my back as I heaved into the toilet., I sat back using a paper towel Jamie handed to me, I shook my head "I was so scared, I before I knew for sure, I uh" I wiped my eyes "I apologized to that baby" I sobbed laying my head on my knees, shaking my head "I told it I would love it enough for me and Jon both, and I just I don't know" I looked up to my friend who looked like her world just crushed around her.

"i didn't know you felt that way" she whispered, I shrugged "yea well you know" I said softly "sweet heart whether Jon came around that baby or not, that baby would've had a world of love around it, between me and sami and you and all the guys, oh sweetie, you weren't alone then and your not now, Jon loves you, he wants to build a life with you, a family, he knows he did you wrong, sweetie you gotta give him a chance to make that right" Jamie said softly.

I just nodded "yea lets go buy these" I said as Jamie helped me up, I walked slowly behind her, I placed my hand on my stomach and took a deep breath.

"well well, what do we have here?" I groaned at the voice behind me, I turned around and groaned seeing summer rea "what are you doing here?" I asked

"better question is for you, what are those for?" she asked nodding to the tests in my hands I rolled my eyes "none of your fucking business" I snapped, Jamie lightly grabbing my elbow.

"well seeing as I have a match with your next week, I need to make sure I don't cause Jon to lose another unborn child he probably doesn't know about"

"fuckign bitch" I went to lunge at her but Jamie grabbed me "shes not worth it, and they're mine bitch" Jamie snapped grabbing the tests and walking to the counter, I glared at summer "hey im just repeating what I heard" summer smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"yea well maybe you should practice keeping your mouth shut like you should your fucking legs!" I snapped and stormed out of the store.

I handed Jamie money "no its fine" I sighed.

"how the fuck did she know Jamie?, did he fucking?" I stopped shaking my head, I was shaking.

"i I don't know" she sighed, this day getting even longer.

I saw jons truck back in the drive way when we pulled up "look you don't know if you are or not right now, but you do know stress isn't well for the baby, if you are, don't get in their guns blazing Sam" she said softly, I bit my lip and just nodded as a fresh crop of tears burnt my eyes, I took a shaky breath.

"_Jamie I don't know whats happening" I cried into the phone_

"_okay sweetie whats wrong?"_

"_im having sharp pains and light bleeding, my doctor said it could be nothing but im scared" I cried_

"_ok ok, I'll be right there, we're going to the er just in case and your getting a new doctor" she said and we hung up, I frowned sitting on my couch putting my hand on my stomach "please little baby don't go anywhere, you might be UN excepted, but not UN wanted, please don't go anywhere" I cried._

_Later on I laid on a hospital bed being poked and prodded Jamie looked at me "you ok?" she asked, I shrugged "i don't know, thank you Jamie" I told her softly, she nodded._

"_you decide if your going to tell him?" she asked, I sighed, I hadn't told Jon, I been back and forth, I knew his reaction, he would say it wasn't his, that I was doing this to lock him in, "his fucking some blonde bimbo I doubt he cares" I mumbled._

"_im sure he does" she said quietly I rolled my eyes playing with the blanket "i doubt it Jamie, his I don't know, his running, he cant have it all, so his gonna push me away its easier, his gonna focus on his new job"_

_the doctor came "ok baby's good, the cramping and bleeding was from some extremely high stress levels, bed rest for the next week, lower the stressors in your life, follow up with your ob in a week" he said handing me discharge papers I nodded sitting up "thank you" I told the doctor._

_I looked at Jamie and hugged her "can I have your doctors name?" I asked, she smiled nodding "and im going to go tell him, he has the right to know and well I'll deal with the outcome of it all but at least I know in my heart I did the right thing" Jamie smiled hugging me._

I took a deep breath grabbed my purse and the bag, I wiped my eyes and walked inside Jamie behind me, Jon was sitting beer on the table, legs stretched out, sami next to him.

"hey you ok?" sami asked, jons eyes on me, I locked my jaw and nodded.

"im good, you all have a lovely night, im going to bed" I said my voice stone.

"Sam" Jon started standing up, well wobbling up, I turned around glaring at him, I held my hand up "i said I am good, you sir on the other hand do not look well and probably should lay down on the couch" I snapped and walked down to the hall into my room slamming the door behind me.

"well she didn't come in guns blazing" I heard Jamie mumble, as I laid down on the bed, jons side, it smelt like him, a fresh crop of tears hit my eyes, I curled into his pillow and started crying, before I knew it my eyes were heavy and I slowly drifted off to a restless sleep.

A/n- thank you so much for everyone who's reviewed this:) duh duh is she pregnant? Reviews only to get the update:)


	12. Chapter 12

"_ok baby we're almost there, I hope your daddy reacts better then I think he will" I talked to my stomach I had been driving for fourteen hours already, finally hitting Alabama signaling that more then half of this trip was over._

_I pulled into a gas station and parked, stretching I yawned looking at the clock four in the morning, I should be in Tampa within the next four hours, I hoped._

_I walked into the convince store and smiled thankful for the fresh brewing coffee, I know I shouldn't and I have been good on cutting back my caffeine, but I needed a small pick me up to make the rest of this trip._

_I grabbed a doughnut as well and paid for it thanking the clerk and I went back to my car, I sat there for a moment unsure if I should coutine on, I shook my head deciding to move forward._

_I looked each way seeing my oncoming traffic and started to merge onto the highway, I screamed feeling my car skidding across the high slamming into a concrete wall my head bouncing off of the steering wheel, I seen lights flashing every which way._

"_my baby" I mumbled "im sorry maim" a voice said, I groaned "my baby" I started crying "ok ok" I felt a blanket around me as I was lifted into an ambulance._

I sat up in the bed alone, I frowned, normally Jon would've came and snuggled with me, made me talk to him and make up with him, he didn't, I rubbed my face, I hadn't had that nightmare in a long time, I wiped my eyes and eyed the bag, I needed to do this test, but this time I wanted and needed Jon next to me.

I took a deep breath and climbed out of bed, I walked quietly out to the living room, I seen Jon laying on the couch, in his boxers, on his stomach, and a small throw blanket barely over him.

I quietly walked into the kitchen deciding to make a much needed pot of coffee for us before getting into this with him, I stood blankly watching the pot drip, how did summer know? Did he tell her? When was the last time he was with her?

The coffee pot beeped and I grabbed two cups, leaving his black with three scoops of sugar, I fixed his cup and then mine, I walked into the living room and sat on the coffee table, I gently shook him, he groaned slowly sitting up "here" I said softly, handing him his coffee, he nodded "thank you", I nodded "you didn't come to bed" I told him looking down.

"you told me not to" he said simply, I did.

"yea but normally you come in and make up" I told him, he sighed nodding taking a gulp.

"yea well you seemed pretty pissed, wanted to keep my balls, think I pushed it to far this time" he tried joking, I drank my coffee "Jamie told me a lot last night" he looked down, I closed my eyes nodding.

"Jon when were you last with summer?" I asked him

"what? Fuck this again?" he asked I shook my head shrugging "not since fcw I promise, she probably overheard me talking to sami, I don't fucking talk to that bitch" he told me I nodded.

"Jon I uh I think I owe you something, from me, not sami or Jamie" I told him he nodded "I uh when I was pregnant before, I had to accept the fact that you probably wouldn't be there right away, I knew eventually you would come around, but I knew at first, it was just me and the baby" Jon looked down almost ashamed knowing I was right, I wiped my tears "i was so scared and stressed, I almost lost that baby, that was the scariest moment, Jamie rushed me to the hospital, then I felt like some one up above gave me a break, said like a warning but all would be ok I just need to chill out" I shook my head.

"I knew that night I needed to tell you, no matter how you reacted, I knew you had to know, I just knew, so I uh called around found out your schedule and I headed out, and well you know the rest, but see it took me awhile to accept that I was going to have that baby, that I was going to do it by myself without you" I wiped the tears "and that I lost it, and now, I just got you back, and my carrier is sky rocketing, I don't want to be a one a hit wonder I wanted to be a great like trish or lita, I wanted to revolutionize women wrestling like chyna did, so in a way being pregnant right now would ruin my life" I held my hand up, when he went to say something.

"but knowing that its your child im pregnant with, when I close my eyes, I don't picture having a diva's belt, I don't picture being in a wrestling ring, I picture a blue eyed, curly hair dimpled little boy, playing in our back yard with his dad, and im ok with that" I told him cupping his face "yesterday I just had to I don't know accept and come to terms with some past stuff" I told him.

He nodded "I don't get how you can look at me and want my children, yesterday when you said it'd ruin your life, I couldn't blame you, having to be stuck with me, tied to me like that, I wouldn't blame you" he shrugged, I shook my head setting my coffee cup, I took his and set it down next to mine, I crawled on his lap and took his face in my hands.

Tears streaming down my face "you are a good man, you do so much good baby, I want your children, you will be an amazing farther, we may not have had the best parents, but we had amazing teachers, they taught us how not to be, how not to treat our children, how not to beat them, or neglect them, your going to be fiercely protective of our daughter, and your going to teach our son everything you know about wrestling, and fishing, and all that other shit you do" he chuckled.

I leaned forward lightly kissing his lips, he put his hand over my cheek kissing me back "so are you?" he asked, I shrugged "I don't know I didn't take it, didn't feel right without you", he nodded and stood up with me, I laughed "wheres those tests?" he asked

"in the room" I told him

"can I come back in the bedroom?" he asked, making me laugh "yes, am I able to walk?" I asked him, he shook his head no, I giggled as he carried me into the bedroom, he picked the tests up. And carried me into the bathroom, slowly setting me down "which one?" he asked, I shrugged my heart racing.

He handed me the box that read EPT "ok out" I told him, he laughed "why cant I stay in here?" he asked

"i cant pee in front of you" I told him opening the packaging and reading the directions, I felt Jon wrap his arms around me "I feel like I haven't seen you in days baby, and I wanna be here every step of the way, I don't want you to feel your on your own for this" he told me kissing my shoulder.

I nodded "ok turn around" I told him, he smirked nodding as I sat on the toilet, doing what the instructions told me I set the test upright on the counter and washed my hands "ok' I said softly, he turned around walking over to me, he placed his hands on my hips.

"you know I have seen and been in every inch of you, touched every inch of you, I think seeing you pee would be no big deal" I laughed "so now what?" he asked.

"we uh wait for the next three minutes" I told him softly, he nodded and pulled me to him, I laid my head on his warm chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist, "hey its gonna be ok" he told me softly, I nodded "if you are we'll talk to Stephanie and pau l together, baby they like you a lot im sure they will work something out" he told me, I again just nodded.

"ready?" I asked my stomach turning, Jon nodded and I just turned in his arms making his arms still wrapped around me as we picked up the test, I stared for a moment

"what does that mean?" Jon whispered, I nodded "it means we're pregnant" I told him turning up to see him, he smiled "your pregnant?" he asked placing his hand fingers flatten on my stomach, he bent down placing his head on my stomach, placing light kisses "hi baby im your daddy, daddy that's such an odd word coming from me, but I promise you, your and your mommy will never feel alone, and I will be the best daddy" he kissed my stomach again and closed his eyes, ihad tears following, I moved my hand from his shoulder and wiped my eyes.

He stood up and kissed me "don't cry baby" he whispered against my mouth.

"its happy tears baby" I smiled up at him, he nodded and went to kiss me again when there was a knock on the door.

"this better be fucking good" Jon mumbled, making me laugh "its probably Jamie and Sam making sure we didn't kill each other" I told him.

"hey I think we handled this one pretty good" he joked, normally our fights were explosive, I smiled cleaning the bathroom up as Jon got dressed "im just gonna jump in the shower real quick" I told him, he groaned "your killing me smalls" I smiled kissing him.

He took my hand stopping me "hey, we ok?" he asked looking down at me, I gave hi ma small smile and nodded "yea we are" I told him softly, he nodded as the knocking came again "ok I love you" he told me.

"i love you" and with that he walked out of the room yelling at whoever it was to hold the fuck on, I laughed shaking my head as I turned the shower on, I moaned tilting my head back as the hot water worked its way through my muscles and yuckness of emotions.

I got out drying off, deciding on a pair of black yoga pants and a white tube top that stopped just above my belly botton, I should get wear out of clothes like this.

I brushed my hair and walked out leaving it down and wet, I smiled seeing Jamie and sammi "man you have more free time then us" I joked with him, he laughed shrugging "naw my schedule starting to get fuller, wanted to get in time with Jamie and the kids" I couldn't help but notice the flinch in Jamie emotions.

Jon pulled me to him as I curled into his lap "so I take it all good in the good home?" sami smirked, I nodded all eyes on me, I looked at Jon "you didn't tell them?" I asked, he shook "naw felt wrong without you" he echoed my words smirking, I looked back at them "well Jamie probably wont be alone for long, im pregnant" I announced to our friends, Jon smirked wrapping an arm around my waist.

"holy shit lord help us, we should grill tonight celebrate" sami said, I nodded against Jon.

"you feel up to it?" Jon asked, I smiled nodding "im pregnant baby not dead" I told him

he shrugged "i don't know I was a little worried this past week" he said running his thumb across my stomach, I snuggled into him "if its anything like last time, its just gonna get worse" I mumbled remembering how tired I was before.

"yea we wouldn't hear from her on her days off, show up, she was sleeping" sami laughed, I rolled my eyes "wasn't that bad" I mumbled, Jon kissed the side of my head smacking my ass "k up lets go get this shit" Jon told sami as I stood up, he nodded, kissing jmaie and Jon me.

"love you" Jon winked before walking out with sammi, Jamie looked at me as the guys left "well that seemed, er calm" I laughed getting up and getting a cup of coffee, I frowned guess I would have to be switching to decaff "he slept on the couch all night, I woke up and deiced instead of screaming, I would make us coffee and talk to him and I did I told him how afraid I felt and what happened last time." I told her.

She nodded "he carried me to the bathroom, I made him turn around but he didn't want to leave the room" I smiled learning against the counter, Jamie did an aw form with her mouth, I nodded "then he dropped to his knees and started talking to the baby, promised me and the baby would never feel alone" I took a breath and smiled "im so scared Jamie" I whispered.

"oh why sweetie?" she asked, I shrugged "everything is going to well, Jon and I engaged, having a baby, I mean I don't know about my job but everything is going to well, and I just I don't know I have this feeling" she held her hand up.

"the bottom will not fall out on this Sam, your ok, jons changed, this split, losing that baby, as hard as it to see, it was the best thing for you two" she told me, I nodded knowing she was right, I shrugged "im just used to it" I told her softly.

She nodded "i know, but this is a happy time and im sure your job is in tact" she smiled "and if not then you and I can become bitchy jersey moms drinking bottles of whines while our husbands are always gone" she smirked, I laughed nodding hugging her "ah I love you girl" I was so happy her and I made up, I honestly didn't know what I would do without her.

Jamie left to go get the kids, I took a deep breath enjoying this rare moment by myself, I waked back to my room, I took a deep breath stopping at the closet, I pulled the box down, the one I've never looked at since putting up here, I took a deep breath.

And sat cross legged on my bed, I smiled at some of the pictures, these I should keep out, I laughed it was one of Jon and I at a czw show, he had his tongue out, while mine was out to the side and my eyes cross eyed, jons arms wrapped around me.

I shook my head, going through them, some of them were magazine clipping's of us ringside, the Indy power couple, I laughed shaking my head, and I hit the bottom of the box.

I took a deep breath pulling the decorated box out "whats that?" I heard and looked up to see Jon leaning against the door way, arms crossed, I took a deep breath "memory lane" I said

Jon walked over sitting behind me looking at some of the pictures laughing "god we're nerds" I nodded, as he lightly touched the box "and this?" I took a deep breath opening it.

I pulled out the folded white paper confirming my pregnancy my due date, and had a little pin that was the babies foot size at that many weeks along, I set it down and picked up a little knitted beanie, I smiled and took a deep breath holding up the ultra sound pictures "was that?" Jon asked quietly, I nodded, I took a deep breath and pulled out the onsie I had, making Jon laugh "where did you find that?" he asked, it was black and said "mox violence" I know something a baby shouldn't wear, but "uh Jan made it" I laughed, he shook his head "that is awesome" he smiled "what made you bring all this down?" he asked.

I shrugged "the baby, I don't know, I just" I shook my head as tears burnt my eyes I put the back of my hand to my mouth, I felt Jon pull me to him and lay my head on his chest as I cried, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath "im sorry this is a happy moment, I just, one more time, you know" I told him, he nodded.

"im glad I got to see these baby" he told me, I nodded as we cleaned it up and Jon put the box back in the closet "you gonna pull our pictures back out?" he asked nodding to the frames, I nodded "yea I will" I smiled as we walked out to the kitchen area were sammi, Jamie and the kids were waiting, and to my great surprise roman and Seth, I smiled as they hugged me "congrats mama" I laughed thanking them.

I turned to Jon who smiled, yea these people right here was my family, and I was ok, maybe I would finally find some peace.

A/n- thank you so much for everyone who's reviewed this:) duh duh shes pregnant:):):) please read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

I gripped Jon's hand tightly as we walked into the arena, he pulled me to him "it'll be OK" he said kissing the side of my head, I shook my head "i know, I just oh" I rushed off to a bathroom, this was my third time this morning getting sick, I felt my hair being pulled back.

I groaned "you shouldn't be in here" I mumbled leaning against the wall closing my eyes, I heard his boots against the floor, and water running, he came back over sitting neck to me "im not going to let you do this by yourself" he told me as I wiped my mouth and groaned as my stomach felt queasy.

"morning sickness my ass" I mumbled slowly sitting up

"im sorry sunshine, can I help?" he asked, I sighed as we walked out,

"no baby I think you've done enough" I joked leaning against him, I sighed "i gotta go talk to mark" I told him "want me to go with?" he asked, I shook my head standing up.

"no im good, thank you" i told him, he nodded wrapping his arm around my shoulders I sighed "you think they'll fire me?" I asked

He laughed "fire a pregnant girl? Na" he shrugged, I rolled my eyes and sighed as we got to marks office, I took a deep breath and leaned up kissing him "ill be out here" he told me softly I nodded as he rubbed my stomach, I smiled and knocked on the door.

It took a minute for mark to answer but he finally did smiling "aw there's our champ, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" he asked

"uh I need to talk to you" I told him nervously, he nodded noticing Jon leaning against the wall with one for propped up, "uh yea sure sure, hey Jon" he said, Jon just nodded as I walked in.

we sat down at his desk "so what is up?" he asked in a typical promoter fashion, I took a deep breath and nodded "OK well I uh I've been sick lately and well Jon and I well er, um well im pregnant" I finally stuttered out, shit why did I feel like I was in the principals office.

Mark dropped his head and sighed "OK well shit, you'll need to drop the belt, and I don't know if you should do that in a match" he sighed "if we did something with you and dean that might turn the shield which we're not looking to do just yet" he rambled.

"well why don't we have me be attacked backstage which injuries me, and I have to drop the belt due to the injury, I don't know my knee is fucked up or some shit" I sat back, mark nodded.

"that might work" he rubbed his face "OK let me give steph a call and we will be in contact tonight and what to do" I nodded standing up.

"and Sam congratulations" mark said hugging me, taking me back I nodded smiling "thank you" I told him and walked out.

Jon pushed him self off of the wall, smirking at me "how'd it go?" he asked, I sighed shrugging "obviously I have to drop the belt, mark sighed shook his head and said shit, ill know more tonight" I frowned looking down.

"hey, we knew you'd have to drop the belt, whats wrong?" he asked pulling me to him I shrugged wiping my eyes.

"i don't know it just sucks, like I fucking worked my whole life to get here and its over" I frowned, Jon pulled me tighter into him.

"its not over just on a hold for now, it wont be to long and you'll be back in the ring doing what you love" he tried assuring me, I rolled my eyes as we walked into the locker room.

I sat down on the couch crossing my arms over my chest frowning, I felt grumpy, overly tired, and sick again, Jon rubbed his face, flopping down next to me "how did it go?" Colby asked, I sighed shrugging.

"it went I'll know what the plan is soon" I mumbled frowning, I laid my head on the arm of the couch, before I knew it my eyes were closed and was lost in a land of sleep.

"i don't know man, shes fucking petrified she wont admit it, but I see it, shes trying to figure out how all of this works and doesn't want to admit shes angry, her carriers on hold" I heard jons voice, I kept my eyes closed and realized my head was in his lap.

"can you blame her man? I mean she was at the fucking top, and now she has no idea where she'll land" Joe commented, that was I didn't want to hear, it was silent for a moment.

"na man I don't" Jon said softly and i felt him squeeze my hip gently "i just hope she doesn't grow to resent me for this" he mumbled making my heart break.

There was a knock on the door and I heard some moving and walking, and the door open "oh hey Joe, is Jon and Sam around?" Stephanie voice "oh hey Jon, um when she wakes up both of you need to come to my office, I think we might have this figured out" Stephanie said, making my heart pound.

"im up" I mumbled sitting up rubbing my eyes, I still felt groggy though.

"oh good then we'll see you two soon" Stephanie said nodding and walked off, I looked at all three guys and gulped "shit" I mumbled rubbing my eyes, I stood up, looking at Jon who nodded standing up "we'll be back"

"good luck guys" both men rung out as we walked out the door, Jon took my hand and pulled me closer to him "it's going to be OK baby" Jon mumbled kissing the back of my head, I nodded "i know I got you" I told him softly squeezing his hand.

"and I wouldn't grow to resent you" I told him

"you were awake?" he asked, I shrugged he smirked "nosy bitch" I laughed sticking my tongue out at him as I knocked on Stephanie door.

"well its nice to see you two come in" Stephanie smiled, Paul again was siting with an unreadable expression on his face, I gripped jons hand as we sat down "well we have ourselves quite a predicament, congratulations" Stephanie said to me, I nodded smiling.

"yea man I mean you wasted no time on that" Paul joked smiling, Jon just shrugged looking at me.

"it wasn't planned I swear, it just happened when we got back together before I got back on birth control" I sputtered out, Stephanie and Paul smiled at each other.

"Sam its OK, pregnancy's happen, I have had three, and im still here running a multi billion dollar company, and got out there here and there, we just have to figure out, one how to get that belt off of you, and two how to keep you involved so the fans don't forget that face"

"how could they" Paul mumbled, making Stephanie smirk.

"my husband here is a fan boy of you, his convinced you can still wrestle pregnant!" Stephanie smiled, I felt my face heat looking down, Jon chuckled.

"right super wrestler, give birth ringside and jump right in the ring and wrestle" Jon joked.

"har har" I nudged him smiling, I felt a little more at ease.

"well I was thinking, two months ago, that mid air spear you and Katelyn did, we could use it saying you hurt your neck on the way down and you need some time off to heal, just to get the belt off of you" Stephanie said, I nodded.

"I like that still keep me looking pretty bad ass" I smiled

"yea and I know you turned down the total divas, but I wanted you to reconsider it, it'd keep the fans updated with you, and keep your face on TV" I sighed looking at Jon who rubbed his face and nodded "its up to you babe" he said softly, in a way I knew he'd be OK with it.

In his mind this was his way of making up the fact I wouldn't be wrestling for a while, I loved him for that, I nodded at Stephanie and sighed "where do I sign my life away?" I asked

"well you did that when you signed with us" Paul joked standing up, and getting out a contract with the logo E! On it, in pink, I sighed and read it over, and signed, I handed it to them and nodded "OK thank you, so here's out tonight's going to go" Stephanie went into explanation and we left.

Jon looked at me "you OK with all of this?" he asked, I placed my hand on my stomach and nodded "i have to be for this little one" I told him, he smiled placing his hand over mine "your gonna be back, its going to be OK, and im going to take care of you guys" he told me, I could see the seriousness in his face and smiled, I reached my hand out cupping his check "i know baby, you always do" I told him softly.

The night was over, I was no longer diva's champ "well my bag is much lighter" I joked, Joe rubbed my shoulders "you'll get it back baby girl" he told encouraged, I smiled nodding "I know I will, I am starving though"

"well we must feed you, your carrying a future shield member" Colby joked, I laughed looking at Jon who smirked "come on lets get out of here guys, get her fed" he slung his arm around my shoulder and we all walked out.

We finally made it back to the hotel room, I laid down on the bed, my hands on my belly "I am soo full" I moaned

"well you should be, I don't think I've ever seen you eat that much" Jon joked, causing me to open an eye and glare at him "screw you" I bit out, he smirked taking his shirt off, wear he was just in his faded blue jeans and socks, he climbed on top of me "im sure that's how we got in this predict me, but if you insist" he bit down on my neck, I groaned, closing my eyes.

Two weeks later-

we flew out home for a doctor's appt I sighed rubbing my face "im so fucking tired" I mumbled, Jon frowned pulling me to him, "im sorry babe"

"should be"

"is this what im going to get for the next how ever many months?" he asked, I nodded

"yup" I said popping the p, giggling as he glared down at me.

"Samantha maloy" a nurse called out, I giggled "saved by the doctor" I laughed as we walked back.

"OK lets take your weight" I stepped on the scale showing a hundred and ten pounds, I lost 15 pounds! How? I frowned and followed the nurse to a room "I need a urine sample, and go a head and change into this gown open in the back" she intrusted, I took a deep breath and nodded.

"and the invasion begins" I mumbled walking into the bathroom following the nurses instructions.

I walked out Jon was standing by the counter staring at the instruments on the counter, he held up a metal, "what the fuck?" he asked scrunching his face making me giggle.

"they insert that into to do a pelvic exam" he dropped it, shaking his head, walking to me, he placed his hand on my hips "i love you" he whispered lightly kissing me.

"OK enough of that, that's how you two got here" my doctor joked walking in, I smiled, looking at him "Hello Samantha, how are you?" he asking shaking my hand, I smiled "im good, this is my fiance Jon" I introduced the two and walked over to the table.

"OK my dear you know the drill, and then after this, I want to do an ultra sound, just to check on the little one, since you have been in the ring" I nodded, I noticed Jon was now deadly silent as tindell started his exam.

"Jon put your hand here" he said placing it on top of my pelvic bone "you feel that tight knot?" jons eyes widened "that's your baby" tindell said smiling as he pulled everything out and Jon sat back grinning, I shook my head "alright lets get you dressed, everything looks normal so far, lets get that ultrasound" he said helping me up, I nodded and walked to the bathroom.

I took a deep shaky breath, I was really pregnant, it finally hit me, this was real and happening, I place my hand on my stomach and smiled for a moment closing my eyes, I slipped my shoes on and walked back out I smiled at Jon and the doctor and we went to the ultra sound room.

I laid there my shirt raised with sticky goo on my stomach, gripping jons hand tightly, or he was gripping mine tightly, I wasn't sure, the doctor showed us the blood flow was good, heart beat looked healthy, I smiled as tears burnt my eyes.

"and here is your baby" the doctor said at the small peanut shape on the screen, I gasped looking happily "everything looks healthy and strong, we will see you again next month" he said getting up and wiping the goo off my stomach, he printed a copy of the baby out for us and left the room.

I looked at Jon happily "that's our baby" I told him, he nodded bending down kissing me "yes that is our baby I love you so much thank you" he told me, I nodded.

"lets get married" I told him seriously, looking at him.

"no you want and deserve a big wedding, your getting that" he said, as we walked out I made my appointment and followed him to my jeep I shook my head grabbing him "no I want you, I need you, I want to be your wife, just marry me" I told him softly cupping his face, he took a deep breath and kissed me hand "lets get you home" he told me, I frowned and got in the jeep.

The ride home was silent as I stared at the window, not a word spoken, he didn't get it, after seeing this baby, none of that mattered to me any more, none of it, I didn't need to feel like a princess when I was his queen.

He parked and looked at me "Sam I just wanna give you everything you deserve" he told me softly, I just nodded "I get it" I told him softly smiling at him "but I want you to know, I don't need a big hooray wedding, I just need you, I don't need to feel like a princess when im your queen, but I understand" I told him softly and got out of the jeep "hey Sam" Jon called out, I turned around "i got a couple things to do, you OK here?" he asked, I nodded and just went inside.

I sighed it was almost seven I had called and texted Jon several times to no answer, great I probably ran him off, seeing the baby and me wanting to just go get married it was probably to much for him and now he was gone.

I heard knocking on the door and slowly got up my heart pounding I answered the door slowly and breathed relived to see Jamie standing there "hey you scared me, hey have you seen Jon?" I asked

"yes and I am on strict orders not to tell you but to get you ready" she said leading me to my bathroom, I sighed "what is" I started but she sat me down pulling make up and a curling iron out "nope im under stricted orders not to say a word" she said I nodded as she started doing my hair, she put a bun on top and spiral curled the bottom and did my make up in light colors.

She handed me the dress bag and shoe box, I frowned but got dressed, the dress was white spaghetti strap style with a baby doll style top and went to my knee's in a flowing layered manner, it was pretty.

The shoes where about four inch white heels, I put them on and walked out, Jamie smiled "OK lets go" I noticed she was in a skirt and nice shirt, I shrugged maybe we're doing double date.

We drove until we hit the board walk, I frowned, we would not get this dressed up to go to the board walk, I slowly got out "OK Jon isn't going to murder me and got you in on it right?" I asked, she laughed smiling.

"no sweetie" she said softly and we walked down, I was on guard until I stopped gasping, I seen white Christmas lights hanging, Jon standing there in a suit, even my family sitting in chairs, roman, Seth, standing next to Jon.

Jamie handed me some flowers and went and stood up there next to the guys, I wiped the tears from my eyes, as sammi walked over to me "sammi what is this?" I asked

"he wanted to give you what you deserve" he told me softly, I wiped a few tears "how?"

"him Jamie and myself, now come on, you ready to get married?" sammi asked, I smiled nodding "yes I am" I told him happily.

I laughed as jagged edge meet me at the alter started playing and slowly I wiped away the few tears once I hit Jon, I smiled as sammi stood in front of us I looked confused.

"ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today, to join these two in holy mandatory, the groom has written his vows, and I am sure as always the bride will have something to say" everyone laughed and sammi winked at me, Jon took my hands.

"I remember walking into this show and seeing this little blonde women and being told she was going to be mine and samis team mate, I laughed, no way, no way! Was this little girl going to be able to hack it with us, and then she told me I could shove it where the sun don't shine and kicked me in my balls" everyone laughed, Jon smiled "i think that was the moment I knew, its always the man when you talk to those old couples, that says I knew, in that moment I knew you were the one for me, I may not have always shown it in the best way, you are the love of my life, your the only person that didn't look at me like I was the scum of the earth, I wonder everyday how im lucky enough to have you as my friend after everything I put you through, I did you so wrong, yet you still had my back, you were still there for me everytime I needed someone, when I got told you were to be my team mate again" he smirked saying that, making me smile "I knew it was a sign from the gods, it was my past coming around to give me a second chance to do this right, and im thankful you gave me another chance to, I love you" he finished.

"um wow Jon, I just, thank you, you are my savior, you saved me from so much you don't even know, you gave me a home I never had, growing up, I didn't have a normal mom and dad, I didnt go to prom like the other girls, I was in a wrestling ring, and then I met you, you are my family, you are my home, your my safety, I love you so much, we're just better people when we're with the person we're meant to be with, thank you" I told him softly.

Sammi stepped forward smiling "do we have rings?" I looked at Jon who smirked nodding behind me, I gasped, it was the ring I was looking at for him, it was a white gold band with Celtic crosses on it, I took it from Jamie and turned to see Jon had the matching set for me, I smiled as we both slipped our rings on "and by the power invested in me by the power of the internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Jon you may kiss your bride" I smiled as Jon lips came crashing passionately down on mine, he put his hand on the back of my head and slowly pulled away putting his forehead against mine, I closed my eyes and opened them "I love you" he said softly and put his hand on my stomach "both of you"

"i love you so much" I told him softly as we walked down the aisle hand and in hand husband and wife, surrounded by friends and family, everyone happily clapping, everyone except the two people watching in the shadows.

"you said this wouldn't happen" she hissed, he rolled his eyes.

"don't worry baby, we'll go to plan b, you'll be there to comfort him and ill have her just be patient" he growled, she nodded, even she was afraid of him in this mood, he glared down at the happy couple kissing.

"soon you'll be mine" he said and walked off.

A/n- thank you so much for everyone who's reviewed this:) so sorry for the lack of updates guys:(give me some reviews and ill give you a new chapter tonight:)


End file.
